El heraldo de los dragones
by Makoto Ayame
Summary: Hyoudou Issei despues de haber sido traicionado por su ama Rias Gremory, decide irse del grupo para encontrar su propio camino, mas no todo sale como lo espera, terminando como el mensajero de los 13 dioses dragón y con lo mismo, iniciando su nueva vida como un dragón. Pesimo Sumary, lo se (Rango M en caso de futuro Lemon) Ise x Harem
1. Prologo 1

Bien XD Aquí Makoto Ayame con este gran Fic de Highschool DxD un buen anime y unas grandes novelas a decir verdad XD (Como petición especial, si alguien sabe dónde encontrar las historias cortas, y los volúmenes del 16 para arriba en español, se les agradecería mucho) Espero que les guste, a decir verdad será la primera vez que narre en primera persona intentando asemejar el estilo de las novelas para los fanáticos de estas… No prometo lemons porque estoy en una "desintoxicación" de hentai… pero prometo Lime y lolis para todos!

Sin más los dejo con el primero de los tres prólogos de esta historia XD

ATENCION: Los personajes de Highschool DxD y su mundo son propiedad de su autor, Ichie Ishibumi, yo simplemente los tomo prestado sin animos de lucro para esta historia. Los unicos personajes "mios" son los OC que puedan surgir en la historia.

Prologo 1: El principio del fin

He fallado, por más que intente rescatar a Buchou de su compromiso con ese sujeto Raizer, no logre hacerlo, no he podido evitar que esa boda se concluya. Después de que yo incluso haya sacrificado mi brazo con tal de salvar a mi ama, Rias Gremory, en cuanto derrote a Raizer ella se lanzó a los brazos de él y me grito que no tenía derecho de hacerle eso… sus ojos… sus ojos reflejaban bastante enfado. Yo en un principio no supe que creer, realmente me encontraba totalmente destrozado por dentro ante esa mirada que me dio la mujer a la que amaba.

Desde ese día me encontraba deprimido, no tenía ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de ir a la escuela, todo con no ver la cara de Buchou. Mis compañeros del club constantemente iban a visitarme para poder animarme un poco, mas nada cambiaba mi estado de ánimo, incluso Akeno-san me dijo la realidad de todo con unas simples palabras que aun hoy en día calan fuerte en mi mente como un eco estruendoso.

" _Rias amaba a Raizer, pero estaba pasando por un pequeño capricho por ti… cuando vio como golpeaste a su amado corrió hacia sus brazos, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sino ella por no saber controlar sus sentimientos"_

-Entonces eso me deja como el chico juguete –Susurre con pesar mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación, el cual se encontraba lleno de algunas pequeñas bolas de arcilla que lanzaba en un vano intento de alegrar mi estado de animo

-Ise-san… tú no eres un juguete –Exclamo con tristeza la pequeña chica que se encontraba junto a mí, aparentaba tener alrededor de 16 años a pesar de ser más baja para su edad, su cabello era de un tono rubio tan hermoso que casi parecía dorado y sus ojos eran de una tonalidad verde que dejaría idiotizado a cualquiera que los mirase, sus pechos eran de un tamaño promedio para su edad, más aun se encontraban en crecimiento por lo cual tenía la seguridad de que estos crecerían pronto –Ise-san es una persona maravillosa, y si alguien no puede verlo entonces tiene un serio problema en la cabeza

-Asia-chan… gracias por animarme –Murmure para después abrazar a la pequeña Asia, ella es la que más me ha apoyado entre todo el grupo Gremory, claro ella vive en la misma casa que yo, pero a cada momento se encuentra pendiente de cualquier acción que tomo por preocupación de que vaya a hacer algo en extremo tonto

Suspire con pesadez para después cerrar los ojos, a decir verdad más de una vez tuve ganas de lanzarme por el primer precipicio que viera para acabar con este sufrimiento, pero no podía hacerlo… si lo hacia Asia estaría bastante triste al igual que Akeno, Koneko y Yuto, también mis padres estarían tristes y esos dos tontos de Matsuda y Motohama. Cerré mis ojos quedando en completa oscuridad, a pesar de ser muy temprano decidí irme a dormir un rato, pues mañana tengo algo importante que decirle a mi "ama".

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, por alguna razón mi sueño fue interrumpido por algo o alguien, no estaba seguro pues simplemente había sentido algo rozando mis labios mientras dormía. Mi vista paseo por toda la habitación inmediatamente, mas no encontré nada fuera de lo común, Asia aún se encontraba junto a mí, pero ella estaba aferrada a mi pecho por lo cual no pude haber sido ella quien rozo mis labios. Muchas veces antes de que llegara Asia esto ocurrió, pero nunca le di importancia imaginando que era alguna clase de sueño, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, se sintió tan real… una suave sensación rozando mis labios.

-[Oye compañero, ¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano?] –En mi brazo apareció mi Sacred Gear, la longinus Boosted Gear en cuyo interior residía el dragón celestial Ddraig, también llamado Welsh Dragon

-(¿Tan temprano?) –Mire hacia donde se encontraba mi alarma y pude ver que eran las 5:20, realmente el sol ni siquiera salía aun – (No creo que pueda dormir ya, será mejor llegue temprano a la academia Kuoh para darle el mensaje directamente a Buchou)

-[¿Te encuentras bien compañero?] –Pregunto Ddraig, aunque su tono de voz era el usualmente serio, podía percibir un poco de preocupación en él

-(Si, es solo que… me siento nervioso) –Respondí mentalmente para después levantarme con cuidado de no despertar a Asia, fui hacia mi armario sacando mi uniforme y después me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida

Una vez estuve listo, tome todas mis cosas y monte m bicicleta para llegar más rápido a la academia. A decir verdad la mañana estaba bastante fresca y las calles casi en su totalidad vacías sino fuera por mí, en verdad daban a esto un toque muy relajante. Llegue hasta el antiguo edificio de la academia Kuoh saltando la barda que rodeaba la academia y escabulléndome de los guardias nocturnos logre llegar a la habitación del club.

Mire por todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien allí, tal vez a Rias o a Akeno-san, pero al parecer nadie se encontraba en el lugar, posiblemente porque Rias estaba aún en casa con Raizer y Akeno en su respectiva casa. Camine por el lugar e inconscientemente llegue hasta el librero que estaba a espaldas del escritorio donde Rias se solía sentar a pensar. Mire entre los libros que estaban en los estantes, buscando alguno que lograra captar lo suficiente mi atención como para matar el tiempo en lo que las personas del club de investigación de lo oculto llegaban.

Suavemente acaricie las pastas de todos los libros con mi dedo índice hasta finalmente encontrar uno de pasta roja con letras de color blanco. Saque despacio el libro para evitar que los demás se cayeran sobre mí y leí el titulo con atención: "La enciclopedia de los dragones". Sin duda era algo que debía leer, pues no sé nada de Ddraig realmente, apenas se su nombre, y sé mucho menos sobre su raza en general. Abrí el libro en la primera página y me senté en uno de los muebles de la habitación para leer tranquilamente hasta que alguien llegara.

Cuando dieron las 6:40, todos los miembros del club llegaron a la habitación, realmente no tenían nada que hacer allí a esa hora, pero él les había pedido de favor que se reunieran ese día para discutir algo importante. En cuanto estuvieron todos dentro, tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la habitación, entrando al final aquella que le causaba tanto dolor, aquella dueña de un hermoso cabello carmesí que tenía a todos en la escuela babeando por ella, Rias Gremory heredera del clan Gremory. En cuanto ella me vio, se paró frente a mí con un semblante serio para después dirigirme unas palabras, las primeras desde la última vez que nos vimos cara a cara.

-Bien Hyoudou, ¿Qué es tan importante como para hacernos reunir tan temprano? –Pregunto Buchou con cierta frialdad, una que logro hacerme retroceder un poco

-[¡Ponte los malditos pantalones y dilo!] –Ddraig grito desde mi guantelete el cual apareció de la nada en mi brazo, realmente se escuchaba molesto porque en mi mente paso la idea de retractarme, más el regaño de mi compañero me hizo poner una expresión seria

-Dejare el grupo Gremory –En cuanto solté estas palabras con decisión, todos tuvieron una expresión de asombro en sus rostros, incluso Rias tenía una expresión que combinaba la sorpresa y el enfado –Hable con Lucifer-sama sobre esto, el solicito mi presencia este lunes para discutir los términos de mi retiro

-¡No puedes hacer eso, eres mi peón! –Grito enfadada Rias mientras se acercaba de golpe a mí, su rostro realmente mostraba aquella gélida mirada molesta similar a la que me dedico el día en que prefirió a Raizer – ¡Si te vas del grupo serás considerado un criminal!

-Lucifer-sama me puso al corriente, pero el contrato también especula que el siervo puede renunciar si se cumplen ciertas condiciones las cuales están cumplidas –Diciendo esto, dejo en manos de Buchou un papel con las especificaciones de lo que se haría el día lunes en el inframundo –Mientras tanto, creo que será mejor no vernos hasta que este problema se resuelva

-Ise-senpai… -Koneko intento acercarse a mí con su expresión neutra de siempre, mas fue detenida por Kiba el cual simplemente negó con los ojos cerrados

-Tranquilos, eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos después de esto –Sin más tome mi mochila metiendo discretamente en ella el libro que tome prestado y la coloque en mi espalda –Tengo muchas cosas que pensar, me saltare las clases por hoy… Los veré de nuevo pronto

Lentamente comencé a caminar a la puerta sin poder evitar ver las expresiones de mis compañeros una vez más. Akeno parecía estar bastante triste por mi partida, mientras abrazaba e intentaba consolar a una Asia que no paraba de llorar. Koneko sorpresivamente mantenía un deje de tristeza en sus ojos mientras Kiba colocaba una mano en su hombro manteniendo una expresión seria. Realmente me dolía tener que dejarlos… pero era necesario si quería recuperarme de todo esto.

No iba a dejar a Asia sola, por supuesto que seguiría en contacto con ella e incluso seguirá viviendo en mi casa, solamente dejare ser un demonio para volver a ser un humano como antes de conocer este mundo, así que hablare con ella cuando regrese a casa. Con Koneko, ella quería que le enseñara a nadar además de que le prometí que haríamos a comer dulces a una nueva cafetería que acaban de abrir en el centro. Kiba… ese maldito todavía me debe una revancha por lo del campamento y, a pesar de no ser un demonio ya, me gustaría entrenar con él y mi Boosted Gear para conocer más sobre esta Sacred Gear. Akeno-san me iba a ayudar con mis estudios, a decir verdad mis calificaciones en matemáticas bajaron demasiado por lo cual tendría que hacer un examen de recuperación y ella prometió darme algunas clases extras.

Suspire con pesadez para después mirar al frente y encontrarme con Rias la cual me continuaba mirando con aquella mirada gélida que tanto calaba en mi mente. Nuevamente por mi columna paso ese escalofrió de hace unos momentos que me gritaba arrepentirme de mi decisión, pero esta vez existía algo diferente en mi interior, ese era el recuerdo de ella abrazando a Raizer… el momento en que ella desecho todos mis sentimientos como un montón de basura y rompió mi corazón como si nada más le importase.

-¡No dejare que te vayas de mi grupo! –Grito con voz de mando la pelirroja frente a mi mientras dejaba sentir su gran aura del "poder de la destrucción" dirigida hacia mí -¡Eres el Sekiryuutei y mi peón, harás todo lo que yo te diga!

-¡Cállate! –Esas simples palabras salieron de mi garganta sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes –Apártate de mi camino por favor

-¡No lo hare Hyoudou! –Replico la chica Gremory mientras extendía sus brazos abarcando el espacio de la puerta para no dejarme salir por la puerta -¡Eres de mi propiedad y siempre lo serás!

-¡No me importa lo que tú digas, para mí solo eres una niña malcriada que se molesta cuando no obtiene lo que quiere! –Después de dicho grito simplemente aparte la mano de Rias del marco de la gran puerta para después salir por ella y dedicarle una gélida última mirada –A partir de ahora, no me importa lo que hagas… ya no más

Después de dichas palabras me fui caminando con bastante calma por el lugar mientras escuchaba como alguien se deslomaba al piso de rodillas, a decir verdad no me interesa mirar atrás pues sé muy bien que fue esa princesita mimada que no aguanta haber perdido uno de sus juguetes. Mi camino continuo tranquilo hasta que llegue al centro de la ciudad y sin más entre a un baño público para lavarme la cara. Al levantar mi rostro pude ver en el espejo como por mis mejillas bajaban varias lágrimas, ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? Yo ya no siento nada por ella, yo no siento ya nada por Rias Gremory…

-¡¿Por qué?! –Rompí el espejo de un puñetazo mientras mis piernas temblaban un poco y más lagrimas salían de mis ojos -¿Por qué…?

-[¿Te encuentras bien compañero?] –Pregunto Ddraig al tiempo de que mi guantelete se hacía presente en mi brazo, mas no le preste atención a esto

-(Ddraig… ¿Hice lo correcto?) –Mire la joya del centro en mi Boosted Gear como buscando en ella los ojos de Ddraig o su rostro para al menos no pensar que físicamente estaba solo

-[Por supuesto que lo hiciste, esa perra roja simplemente quería llevarte como esclavo] –Fueron las palabras de mi fiel compañero dragón, el cual se notaba bastante molesto – [Primero te elevo hasta las nubes y ahora te deja caer en picada hasta el infierno, créeme cuando digo que no pudiste tomar una mejor decisión]

-(Tienes mucha razón amigo… muchas gracias) –Sin decir nada más oculte de nuevo mi guantelete y me levante del piso limpiándome las lágrimas con la manga de mi uniforme –Sera mejor que mate el tiempo hasta que sea mi hora de salida

Y así fue como comenzó todo… así fue como comenzó el final de mis días como peón de los Gremory…

Prologo 1 Fin

 **Y eso ha sido todo por el momento amigos, pueden dejar sus criticas constructivas, destructivas, asesinas, granadas, pays y tomatazos cuando quieran, que aquí y mi loli guardaespaldas los esperamos con los puños en alto (?) Sin mas XD Ojala les haya divertido, denle manita arriba a este fic (?) Compartan y sean felices XD Makoto Ayame se despide.**


	2. Prologo 2

YAHOOO! Bien, me siento tan contento por la cantidad de Favs, Follows y Reviews que he recibido que he decidido subirles hoy el segundo prologo (planeaba subirlo dentro de tres días e.e) y el martes o miércoles subiré el tercer prologo. XD Me encanta que les encante esta historia. Y como buen escritor, responderé algunos comentarios de los fans

 **Adriana-Valkyrie: Muchas gracias por tu Review XD Y a decir verdad esa fue la inspiración por la que decidí escribir esta historia, leí muchos fics de este tipo y a decir verdad… no me imaginaba a los demás siendo tan [palabra censurada] por lo cual decidí hacer una donde Rias fuera la única perra [No dio tiempo de censurar]**

 **Roy-AoiryuuX23: Jajaja gracias pero, no se ve el link D: Y en cuanto a los OC por el momento ya tengo a los que aparecerán a corto plazo, pero no te desesperes que cuando lleguemos a lo bueno, daré la convocatoria al público XD**

 **BrandonRivera: Tranquilo amigo XD Pronto todo se aclarara y si, será harem pero en cuanto a las chicas, será mejor que leas y averigües por ti mismo jejeje.**

Sin más por el momento les dejo de retrasar y abro el telón a la razón por la cual vinieron XD

ATENCION: Los personajes de Highschool DxD y su mundo son propiedad del autor Ichie Ishibumi, Yo simplemente los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro para esta historia. Los únicos personajes "míos" son los OC que puedan aparecer a lo largo de la historia.

Prologo 2: Despedidas

Paseaba tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad sin nada realmente bueno que hacer, realmente tuve que esconderme al principio para que la policía no me llevara a casa por saltarme las clases y los lugares que usualmente frecuentaba estaban cerrados a esta hora, por lo cual debía esperar hasta la hora de salida de clases. De verdad debí pensar un poco mejor las cosas antes de salirme de la escuela, aunque bueno de haberlo hecho, no hubiera podido tener la paz que tengo ahora mismo. Para evitar mayores sospechas, me quite la camisa de la academia para poder pasar desapercibido solo con mi playera roja.

-Demonios… ¿Qué debería hacer? –Susurre mientras miraba al cielo con cierta seriedad, más una voz conocida me saco de mi ensimismamiento

-Tal vez deberías estar en la escuela –Frente a mí se encontraba una chica de cabellera negra larga la cual caía lacia por su espalda mientras sonreía mirándome con sus hermoso ojos purpuras, su hermosa figura estaba enfundada en un vestido corto de color lila con detalles claros similares a flores y el borde de color negro –Vine a hacerte compañía un rato, Ise-kun

-A-Akeno-san, ¿No estarás en problemas por saltarte las clases? –Pregunte preocupado, aunque realmente mi mente estaba mucho más ocupada viendo lo hermosa que lucia Akeno-san, a decir verdad… su cabello lacio luce igual de bello que cuando lo lleva recogido

-Kufufu tengo dos horas libres… digamos que mi profesor cayo por las escaleras –Una sonrisa sádica surco el rostro de Akeno en cuanto dijo estas palabras… ¡¿En verdad ella tiro por las escaleras a su profesor por venir a verme?! –Ise-kun, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo de esta mañana

-Akeno-san… yo… -Intente articular alguna palabra coherente, pero simplemente no lograba hacerlo ya que su ropa me estaba distrayendo demasiado –Te ves muy linda con esa ropa, Akeno-san

-Ara ara Ise-kun es un casanova –Comento ella con cierta burla, mas pude notar un ligero sonrojo en su rostro –Ven, vamos a un lugar más privado

Sin más Akeno-san tomo mi mano y corrió conmigo hacia otro punto de la ciudad. Realmente me encontraba bastante sonrojado por esta acción de Akeno-san, ella no solía comportarse así de tierna, claro por lo general era seductora y sádica, pero nunca vi este lado tan tierno que tiene ella debajo de todo eso. Después de unos minutos ambos llegamos a una cafetería que recién iba abriendo y tomamos una mesa vacía junto a la ventana. Akeno-san ordeno una pieza de tarta mientras que yo simplemente pedí un café con leche, a decir verdad no tenía hambre en esos momentos.

-Ise-kun… ¿Por qué tomaste realmente esta decisión? –Me pregunto directamente Akeno-san mientras mantenía una mirada un tanto seria, aunque igualmente mantenía un deje de tristeza en ella –Si es por el matrimonio de Rias, yo ya te había dicho que…

-No es realmente por eso Akeno-san –Inmediatamente respondí interrumpiéndola, cosa la cual me hizo sentirme un poco mal, mas fue necesario –Si continuo a lado de Rias… lo más seguro es que Raizer se sienta en derecho de mandarme y ella se lo dará, yo firme para trabajar para los Gremory, no para Raizer

-Eso lo imagine, pero no creo que esa sea toda la explicación –Akeno-san me miró fijamente mientras su rostro cambiaba a una expresión triste –Tiene que ver con lo de aquella ángel caída, ¿Verdad?

-Si –Baje la mirada hacia mi café con una expresión en verdad deprimente –Cuando Buchou me rescato… pensé que había encontrado a alguien que llenaría ese hueco, que curaría está herida en mi corazón… pero al final, simplemente la hizo crecer bastante… ahora apenas y puedo caminar sin sentirme mal

-Issei… -Mi tristeza se fue en un instante siendo sustituida por sorpresa, ¡Akeno-san me había llamado por mi nombre a secas! Aunque ella parece haberlo dicho inconscientemente ya que su expresión de preocupación no cambio para nada –Sé que planeas irte lejos de aquí, lo apoyo a decir verdad, pero… me sentiré muy triste si te vas

-Tranquila, solo será por unos días Akeno –Respondí sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de mi senpai, en verdad quería que ella no se sintiera triste por mí, si yo le hiciera eso a Akeno-san terminaría odiándome. Después de unos segundos mi cerebro reacciono, estaba tomándole la mano a Akeno-san y además ¡La llame por su primer nombre! Sin usar un honorifico o algo -¡Ah yo lo siento Akeno-san!

-No te preocupes, Ise –Akeno-san tomo también suavemente mi mano para después sonreírme claramente sonrojada y un poco nerviosa –Igualmente tu puedes llamarme solamente Akeno cuando estemos fuera de la escuela, ¿Si?

-Hai, Akeno –Conteste un poco nervioso mientras ella sonreía de nuevo

El resto de la hora nos pasamos hablando de temas triviales como los prontos exámenes en la academia, algunos programas de televisión que nos gustaban y otros pasatiempos que teníamos. Tal vez no lo sepan, pero hace unos días me di cuenta de que poseía un gran talento moldeando arcilla, y desde entonces ese ha sido mi pasatiempo favorito cuando estoy aburrido, tanto así que he hecho una copia a escala de cada miembro del club en arcilla de diferentes colores e incluso una de Ddraig, a decir verdad fue lo único que me mantuvo ocupado para no pensar en "eso".

-Bien Ise, regresare a mis clases ahora –Akeno se acercó a mí y beso suavemente mi mejilla, causando que de manera casi instantánea mi rostro se tornara en una expresión bastante tonta al igual que se coloreaba de un brillante tono carmesí –Me gusto tener una cita contigo Ise, a la siguiente vayamos al acuario

-Si Akeno –Estaba tan distraído acariciando mi mejilla que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que conteste hasta que senpai estuvo lejos de mi como para que me escuchara -¡Espera Akeno! ¿Esto fue una cita?

-[Wow compañero, ya andas ligando tan rápido] –Comento Ddraig sin hacer aparecer el Boosted Gear, a decir verdad podíamos hablar por nuestro enlace telepático, pero me gustaba ver mi guantelete para no sentirme tan "solo" – [Parece que tu recuperación va de maravilla]

-(Si, creo que tienes razón) –Esboce una sonrisa casi imperceptible para acto seguido caminar de nuevo por la ciudad, tal vez si iba al centro comercial podría aclarar un poco mi mente

Mientras caminaba hacia el centro comercial mi celular sonó para mi gran sorpresa, ya que todos mis conocidos se encontraban trabajando en esos momentos. Abrí el celular y me encontré con un mensaje de Sona Kaichou, parece que se dio cuenta que desaparecí de la escuela y quería verme en la oficina del consejo estudiantil de inmediato. En ningún momento la idea de huir paso por mi cabeza, pues sabía muy bien lo que me ocurriría si llega a huir de este llamado por lo cual como el hombre que soy, corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis pies hacia la academia no sin antes comprar una caja de rosquillas… posiblemente si le doy una ofrenda ella no me asesine.

Nuevamente tuve que saltar la barda de manera que el vigilante no me viera y además me tuve que escurrir entre los pasillos para que nadie me viera dentro de estos merodeando hasta finalmente llegar a la oficina del consejo estudiantil. En cuanto entre pude verla allí, sentada detrás del escritorio arreglando algunos papeles del consejo, viendo seriamente todo con sus ojos purpuras ocultos detrás del brillo de sus anteojos. Su cabello negro lacio y corto estaba perfectamente ordenado al punto de que ni siquiera un mechón caía por su rostro, de verdad Sona Kaichou es realmente seria con el cuidado de su aspecto personal.

-Kaichou… vengo en paz –Menudas palabras inteligentes se me ocurrieron decir mientras acercaba la caja de donas a Sona Kaichou y ella apartaba la mirada de los papeles y me miraba fijamente –Tra-traje donas

-¿Con jalea de fresa? –Esa pregunta de parte de Sona Kaichou me llamo la atención, por lo cual simplemente asentí sin saber realmente que decir –Vivirás por el momento

-Kaichou… ¿Por qué desea verme? –Pregunte ya más relajado, mas esto fue temporal pues me volví a poner nervioso cuando ella dejo los papeles a un lado y me miró fijamente

-Me entere de todo lo ocurrido, a decir verdad debo admitir que es una lástima –Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba una de las donas tranquilamente –Tenia deseos de enfrentarme contra ti en algún Raiting Game

-Creo que puedo decir lo mismo, tenía ganas de combatir contra Saji –Comente un tanto cabizbajo para después suspirar con cierta pesadez –Supongo que también estas enterada de que me iré una temporada

-Kiba-san me lo comento –Kaichou me miro seriamente al tiempo de que me extendía un documento junto con un bolígrafo y me indicaba algunos espacios en blanco –Indica el periodo que faltaras a clases y fírmalo, después tráelo mañana firmado por tus padres

-Oh gracias Kaichou –De inmediato tome el papel y puse los datos correspondientes junto con mi firma y lo guardaba en mi mochila para asegurarme de no perderlo –Bueno, si no hay nada más por el momento, será mejor que me retire antes de que sea el cambio de hora

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a faltar deliberadamente a la escuela o te juro que realmente tendremos una placita seria tu y yo –Advirtió Kaichou mientras me miraba con unos ojos llenos de furia que no auguraban un buen futuro para mi… o siquiera un futuro –Por cierto, ¿Cómo te enteraste de las donas de jalea?

-Oh Saji me lo dijo hace unos días –Respondí tranquilamente mientras me levantaba tomando mis cosas –Oh cierto, Kaichou ¿Qué opina de Saji?

-¿Qué opino de él? Bueno, a decir verdad lo veo solamente como un tonto hermano menor, a pesar de ser muy servicial a veces llega a ser muy infantil e inexperto, realmente apenas puedo verlo como un chico –Contesto Kaichou de una forma bastante seria mientras acomodaba sus gafas y después regresaba a sus papeles. Ouch, lo siento mucho Saji, pero parece que no tienes ninguna oportunidad –Por cierto, deberías despedirte de Saji, él se pondrá triste por perder a su rival

-Claro que sí, pero primero tendré que esperar salga de clases –Ya iba a salir de la habitación, mas decidí preguntarle una última cosa a Kaichou con gran curiosidad –Kaichou… ¿No debería estar en clases?

-Sí, pero mi maestro cayo por las escaleras hace dos horas –En cuanto Kaichou soltó estas palabras, yo simplemente llegue a la conclusión de que era el mismo maestro del que hablo Akeno, mas mis sospechas de que ella fue quien lo tiro por las escaleras se confirmaron con las siguientes palabras –Fue extraño, alguien puso un hilo al pie de las escaleras cuando él iba bajando

Guarde silencio, asentí y simplemente me fui de la sala sin decir nada más, realmente era extraño que mis sospechas se confirmaran de esa forma. En cuanto salí de la oficina del consejo, recordé que los de primer año ya habían salido por lo cual decidí ir por Koneko-chan para llevarla a la cafetería que le había comentado la otra vez. En cuanto llegue a su salón recibí bastantes miradas de desagrado por parte de la mayoría de los alumnos que asistían a clases, de verdad resultaba incómodo.

Mientras buscaba a Koneko-chan con la vista pude escuchar claramente murmureos que decían cosas como "¿Qué busca la bestia pervertida aquí?" "¿Por qué uno del trio pervertido entraría a este salón?", realmente esos comentarios comenzaba a ignorarlos ya que hacía tiempo que no me hacían daño como antes. En cuanto me cerciore de que mi objetivo ya no se encontraba allí, corrí hacia el viejo edificio de la escuela, al terminar clases ella siempre iba allí a esperar a los demás.

El camino hacia el club fue ciertamente tortuoso, ya que muchos recuerdos llegaban a mi mente, junto con la tristeza de no volver a recorrer ese camino, el lugar donde hice muchos amigos y conocí muchas personas interesantes… el lugar que cambio mi vida para siempre. Tanto fue mi ensimismamiento que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ya me encontraba dentro de la sala de reuniones en donde se encontraba Koneko-chan parada frente a otra persona. Se trataba de una chica, más o menos de la edad de Koneko-chan, rubia cuya cabellera estaba peinada en dos coletas con forma similar a taladros, de ojos celestes. Iba vestida con un elegante vestido de color rosado y miraba un tanto serio a mi compañera, más en cuanto notaron mi presencia ambas voltearon a mirarme.

-Oh Ravel-san, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Pregunte intrigado viendo a la chica rubia, ella es Ravel Phenex, hermana menor de Raizer Phenex y su alfil. Ciertamente ella era del bando "enemigo" pero para mí era una amiga pues después de lo de Rias ella me mando algunas cartas para preguntar cómo estaba -¿Buscas a Buchou?

-No Issei-san, vengo a verlo a usted –Exclamo la rubia mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hasta quedar frente a mí para después hacer una reverencia –Siento todo el daño que le ha causado mi hermano, si hay alguna forma en la que pueda remediarlo, no dude en pedirlo Issei-san

-N-no tienes que ser tan formal, Ravel-san, levanta la cabeza por favor –Respondí sonrojado mientras rascaba mi mejilla un tanto nervioso –No tienes por qué disculparte, y tampoco hay necesidad de ser tan formal, dime solamente Ise

-Está bien, Ise-san –En cuanto Ravel-san dijo estas palabras, en verdad juraría que ella se sonrojo levemente, mas seguramente es producto de mi imaginación –Si no hay nada más, entonces me retirare

-Espera un momento –Ravel me miro al igual que Koneko-chan, y mi mirada fue a la última –Koneko-chan, venia para invitarte a la cafetería de la que te hable la otra vez, ¿Te parece bien si Ravel-san viene con nosotros?

-Sí, Ise-senpai –Las palabras de Koneko fueron monótonas y serias como siempre, aunque al mencionar la cafetería, un ligero brillo apareció en sus ojos

Antes de partir les propuse esperar a que Asia saliera de clase para que fuéramos los cuatro juntos e igualmente pudiera salir de la escuela sin ningún problema, cosa que ambas aceptaron. Solo fueron unos pocos minutos hasta que Asia saliera de clases y llegara al edificio del club, realmente estaba emocionada al verme, pues en cuanto noto mi presencia salto hacia mis brazos con algunas lágrimas en su rostro. ¿En verdad saben que aun seremos amigos? Aunque realmente no puedo culparlos, yo reaccionaria igual si Akeno, Asia o Koneko de repente dejaran el grupo.

Asia y Koneko-chan decidieron dejar sus mochilas en el club y después regresar por ellas en la noche, ya había avisado a mis padres que el día de hoy Asia y yo llegaríamos tarde. En cuanto estuvimos a punto de salir del edificio, vi algo que realmente me sorprendió y a la vez me entristeció, Raizer iba entrando al edificio junto con Buchou, ambos tomados de la mano con una expresión feliz hasta que me vieron, lo cual hizo que sus expresiones cambiaran a una bastante seria. Ambos pasamos a lado del otro sin decir nada, yo yendo con las chicas a la salida mientras que Buchou y Raizer entraban al viejo edificio para hacer quien sabe que, realmente no me importa.

Prologo 2.5

-Raizer POV-

Ese jodido dragón rojo, yo estaba tan feliz hace unos momentos con mi esposa, pero su simple presencia basto para desgraciar totalmente el momento, en verdad ese sujeto es bastante detestable. Rias y yo caminamos hasta su sala de reuniones y en cuanto entramos nos cercioramos de que en verdad no hubiera nadie. Yo me senté en la silla que siempre ella usaba y después Rias se sentó en mis piernas sonriendo, en verdad disfrutaba esta sensación.

-Siento el comportamiento de mi sirviente… o más bien mi ex sirviente –Dijo Rias con cierto asco en su voz mientras recordaba al Sekiryuutei –En verdad si hubiera una forma de corregirlo, lo haría

-Bueno, tal vez tenga alguna forma –Comente con una pequeña sonrisa, a decir verdad había buscado una forma de castigarlo por irse del grupo de mi amada Rias, por lo cual decidí buscar algunas opciones

-Te escucho mi amor –Rias sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-Digamos que tengo un plan, pero tendremos que hacerlo después de que se vaya –Respondí con una de mis sonrisas usuales, en verdad como disfrutaba hacer esto, torturar al desgraciado que está causándole molestias a mi amada

No sé en verdad como sucedió, pero la noticia se rego como pólvora por todos lados. El rumor ya existía hace unos días, pero en cuanto se hizo oficial todo mundo se enteró al instante, no sé realmente si fue porque vigilan al grupo Gremory desde mi matrimonio con Rias o por culpa del estúpido Sekiryuutei. Sea cual sea la razón, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para pensar en aquello, tenía que maquinar el plan perfecto para castigar a ese gusano.

-Raizer POV Fin-

Prologo Fin

 **Sin nada más que decir XD Espero les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo. Las actualizaciones serán irregulares, tal vez actualice en una semana, tal vez en tres días o si el publico aplaude lo suficiente puede que me de la locura de subir dos capítulos en un solo dia, o un dia uno y al siguiente otro. Siempre escribo dos un cap antes de subir otro XD. Gracias por todo y como siempre, acepto comentarios entre otras cosas.**


	3. Prologo 3

WhatsApp People! (?) XD Es broma

Hola a todo el mundo, ¿Listos para el primer capítulo de esta historia?... Pues aun no está listo XD Pero de mientras, les dejo el tercer y último prólogo de la historia. Sé que muchos me dirán "¿Por qué tanto prologo?" o "¿Por qué no lo hiciste en uno solo?" e incluso "Es que ya eres muy comercial (?)" Bueno, ese último no. A decir verdad cuando escribí el prólogo, este era bastante largo, así que decidí dividirlo en tres partes para no hacer tan cansada la lectura e igualmente he decido hacer los caps regulares d paginas (ojo, la pagin no es entera, solo una parte de esta). Bien llego el momento que esperaban, responderé comentarios:

BrandonRivera: XD Creeme, intentare no dejarlo para nada. Y no, son tres prologos antes del final, pero tranquilo que ya es el prologo final para esta historia y despues vendran los capitulos regulares.

Adriana-Valkyrie: Bueno, de hecho Raizer no es un bastardo por completo, no al menos despues del sandwich de puños que le dieron en la novela.

XdestroyerS: Ten por seguro que los caps regulares seran mas largos, y tal vez tardados a veces, pero intentare mas o menos cada 4-5 dias poner un nuevo cap

anthony1997: Jejejeje Bien, aqui hay otro pa que se entretenga XD

Sin más, les dejo el ultimo prólogo, espero les guste XD

Prologo 3: El final

Después del muy desagradable encuentro que tuve que Rias y Raizer, fui junto con las chicas a la pequeña cafetería que recientemente había sido abierta, se llama "Sweet Kitty" y a decir verdad mucha gente va allí desde temprano, ya que sus postres son realmente deliciosos. En cuanto llegamos a la entrada, tuvimos que hacer fila durante unos minutos hasta que nos dieran una mesa libre para cuatro, la cual para nuestra suerte se encontraba cerca de la ventana. La decoración del lugar a decir verdad era muy curiosa, pues abundaban los colores blanco y rosa junto con varias cosas con forma de gato, como las sillas, las mesas, los platos, ¡Incluso había gatos caminando libres por el lugar! Así que esto era lo que conocen como un Neko Café.

En cuanto nos sentamos, siendo Asia junto a mí y Koneko-chan y Ravel-san frente a nosotros, una empleada nos entregó las cartas y comenzamos a leerlas atentamente. A decir verdad su selección de postres era bastante variada y las fotografías que venían con las descripciones eran demasiado tentadoras, pero las más impresionadas de todos parecían ser Ravel-san y Koneko-chan, que para mi curiosidad ambas miraban el menú con ojos brillosos y la boca ligeramente abierta, ¡En verdad se ven tan tiernas así!

-El pastel de triple chocolate, ¿En verdad tendrá tanto chocolate? –Pregunto intrigada Koneko-chan mientras miraba la carta realmente intrigada -¡No sabía que existía un pastel de tres leches!

-¡¿En serio?! Es muy popular –Igualmente Ravel-san se quedaba mirando la carta con gran intriga mientras indicaba algo con el dedo en la misma -¡Mira, mira, hay un pastel de helado de varias capas!

-Oh es cierto –Koneko-chan estaba tan atenta al menú que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tanto Asia como yo estábamos intentando no reírnos, en verdad eran tan tiernas las dos

-¡Oh mira, un café de malvavisco! –Ravel-san apuntando a otra de las imágenes del menú mientras miraba con gran intriga -¿Realmente tendrá un malvavisco?

-Están muy emocionadas, Ise –Susurro Asia-chan riendo mientras veía a las dos que continuaban hablando sobre los postres de la carta, intentando decidir cuál de todos ordenar

-Si… en verdad lucen tiernas –Respondí sonriendo para después reaccionar, ¡Asia-chan igualmente me había llamado solamente por mi nombre! –Eh… A-Asi… Asia, tienes mucha razón

En cuanto mis palabras llegaron a los odios de la rubia, ella se sonrojo de sobre manera al entender lo que ella dijo hace unos momentos, mas yo simplemente le respondí "Puedes decirme solamente Ise si quieres, y yo te diré Asia" a decir verdad, quería poder decir algo para animarla antes de irme, y al parecer logre encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Ya cuando pasaron 15 minutos en los cuales Ravel-san y Koneko-chan no lograban decidirse, mire el precio de los postres y decidí pedir una gran variedad de estos para probarlos, a decir verdad iba a costarme algo, pero bueno, tenía un dinero ahorrado para unos eroges, creo que este es un mucho mejor uso.

A los pocos minutos la mesa estaba llena de platos con diferentes tipos de postres en cada uno, desde pasteles hasta algunas gelatinas y natillas de distintos y variados sabores, cada uno más colorido que el anterior. De inmediato el rostro de Koneko-chan se sonrojo junto con el de Ravel-san, ¡¿Acaso no pueden dejar de ser tan tiernas!? Incluso Asia tiene una expresión bastante tierna en estos momentos. La indecisión en el rostro de las tres era bastante notable, mas pude percibir que la pequeña loli peliblanca miraba como hipnotizada un pastel de tres leches que se encontraba cerca de mí. Por pura inercia tome un poco del pastel con una cuchara y se lo acerque a Koneko-chan.

-Koneko-chan, Ahhh –Le acerque otro poco la cuchara a su rostro y ella simplemente con el rostro sonrojado tomo la porción con su boca -¿Qué tal esta, Koneko-chan?

-¡Es muy delicioso, senpai! –Nunca he visto a Koneko-chan tan emocionada por algo, en verdad creo estar viendo una cara de ella que nadie más ha logrado ver

-¿Po-podrías darme un poco, Ise-san? –Susurro Ravel-san igualmente sonrojada mientras miraba al pastel frente a mí –Y… ¿Po-podrías… decirme… "chan"?

-Por supuesto, Ravel-chan –Repetí la acción acercando la cuchara con una pequeña porción a la boca de la Phenex –Ahhh

-Ahhh –Ravel-chan se veía realmente nerviosa cuando acerque la cuchara hacia su boca, pero en cuanto tomo la porción, su rostro cambio a uno muy similar al de Koneko-chan -¡En verdad está muy delicioso!

-Ise, yo también quiero probar –Asia se acercó a mí y abrió la boca un poco y yo de inmediato tomo otro poco del pastel dándoselo un poco nervioso -¡Oh en verdad está muy delicioso! Pero… es injusto que solo Ise nos dé a nosotras

De inmediato las tres pusieron cerca de mi boca un postre diferente, ¡Dios este es el sueño de todo hombre! De inmediato tome primero la de Koneko-chan, después la de Asia y finalmente la de Ravel-chan, a decir verdad los postres estaban realmente deliciosos, pero aquello que más me gustaba era el hecho de que por primera vez en mi vida, una chica me estaba dando de comer. En verdad juraría en estos momentos que una lágrima baja por mi mejilla, estoy tan feliz que en serio podría llorar en estos momentos. A mi espalda escuchaba algunos comentarios como "La bestia pervertida está obligando a Koneko-chan a hacer algo como eso" "Asia-chan debe de estar siendo chantajeada" entre otros más, de seguro eran de los estudiantes que habían venido a la cafetería, pero ¡No me importaban en lo más mínimo esos comentarios! Estoy feliz y nada podrá quitarme esta felicidad.

En cuanto terminamos los postres fue el momento de pagar, a decir verdad fue un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero no me importo, cada yen valió el hermoso momento que viví al igual que las expresiones de Asia, Koneko-chan y Ravel-chan. Ellas deseaban regresar al salón del club para comenzar con sus deberes, yo simplemente asentí para que fueran hacia la academia Kuoh de nuevo, mas yo decidí no acercarme y quedar un rato más por la ciudad, tal vez a jugar un rato en el salón de recreativas.

Tranquilamente camine hasta el salón de recreativas encontrándome con algunos murmullos a mi espalda, seguramente algunas chicas de mi escuela estaban hablando sobre lo que hice con las chicas hace un momento, aunque realmente ahora mismo estoy mucho más concentrado en otras cosas más importantes. En cuanto llegue al salón de recreativas, algo capto de inmediato mi atención, se trataba de una inusual chica, de cabellera color ébano que miraba el gran letrero fuera de dicho lugar con una mirada a decir verdad neutra, mucho más seria que la de Koneko-chan. Sus ropas consistían en un traje de lolita gótica y para mi sorpresa iba descalza, además de no tener alrededor de un año menos que un estudiante de primer año.

-Hola, ¿Estas perdida? –Pregunte amablemente acercándome a la chica, la cual me miro con sus ojos igualmente negros, tan negros como un profundo y oscuro abismo, decir que estaba un poco nervioso es poco pues su mirada era bastante penetrante -¿Acaso deseas entrar?

-Si –Respondió ella asintiendo sin hacer algún tipo de expresión, más que poner su dedo cerca de sus labios –Shhh

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que guarde silencio? –Mire intrigado a la chica, la cual negó y después apunto a mi brazo, donde está mi Boosted Gear

-[No compañero, me lo dice a mi] –Contesto Ddraig bastante nervioso, no ¡Ddraig estaba realmente asustado! – [Sera mejor no intentes nada tonto con ella… o de seguro no volveremos a ver la luz del día]

-(¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Tan peligrosa es esta niña?) –Pregunte por medio de nuestro enlace mental bastante impresionado, pues realmente era raro ver a Ddraig asustado o nervioso por algo

-[Es de mala educación hablar de las personas a sus espaldas] –Susurro una tercera voz en mi mente, cosa que me hizo mirar a la pelinegra que simplemente me mostro una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – [Acompáñame un rato Sekiryuutei]

Y sin decir más, la pequeña entro al establecimiento siendo seguida por mí, la verdad tenía bastante miedo de hacerlo, pero mi curiosidad termino ganándome. Pague algunas fichas de paso en la caja y me acerque a la pelinegra que me miraba con curiosidad, en especial cuando le mostré las fichas y camine hacia uno de los juegos, uno de peleas para ser más específicos. Me senté en el asiento y me hice a un lado para que ella se sentara junto a mí e introduje la moneda.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto, Sekiryuutei? –La pelinegra me miro de nuevo, esta vez mostrando un poco de curiosidad

-Es un juego de peleas, escoges a uno de estos personajes y lo usas para pelear –Tome la palanca y después apunte a los botones –Con esta palanca los mueves, con este botón golpeas y con este otro das patadas, y si tienes esta barra cargada puedes hacer una habilidad especial con este otro

-¿Por qué lo hacen? –Pregunto nuevamente curiosa mientras tomaba con su mano la palanca

-Divertirse, esto te ayuda a demostrar que tanta habilidad tienes, es solo un juego –Respondí sonriendo para después acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña –Vamos, inténtalo

-[Compañero… tienes demasiadas agallas] –Susurro Ddraig en mi cabeza mientras sentía como su voz volvía a temblar

-¿En verdad los humanos se divierten con esto? –Pregunto la pequeña jugando tranquilamente, a decir verdad no era muy buena, pero tampoco era mala –No le encuentro sentido, si tanto desean pelear los humanos simplemente deberían hacerlo

-Esto lo hacen, de cierta forma, para evitar pelear de verdad pero aun así tener la emoción de una pelea –Conteste sonriendo mientras miraba la partida –Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre

-Ophis, por el momento es todo lo que necesitas saber –Respondió la pelinegra mientras terminaba la partida, perdiendo ella –Resulto entretenido al final

-¿Quieres probar en un juego diferente, Ophis-san? –Decidí llamarla así por respeto, si ella lograba asustar a Ddraig era mejor tratarla de esa forma –Hay juegos de tiro

-¿De tiro? –Pregunto ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, a decir verdad se veía tierna de esa forma

Me moví a oro juego junto con Ophis, se trataba de un típico shooter donde tenías que dispararles a los enemigos que aparecían en la pantalla, siendo en este caso zombis. El arma le quedaba muy grande a Ophis además de que apenas podía apuntar bien hacia la pantalla, por lo cual simplemente la ayude cargándola para que pudiera jugar de forma correcta, cosa que causo un "Fue un placer conocerte" por parte de Ddraig, ¿Por qué estará actuando tan raro?. Ophis en este juego no era mala a decir verdad, estaba acabando con todo lo que se encontraba frente a ella sin siquiera fallar ¿Quién será realmente esta niña?

El resto de la tarde estuve jugando con la pequeña pelinegra en el Árcade, a decir verdad en su rostro la máxima expresión que pude ver fue una ligera sonrisa y aun así no podía percibir en ella alguna emoción, era más bien como si estuviera vacía por dentro, vacía de sentimientos. Ya estaba oscureciendo afuera, por lo cual decidí era mejor retirarnos hacia otra parte, mas Ophis simplemente negó argumentando que debía regresar a otro sitio.

-Espero verte pronto de nuevo, Sekiryuutei –Y sin decir más abrió una extraña brecha de color negro y me dirigía una última mirada con una muy pequeña sonrisa –Eres el Sekiryuutei más raro que he visto en mi larga vida

-No sé realmente que signifique eso, pero Gra… -Mis palabras fueron detenidas por un sonido similar a un sonoro disparo de cañón, sintiendo algo en mi espalda y después ver solamente un intenso color carmesí –Cias…

-[¡Issei!] –Una voz femenina grito en mi cabeza, esta era bastante más diferente a la de Ophis… ¿De quién será esa voz?

Mi cuerpo cayo frente a Ophis con un agujero gigantesco en mi estómago, literalmente estaba partido a la mitad. A mi espalda escuche unas simples palabras que fueron "Idiota, el plan era solo herirlo, no matarlo" y en respuesta a esas palabras alguien más exclamo "Pero es el Sekiryuutei, debería poder soportarlo" para acto seguido escuchar los pasos de gente corriendo. Intente decir algo, pero no lograba hacerlo, mi cuerpo apenas lograba recibir las ordenes de mi cerebro, mis brazos se movían simplemente por espasmos debido a mis últimos momentos de vida.

-N… N… N… N… -Mi voz temblaba demasiado, no lograba decir ninguna palabra coherente, más para mi sorpresa la pequeña pelinegra tomo mis mejillas y beso suavemente mis labios para después sonreírme mientras en mi mente resonaba una palabra "[Dilo]" -¡No quiero morir!

-[¿Puedes salvarlo?] –Pregunto de nuevo aquella voz femenina en mi cabeza mientras sentía como mi cuerpo lentamente iba desapareciendo – [¡Por favor Ophis-sama, haga algo!]

-Es justo lo que necesitábamos… -Y antes de darme cuenta, mis ojos se habían cerrado… posiblemente para siempre

[…]

-Kiba Pov-

Estábamos todos reunidos en el cuarto del club esperando a que Buchou nos dijera las ordenes a seguir esta noche, yo en lo personal me estaba aburriendo un poco. Probablemente sería simplemente hacer contratos como normalmente era en esta ciudad, mas por alguna razón nuestra ama no nos dejaba salir de la habitación por el momento, realmente estábamos aburridos todos. Akeno-san hablaba tranquilamente con las chicas sobre lo que habían hecho en el día mientras que Rias-sama mantenía en su rostro una expresión bastante extraña, pues se encontraba sonriendo mas esta sonrisa era muy diferente a la que usualmente mantenía en su rostro, esta tenia malicia en ella.

-Las cosas están aburridas por aquí sin Ise –Susurre molesto mientras miraba hacia el techo del cuarto -¿Dónde estará ahora?

-¡ARG! –De inmediato todas nuestras miradas fueron hacia Buchou, la cual se sostenía el pecho donde se encontraba su corazón con bastante fuerza, todos nos acercamos a ella mientras su rostro cambiaba a una expresión de bastante asombro –Algo le paso a Issei…

Ante esas palabras de inmediato Akeno creo un circulo de transporte en el suelo mientras Asia miraba con preocupación a Rias-sama intentando que le dijera más, pero la respuesta fue simplemente "No conozco los detalles". Koneko-chan se aferró a mi brazo con fuerza y algo de miedo, tal parecía que Ise se había vuelto alguien bastante importante para ella, y creo que lo es igualmente para todos nosotros. El circulo estuvo listo y nos transportamos a donde Ise, llegando al centro de la ciudad aunque este se encontraba vacío por alguna razón.

Nuestras miradas inmediatamente viajaron por todo el lugar buscando algún rastro de nuestro compañero, mas Ise no aparecía por ninguna parte. Asia grito logrando que todos volteáramos a verla, ella estaba llorando mientras apuntaba con su mano temblorosa a una zona un poco alejada de nosotros y corría susurrando "no, por favor no". Nadie comprendió porque esta reacción hasta que nos acercamos y pudimos verlo claramente… se trataba de una gran mancha de sangre, sobre la cual se encontraban 8 piezas de peón y un trozo de la ropa de nuestro compañero.

-¡Ise… no… por favor… tu no…! –Grito Asia mientras se arrodillaba frente al charco de sangre y colocaba sus manos tocándolo, para después llorar con más intensidad – ¡Ise!

-Senpai… -Koneko igualmente formo en sus ojos varias lágrimas abrazándose mucho más a mi brazo

-Issei… muerto… -Akeno mantenía su vista perdida hacia donde se encontraban las piezas de peón mientras que temblaba ligeramente

-Ese idiota… -Rias-sama mantenía una mirada de enfado más que de tristeza, ¿En verdad le estaba afectando la muerte de Ise?

-Esto… esto no puede ser… ¿Quién atacaría a Ise? –Pregunte al aire mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños, casi haciéndolos sangrar -¿Quién pudo asesinar a nuestro amigo?

Y de la nada, comenzó a llover, en el cielo no se asomaron nubes hasta ese momento, en verdad alguien buscaba hacernos esto mucho más triste aun… si es que se podía. Intentaba consolar a Koneko-chan, mas mis lágrimas igualmente habían comenzado a fluir por culpa de la tristeza, perdí a otro amigo, no pude hacer nada para protegerlo. Sin lugar a dudas, esta es la noche más oscura para el grupo Gremory.

-Kiba POV Fin-

[…]

-POV-

Mis ojos lentamente se abrieron… por alguna razón mis parpados me pesaban bastante… no podía mantenerlos arriba por más de un segundo. Mi cuerpo me estaba doliendo bastante, no podía sentir nada más que un fuerte dolor y cansancio físico. Moví como pude mi cabeza hacia la derecha mirando el lugar donde me encontraba, se trataba de algo similar a un cuarto de hospital, mas este se encontraba hecho de algo similar al cristal, pero este en lugar de ser totalmente transparente dejaba ver un ligero brillo celeste. A mi izquierda pude escuchar un sonido similar al que hace un cuchillo cuando está pelando una fruta, cosa que me hizo voltear débilmente para ver de qué se trataba.

-[Parece que ya despertaste] –Junto a mí se encontraba una pequeña chica, tal vez de la edad de Koneko, la cual tenía un largo cabello de color rojo el cual llegaba poco antes de sus rodillas, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar bastante intenso y su piel era de una tonalidad ligeramente pálida. Estaba vestida con un vestido corto de color rojo con adornos negros, bastante elegante a decir verdad, más lo que me sorprendió en verdad fueron las alas de dragón rojas que se asomaban en su espalda al igual que una cola de reptil

-¿Qui… quién eres? –Susurre débilmente, causando una pequeña sonrisa en la chica

-[¿Ya tan rápido te olvidaste de mí, compañero?] –Pregunto la chica mientras sonreía y se acostaba junto a mí en la cama levantando la sabana… No, no podría ser… -[Yo soy la gran Welsh Dragon, Ddraig]

-¡¿Ddraig?! –Grite tanto sorprendido como confundido viendo a la hermosa chica a mi lado la cual simplemente me sonrió para después abrazarme -¿Desde cuando eres una chica?

-[Siempre he sido hembra, pero nunca me preguntaste] –Respondió con simpleza Ddraig para después ver a mi lado un tanto ¿Celosa? ¿Molesta? – [Ophis-sama, no te aproveches de la situación]

Cuando voltee a mi otro lado, pude ver como la misma Ophis se encontraba a mi lado acostada, pero ella simplemente estaba fingiendo dormir, ya que cada tanto abría uno de sus ojos para verme. Intente levantarme de la cama para poder salir del lugar y averiguar que había pasado, pero me di cuenta de algo… mi cuerpo no existía de mi cintura para abajo.

-¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?! –

Fin del prologo

 **Y bien XD Alli tienen el ultimo prologo, con esto damos inicio a la primera saga de nuestro fic. Como agradecimiento especial quiero darle las gracias a Shiki Kurogane, mejor conocido aquí como Paradox, el cual ha aportado muchas ideas y algunas otras que me agradecerán cuando decida hacer lemon e.e gracias Nii-san**

 **Oh y hablando de Lemon, queda abierta la votación "Llevense la virginidad de Ise" y con esto postulo a los candidatos para esto:**

 **Akeno: 0**

 **Asia: 0**

 **Koneko: 0**

 **Ddraig: 0**

 **Ophis: 0**

 **Kiba: 0**

 **¿Qué? No discriminen, este es un fic para todos los grupos, por eso habrá de todo… okno XD Kiba es un comodin, se tratara de algun OC aleatorio que haya aparecido en la historia hasta ese momento, pero lo pongo como Kiba para no arruinar la sorpresa de quien es y… para reirme un rato de todos los que elijan a Kiba XD Sean claros cuando elijan, podran votar una vez por cada capitulo y por dos personas (Esto es para que haya mayor cantidad de votos) Anunciare a la ganadora al capitulo 5 y de alli... ya veremos cuando subo el lemon.**

 **Sin mas se despide Makoto Ayame, el perdedor numero 1 de Raven Tail.**


	4. Capitulo 1: Mi mision

Jejejeje aquí llega el perdedor número 1 de Raven Tail, Makoto Ayame, con este primer capítulo del fic. Las votaciones las he visto de cerca y… que malos, nadie quiere a Asia-chan, aunque tal vez la terminen queriendo después de hoy (?) Y como es mi fiel costumbre, responderé algunos comentarios que me llamaron la atención.

 **Adriana-Valkyrie:** Sin comentarios XD Simplemente diré que tu comentario es de mis favoritos, ya que eres la primera crítica constructiva que recibo. Me agradan los lectores que me critican (sin exagerar mucho, mi corazón es frágil (?)) Ya que me ayudan a mejorar. A decir verdad me gusta cambiar mucho de los mundos en los que trabajo, ya que así puedo sacar como potencial "Lo que pudo haber sido" de alguna forma. Sobre Raizer… mejor no doy spoiler.

 **romerolaguado:** Jejejejeje posiblemente quien no camine sea otra e.e y si, las ideas son infinitas cuando se tratan de ese tipo de cosas.

 **BrandonRivera:** Sep XD El pobre no puede hacer lo que más le gustaría hacer ahora (?) Jejeje bueno, déjame decirte que el prólogo anterior fue para poder satisfacer al público lolicon.

 **Tyranyus:** Eso de la novela fue enfermo D: pero troll

 **Sekiryuutei:** WTF? No entendí nada e.e

 **Cinder:** Si gana Koneko, ira dedicado a todos los lolicons del mundo

Capítulo 1: Mi misión

A veces el destino te depara varias sorpresas, algunas veces estas son realmente buenas, otras más las sorpresas del destino son malas, pero hay algunas veces… en las cuales el destino te hace imposible la vida. Una sonora explosión a mi espalda me hizo volar lejos junto con varios árboles de la zona. Me encontraba en una zona boscosa, lejana de toda civilización, usando simplemente un pantalón de color negro y mi Boosted Gear. Detrás de mi apareció un gigantesco hombre, el cual se veía un poco viejo, mas su abundante musculatura lo mostraban como una persona imponente ¡Y realmente lo era! Ese anciano incluso tiene un brillo malvado en sus ojos…

-¡¿Qué sucede Ise?! –Pregunto el hombre mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla –Si no logras terminar tu entrenamiento, no podrás servirle a tus maestros de forma correcta

-¡Usted está loco, Súper O-san! –Grite mientras huía corriendo a cuatro patas similar a como lo hacen las ardillas asustadas

Durante el último mes, este gigantesco Súper O-san me ha estado siguiendo por todo el bosque a veces entrenándome y otras dándome lecciones de "resistencia" siguiéndome por todo el lugar con intenciones asesinas. No tenía donde dormir, solo podía comer lo que conseguía y para mi mala suerte solo he sobrevivido a base de nueces y algunos pocos insectos comestibles que he logrado cazar en el lugar. Debo admitir que he crecido un poco en musculatura, pero aun así eso no justifica poner al límite mi vida a los pocos días de haber recuperado mi cuerpo, es algo que recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

Flashback

-¡¿Qué demonios le paso a mi cuerpo?! –Gritaba mientras veía como faltaba la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo, intentaba levantarme de la cama, pero todo mi cuerpo me dolía e igualmente lo que me faltaba me impedía levantarme -¡Ddraig, Ophis, ayúdenme!

-El Sekiryuutei es bastante raro –Comento Ophis a mi izquierda mientras me miraba

-[Créeme, en verdad lo es] –Respondió Ddraig mientras me observaba con cierta pena y un claro sonrojo en su rostro – [Por favor compañero, detente]

-¡Mi orgullo, ahora ya no poder tener sexo! –Grite desesperado mientras me retorcía e la cama

-[¡Cállate idiota!] –Grito Ddraig mientras me daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndome entrar en razón – [Te daré el resumen, moriste y fuiste traído aquí para que "Renazcas"]

-¿Renacer? –Pregunte intrigado mientras veía a Ddraig que se sostenía la cabeza con una de sus manos -¿De qué están hablando?

-Eso te lo explicare yo, Sekiryuutei –Contesto Ophis mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y tocaba la zona donde deberían estar mis piernas –Últimamente nosotros hemos sentido la necesidad de interferir en el mundo, pero nosotros por ley no podemos dejar nuestra dimensión a menos que seamos invitados por algún líder de las tres grandes facciones, los cuales no están muy ansiosos por vernos

-Pero… aun no comprendo que tiene que ver conmigo –Susurre confundido mientras veía como Ddraig negaba y Ophis esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

-Simple, nosotros pensamos en ocupar a uno de los dos grandes dragones celestiales como intermediario entre nosotros y las otras tres grandes facciones –Respondió la pequeña pelinegra mientras me apuntaba –Y hemos decidido utilizarte a ti como intermediario

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Acaso soy más fuerte que el otro dragón celestial? –Pregunte confundido mientras me apuntaba con el dedo índice, hasta que entre en cuenta de las palabras de Ophis –Espera, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Hay otro dragón celestial?

-[No compañero, de hecho eres el Sekiryuutei más débil de la historia] –Ddraig dijo esto con un tono difícil de medir, pues se notaba entre molesto y burlón, además de un pequeño toque de seriedad – [Pero también eres el más… "Peculiar" así que eso te hace un mejor candidato]

-Eso y que el Hakuryuukou se negó a ayudarnos –Respondió Ophis con simpleza, logrando que toda la autoestima que me restaba cayera hecha pedazos –Eres la única opción que nos queda, por lo cual hemos decidido hacerte nuestro representante ante las grandes facciones

-Bien… logro comprender eso más o menos, pero… -Ya estaba tan tranquilo que incluso podía hablar con fluidez sin alterar -¡Qué demonios le paso a mis piernas!

-[Tranquilo compañero, ahora mismo tu cuerpo se está regenerando] –Explico Ddraig mientras sonreía de lado y se sentaba a mi lado – [Ophis-sama y nuestros dioses acordaron darte un cuerpo nuevo para que puedas servirles correctamente, este apenas se está regenerando]

-No termino de entenderlo… pero puedo suponer que pronto mis piernas aparecerán naturalmente –Susurre mientras tocaba el espacio vacío donde no se encontraban mis piernas -¡Espera! ¿Quién me disparo? ¿Qué sucedió con mis padres y mis amigos?

-[Compañero, llevas una semana dormido a decir verdad] –Me contesto Ddraig mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cierta tristeza – [Al parecer el grupo Gremory le mintió a tus padres que te fuiste a una escuela privada en el extranjero, en cambio ellos buscan al responsable aun]

Ya veo, mi asesinato es un caso sin resolver dentro del inframundo. Me pregunto, ¿Cómo les estará yendo? Asia de seguro está llorando por mi muerte, debe ser la más destrozada de todos. Koneko-chan posiblemente este algo deprimida, realmente no puedo adivinar como se sentirá, después de todo, apenas y mostraba emociones conmigo. Kiba, el muy idiota posiblemente esté pensando en encontrar mi asesino y vengarse, además puedo apostar que el idiota de Saji lo esté siguiendo por ese camino. Akeno… ella sinceramente debe estar molesta a la vez que triste por haberme dejado matar así de fácil, aunque por lo que vi esa tarde… estoy seguro que ella no podrá asimilar del todo mi muerte al igual que Asia. Buchou… No, prefiero no pensar en eso.

-Entonces solo queda esperar un poco –Exclamo Ophis mientras caminaba hacia el exterior de la habitación –En una semana más tus piernas aparecerán, después de eso comenzara tu entrenamiento

-¿Entrenamiento? –Pregunte impresionado mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada a Ophis

-Por supuesto, no podemos dejar que alguien débil sea quien nos represente ante las demás facciones –Y sin decir más la pequeña chica se fue de la habitación, dejándonos solos a Ddraig y a mí

Decir que la semana paso rápida, es decir una gran mentira. El tiempo dentro de esa habitación parecía pasar más lento, ya que por más veces que me dormía, siempre que despertaba apenas habían pasado alrededor de dos horas. Mi cuerpo constantemente sentía hambre, lo cual según me decían era normal pues estaba gastando mucha energía regenerándose e igualmente a veces me despertaba gritando de dolor, pues el proceso de regeneración es bastante tardado y doloroso. Le agradezco a Dios que Ddraig estaba conmigo, sino me hubiera muerto ya sea por el dolor o de aburrimiento en el lugar.

Cada vez que comenzaba el proceso, ella me daba algunas palabras de ánimo para que lograra resistirlo, ¡Aunque a veces parecían más insultos tsundere! Sus palabras de ánimo en ocasiones eran cosas como "Vamos idiota, sino aguantas esto pediré que te revivan solo para matarte yo misma", pero a pesar de esto, puedo sentir en sus palabras que realmente se preocupa por mí. Cuando me aburro Ddraig me platica sobre viejos tiempos, además de algunas cosas sobre sus antiguos portadores, he podido aprender mucho de ella, pues incluso comprendo mucho mejor las funciones del Boosted Gear.

Cuando el proceso de regeneración estuvo terminado, Ophis regreso a la habitación con su vestimenta usual, llevando en manos algo de ropa para mí, además de ir seguida por otra figura adulta. Se trataba de un hombre, más o menos de 40 años, de larga cabellera blanca ligeramente erizada y ojos castaños, su piel era muy ligeramente bronceada y en su rostro se apreciaban algunas marcas rojas. Su vestimenta era de cierta forma extraña, pues se trataba de un kimono de color verde opaco sobre el cual llevaba un chaleco rojo y un pantalón del mismo color que el kimono.

-Así que este es nuestro pequeño heraldo, ¿Eh? No se ve tan fuerte –Comento el hombre sonriendo de lado mientras se acercaba a mí, para después fijar su vista en Ddraig –Hola hermosa, hace siglos que no nos vemos

-[De todos tenías que venir tu] –Exclamo Ddraig con molestia mientras veía al sujeto que sonreía ampliamente, cosa que hizo a la pelirroja abrazarse fuertemente a mi brazo, sorprendiéndome –[Antes de que hagas algo pervertido, déjame advertirte que mi novio es bastante fuerte, el logro por si solo destruir una montaña sin proponérselo]

¡¿Novio?! ¡¿Cuándo demonios me volví su novio?! No es que me moleste, pero ¡¿Cuándo lo decidió?! Además, ¡Lo de la montaña fue un accidente mientras entrenábamos mi Dragon Shoot! El hombre de cabellera blanca se rio ante las palabras de Ddraig causando un sonrojo en esta, más se relajó al ver como el sujeto se alejaba un poco.

-Ddraig, ¿Quién es este anciano? –Pregunte un tanto curioso mientras veía como el sujeto se volteaba para verme

-¡¿Anciano?! ¡¿No sabes quién soy?! –Grito el hombre mientras me miraba furioso, más se molestó mucho más cuando negué con la cabeza, causando que se colocara en una pose ridícula de Kabuki -¡Yo soy uno de los 15 grandes dioses dragón, aquel que llego a la maestría en todas las artes tanto mágicas como literarias, soy el gran Jiraya, el dragón ermitaño!

-… -Mi mirada se centró unos momentos en el "dragón" delante de mí, mas mi mente simplemente dejo que de mi bocas salieran unas palabras –Ya está senil

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme maldito mocoso?! –De inmediato el anciano se lanzó contra mí dando un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, causando enfado en Ddraig

-[¡Oye no golpees a mi novio!] –Grito Ddraig y de inmediato salto contra el anciano golpeándolo con sus puños en el rostro – [¡El pervertido toco mi pecho!]

-¡Oye déjala! –Y allí fui yo igualmente a meterme en la pelea golpeando como podía el pervertido peliblanco

Mientras nosotros nos peleábamos en el suelo contra el pervertido, Ophis simplemente se sentó en mi cama y comenzó a comer tranquilamente mi desayuno, a decir verdad ella me dijo que no sentía nunca hambre, pero que de todas maneras el sabor de esta le resultaba placentero. Una vez la "gran batalla" se dio por terminada, el anciano estaba con la ropa rota, Ddraig mantenía en su rostro un fuerte sonrojo y yo finalmente me había vestido. La batalla termino cuando yo intente alejar a Ddraig de Jiraya, más cuando la jale hacia mi recordé que no llevaba ninguna prenda, por lo cual cierta parte de mi cuerpo rozo con su parte posterior, provocando que ella se sonrojara e igualmente me comenzara a atacar.

-Ahora, podemos comenzar con los temas realmente importantes –Exclamo Ophis mientras nos miraba sentada en la cama que usaba –Sekiryuutei, serás llevado a las montañas donde un conocido para que puedas entrenar y acostumbrarte a tu cuerpo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –Pregunte curioso mientras Ophis abría lo que parecía ser un portal con un solo movimiento de sus manos

-Ahora mismo tu cuerpo apenas tiene las capacidades de un humano normal, tienes que entrenar tu cuerpo para que al menos estés a la par con tu antiguo yo –Indico la pelinegra mientras apuntaba al portal que recientemente había creado –Entra con Ddraig, regresare por ti dentro de un mes

-Espera, ¿Un mes? –Pregunte mientras veía como Ddraig se volvía a abrazar de mi brazo y se iluminaba en color rojo para después desaparecer -¿Dónde has ido Ddraig?

-[Estoy aquí compañero, simplemente regrese al Boosted Gear, sino estoy dentro este no tendrá ningún poder] –Explico la pelirroja mientras su voz, ahora de chica, resonaba en mi cabeza como siempre – [Vamos, entre mas rápido terminemos el entrenamiento, mas rápido volveremos a ver a tus padres y amigos]

Ante las palabras de Ddraig simplemente asentí con la cabeza para acto seguido saltar al interior del portal. Lo primero que vi fue la intensa luz del sol dando de frente a mis ojos, cegándome unos instantes, en verdad extrañaba el calor de este. Una vez mi vista se acostumbró, pude darme cuenta que me encontraba en una montaña boscosa, con abundante flora y fauna, la cual sonaba a mi alrededor, el aire era realmente limpio, nada que ver con el de las ciudades. Mire al piso con cierta curiosidad, ya que viendo las copas de los arboles me di cuenta de algo, me encontraba en un prado perfectamente circulas, pero más que una formación natural, parecía que alguien lo había hecho a propósito.

-Oh, parece que Jiraya me ha traído un regalo –Esas simples palabras me hicieron darme la vuelta

Frente a mí se encontraba un anciano realmente alto e imponente, ¡Por dios debía medir cerca de dos metros y medio, además de que tenía tantos músculos como un fisicoculturista! Su cabello era rubio con un mechón alto y en su rostro se mostraba una abundante barba. Su vestimenta consistía en un kimono de color verde opaco y unas sandalias de madera. En cuanto vi al gigantesco hombre me coloque en pose de batalla, más este simplemente rio.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esa pose? –El hombre simplemente coloco una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza aun riendo –En verdad tendré que trabajar un poco en ti, pero veo mucho potencial

-¿De que está hablando? ¿Quién es usted? –Pregunte intrigado mientras veía como el anciano continuaba riendo mientras acariciaba su barba, en verdad he estado conociendo mucha gente nueva

-Mi nombre es Hayato Furinji, soy conocido como "el súper hombre" y déjame decirte que soy el orgulloso portador del título del humano más fuerte sin Sacred Gear de la historia –Respondió el hombre mientras se presentaba aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro –Jiraya es un viejo amigo, y cuando me pidió el favor de entrenar a una futura proeza, en verdad no pude resistirme a aceptar

-¿En verdad me ayudara a entrenar? –Pregunte con cierta emoción mientras daba un paso adelante realmente animado

-Por supuesto que si –En cuanto estas palabras fueron dichas por él, un aura realmente aterradora rodeo su cuerpo –Comienza la primera lección

Fin del flashback

-En verdad creo que las nueces de esta montaña son realmente nutritivas –Susurre mientras me mantenía en cuclillas comiendo una diminuta nuez de forma similar a una ardilla –Si no hubiera muerto de hambre desde hace días

-[Ve el lado positivo, has mejorado mucho de cuando eras un demonio] –Comento Ddraig riendo aun dentro del Boosted Gear

En verdad debo admitir eso, mi cuerpo se sentía mucho más fuerte que en ese entonces, mi velocidad ha mejorado un poco y mi fuerza igualmente ha crecido algo, incluso puedo notar como mi altura y musculatura ha cambiado ligeramente. Mire hacia el cielo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro y me tiraba de espaldas a la tierra. Me pregunto, ¿Cómo les estará yendo a los demás?

-Ise Pov fin-

-Kiba Pov-

Ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Ise, realmente todos en el grupo se encuentran bastante mal… o al menos la mayoría. Buchou desde entonces no ha demostrado la menor preocupación por el caso e incluso ha llegado a no volver a mencionarlo, en verdad ella se está portando tan fría. Una semana después de que Ise muriera, Koneko-chan desapareció sin dejar rastro, por más que intentaban llamarla ella no contestaba y cuando Buchou intento invocarla por la fuerza, algo se lo impidió, en verdad me está preocupando. Saji se notaba muy dolido por la muerte de su rival y ha estado entrenando más duro desde entonces, parece que ha conseguido la guía de un maestro, pues Sona Kaichou nos ha comentado que a veces desaparece toda la tarde. En cuanto a Asia-san y Akeno-san…

Ahora mismo me encontraba subiendo unas largas escaleras en la colina que se encuentra en Kuoh, en la cima de estas se encuentra el templo Himejima, y hogar de la reina del grupo Gremory, Akeno-san. Ella ha estado bastante deprimida, por lo cual todos venimos a verla diariamente para intentar animarla. A pesar de ir a la escuela, sus notas están bajando radicalmente y no habla con nadie, ni siquiera con nosotros…

-¡Yuto-sensei! –Desde el cielo cayo un corte descendente con gran fuerza, proveniente de un sable, el cual fue detenido fácilmente por una espada negra que cree en mi mano –tch

-No Asia-chan, no es una espada –Simplemente moví mi arma lanzando un poco lejos a mi atacante, el cual cayo de pie –Ese es un sable, al ser más delgado y liviano que una espada normal es perfecto para ataques rápidos y fulminantes, mas no es recomendable que hagas ataques como los de hace un momento

-¡Hai! –Delante de mí se encontraba Asia Argento, el alfil del grupo Gremory, pero a diferencia de sus ropas de monja usuales, estaba vistiendo una blusa de licra color verde y un short de color negro hecho del mismo material, además de llevar su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo y portar en su mano derecha un sable cuya hoja era de un color rojo y la cazoleta tenía un diseño similar a un dragón del mismo color

-Por cierto Asia-chan… -Gire mi mirada hacia el cercano templo Himejima, viendo en la entrada de este a Akeno-san vistiendo sus ropas de Miko con la vista perdida en el cielo con una taza de té entre sus manos, en verdad se notaba bastante afectada -¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, simplemente se ha limitado a repetir lo de siempre –Respondió Asia mientras bajaba un poco la mirada con bastante tristeza –En verdad… Ise nos hace bastante falta

-Si –Me limite a responder mientras me acercaba a un pequeño monumento de mármol que se encontraba junto al templo –En verdad fue egoísta de tu parte irte así

-Fue mi culpa… si hubiera sido más fuerte en el Rating Game… si hubiera sido de mayor utilidad… -Susurro Asia-chan dejando salir unas pocas lágrimas al tiempo de que apretaba con fuerza el mango de su sable

-Tonta –Fue una forma bastante infantil de hacerlo, pero golpee suavemente la frente de la rubia llamando su atención –Ise hubiera dicho "Lo hiciste bien, el que tuvo que ser más fuerte era yo" No importa si lo hubieras dicho tú, si lo hubiera dicho yo o si lo hubiera dicho cualquiera, su respuesta siempre seria la misma para evitar que estemos tristes

-Si… tienes razón –Asia-chan se inclinó sobre el monumento de mármol y lo beso suavemente –Me esforzare mucho, Ise

El monumento se trataba de una lápida de color blanco puro, con el nombre de Ise, si fecha de nacimiento y muerte. Todo en letras doradas junto con las palabras "Por aquel que nunca se rindió sin importar la situación" en color rojo. Cada día limpiábamos este monumento, cortábamos la hierba alrededor y Asia-chan había plantado algunas flores realmente hermosas. A pesar de que Asia-chan quiere aprender a pelear, no ha descuidado ni un instante su entrenamiento con su Sacred Gear y su magia, de hecho ella igualmente consiguió a un excelente maestro, pero nos dice que tiene prohibido hablar de él.

-Bien Asia-chan, iniciemos desde el principio –Exclame sonriendo mientras creaba de nuevo otra espada en mi mano, esta vez siendo un sable –No soy muy bueno con este tipo de armas, así que estaremos en igualdad de condición

-¡Hai! –

Ise, donde quiera que estés, espero puedas vernos, todos mejoraremos en tu memoria, así podremos defender todo aquello que tu un día quisiste proteger, costara lo que costara.

-Kiba Pov fin-

-Ise Pov-

De la nada estornude con fuerza, creo que alguien está hablando de mí en alguna parte del mundo jejeje. Limpie mi nariz con un pañuelo y acto seguido me vestí con la ropa de repuesto que me habían dado, consistiendo en una camisa sin mangas color rojo y un pantalón negro, al igual que una chaqueta de color negro. Hoy sería el día en que Ophis regresara por mí, así que de cierta forma me encontraba entusiasmado, ya que al fin vería a los que serían mis "jefes". El Súper O-san se quedó sentado sobre una roca observándome con una pequeña sonrisa, en verdad el me hizo progresar bastante, ¡Incluso me enseño técnicas interesantes! Súper O-san en verdad era un gran maestro.

Al pasar unos 20 minutos, una brecha dimensional se creó frente a mí y de allí apareció Ophis la cual dio una mirada a Hayato, el cual simplemente asintió y se despidió de mi con la mano para acto seguido decir "Confía siempre en ti Ise, da todo en la batalla, protege a quienes amas y ten por seguro que siempre lograras salir victorioso" Después de estas palabras asentí con fuerza y haciendo una reverencia para dar las gracias, ingrese en la brecha dimensional con Ophis.

Cuando pasamos por la brecha, reaparecimos encima de una gigantesca roca en ella con un gran diseño circular similar a un reloj, pero al contrario de los normales, este tenía 13 horas. Sobre cada hora del reloj se encontraba uno de los símbolos del zodiaco, siendo el último Ofiuco, creo, no recuerdo del todo ya que Ophis solo me lo menciono de forma parcial. Cada uno de los 13 dioses dragón estaba representado por un símbolo del zodiaco, realmente este símbolo era por su fecha de nacimiento o "creación" por lo cual no había mayor significado que este.

Alrededor de la gran roca donde me encontraba, había varios pedestales, algunos vacíos, pero en otros se encontraban enormes e imponentes reptiles, ¡Ellos eran dioses presentes! En verdad era grandioso poder verlos a todos. Ophis me conto que cada uno de ellos había obtenido el título de dios dragón por haber logrado algo, no importa si fuera bueno o malo, pero si lograban llegar al "nivel" necesario, ellos eran admitidos en este grupo.

Mirando a todos los puestos pude observar como un pilar se encontraba viejo y derruido, al igual que su símbolo del zodiaco estaba apagado… ese debe ser el lugar de Ophis, pero ¿Por qué su puesto se ve así? Junto a ese pilar hay otro más, pero este se encuentra destruido, posiblemente ese dios haya sido expulsado o algo así, en verdad no lo comprendo.

-Issei Hyoudou, ¿Sabes porque estás aquí? –Pregunto una imponente voz que resonó en todo el salón, se trataba de un gigantesco dragón de escamas color rojo intenso, era tan imponente que me atrevía a decir era el más grande dentro de la sala, él es el dragón de los sueños, Great Red –Responde

-Solo se lo básico, Great Red-sama –Respondí intentando que mi voz no temblara, mas era difícil al encontrarme frente a imponentes figuras

-Oh parece que el chico tiene educación –Comento con cierto humor otra figura, la cual se trataba un gigantesco dragón de color purpura con el estómago de un ligero color lila, su cuerpo era un poco musculoso y su espalda al igual que su cabeza mostraba algunas púas realmente filosas, además de grandes colmillos y un extraño miasma a su alrededor, este es el Dragón de la peste, Pollux –Pero estoy seguro que solamente es otro desgraciado pervertido

-Puedes apostarlo amigo –Comento otro dragón con forma similar a las serpientes, demostrando que se trataba de un dragón originario del continente asiático, sus escamas eran de un curioso color rojo con el vientre color crema al igual que marcas rojas en él, su cabeza presentaba una protuberancia similar a un casco y a lado dos cuernos amarillos, su boca mostraba una gran sonrisa, pero lo más curioso era que en su cuello llevaba una cresta de color similar a los papiros con una escritura en tinta negra y una abundante cabellera blanca, este era el Dragón pervertido que conocí, el dragón ermitaño Jiraya –Si hubieras visto como trato a la pobre Ddraig-chan e igualmente está buscando pervertir a nuestra tierna Ophis-chan

-Muérete –Murmuro de forma neutra Ophis al tiempo que le lanzaba una piedra a la cabeza al dragón pervertido, jejeje creo que gracias a eso poder controlarme para no golpearlo… por ahora

-Kufufufufu ver a nuestra pequeña Ophis junto a su novio en verdad me da ternura -¡Uno de ellos está intentando picar la paciencia de Ophis! Se trataba de un gigantesco espectro de forma reptilinea, cubierto por una niebla negra que apenas deja ver su esquelético rostro, sus alas eran similares a varias telas extendidas y sus ojos brillaban en un paranormal color ambarino al igual que algunos espíritus que revoloteaban a su alrededor dando ligeros aullidos, el dragón emperador de la muerte Urgot – ¿Acaso nuestra pequeña lo comparte con Ddraig-chan? ¿Él se las tira a ambas en la noche?

-[Ise…y yo…] -¡Rompieron a Ddraig! Ella ahora mismo está murmurando cosas dentro del Boosted Gear y por lo que puedo escuchar está bastante sonrojada

-Urgot modera tu vocabulario… ¿Qué haremos si la niña comienza a hablar así? –Ahora fue el turno de un enorme hibrido entre un tigre y un dragón, su cuerpo era de escamas atigradas con una apariencia similar a pelaje, además de que su forma recordaba a la de un dragón europeo a pesar de verse más como un espécimen asiático, en sus zarpas y cabeza crecía algo de pelo, siendo el de la cabeza anaranjado y el de las garras negro, al igual que una mecha en su cabello de color anaranjada. En su espalda crecían dos grandes garras blancas de las cuales se desprendían sus alas de color aguamarina, además de grandes cuernos de color negro en su cabeza, él era el dragón emperador oriental, Lee Pai Long –Imagínate que ella comience a decir que hace en las noches con el Sekiryuutei

-Sería un buen material para mis libros a decir verdad –Comento Jiraya mientras sacaba una libreta de quien sabe dónde –Tengo que sacar una cuarta parte tarde o temprano

-Oh yo quiero ser el primero en leerlo –Exclamo de inmediato Pollux mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-¡No, soy yo el único con ese derecho! –Reclamo Urgot mientras miraba con molestia a Pollux

-¡No se peleen ustedes dos! –Great Red levanto la voz como todo buen líder, en verdad es impresionante como logra hacer callar a los otros dos –Si alguien va a leer el libro primero, ese debo ser yo

Y eso desato una gran discusión entre dragones, los cuales clamaban querer ser el primer lector del libro que planeaba hacer el Eroryuu Jiraya. Yo simplemente suspire y vi a las otras siluetas, las cuales se encontraban oscurecidas totalmente, esto me llamo la atención más Ddraig aclaro mi duda diciéndome "Solamente son sus consciencias, ellos están realmente en otros lugares". Entonces hay cosas más importantes que yo, ¿Eh? Bueno si le tomaron tanta importancia al libro del dragón pervertido, creo que no soy tan importante a decir verdad. Ophis a mi lado simplemente negaba y se sentó en el suelo a ver la pelea, por lo cual decidí hacer lo mismo para esperar hasta que ellos acabaran la discusión.

Paso alrededor de una hora hasta que los dragones recordaran que yo existía y recobraran la compostura, prometiendo que ese incidente no se volvería a repetir… aunque cuando vi la expresión que tenía Ophis, estaba más que seguro que ese incidente no sería el primero ni el ultimo de ese tipo. Great Red se aclaró la garganta y comenzó de nuevo.

-Issei Hyoudou, hemos decidido romper el silencio con las demás especies y para ello deberemos iniciar tratos con las tres grandes facciones –Explico Great Red mientras me observaba con seriedad, la misma que perdió cuando se puso a discutir sobre el libro –Pero el dios de la biblia nos selló para que no pudiéramos salir de este lugar a menos que el jefe de alguna facción nos invite a la tierra y solo por cortos periodos de tiempo

-Entonces me necesitan a mí como intermediario, para que hable con las grandes facciones, ¿Cierto? –Pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta, mas necesita confirmarlo en caso de que necesiten que realizara otro objetivo

-Así es, pero también necesitamos que hagas algunos trabajos antes –Exclamo el dragón Pollux mientras esbozaba algo similar a una gran sonrisa –Necesitamos que vayas al inframundo y le pidas al Maou Lucifer un título de nobleza, eso te ayudara a tener peso en los asuntos políticos

-Creo que si lo platico con Sirzechs-sama podremos llegar a un acuerdo –Comente mientras miraba a otro lado, a decir verdad me llevaba bien con Lucifer-sama, e incluso después de lo sucedido con Buchou, él me dijo que si podía hacer algo por mi haría lo posible

-Bien, y en segundo lugar, necesitamos que formes un grupo –Las palabras de Long en cierta forma fueron lógicas para mí, después de todo, si necesitaban que tuviera un título de nobleza igualmente necesitarían que tuviera siervos –Ophis se encargara de llevarte a algunos lugares de interés donde podrás encontrar algunas personas interesantes, aunque no usaras el sistema de piezas de los demonios, eso sería darle preferencia a la facción de ellos

-Oh y también… -El gran Urgot se quedó pensando unos momentos para después continuar –Necesitaras un tutor, tenemos que entrenarte para que sepas utilizar tus nuevas habilidades, después de todo aún permanecen selladas desde que te revivimos

-¿Nuevas habilidades? –Pregunte ciertamente confundido, ya que ni siquiera sabía que método usaron para revivirme

-Veras Issei, nosotros para poder revivirte tuvimos que hacer un procedimiento bastante difícil y ciertamente nuevo –Explico Great Red mientras me miraba con cierta intriga para después extenderme la palma de su garra y mostrar que en esta había una pequeña herida –Yo utilice mi carne para darte un nuevo cuerpo, mientras que Ophis y los demás dieron su poder para que tu cuerpo estuviera estable, después tu alma fue transportada a este nuevo cuerpo que tienes junto con el Boosted Gear y Ddraig

-Entonces, actualmente soy… -Mire mis propias manos con cierta intriga y confusión, mas mi frase fue completada por el Eroryuu

-Un dragón, como nosotros Ise –Respondió el peliblanco mientras regresaba a su forma humana y se colocaba a mi lado, apoyando su mano en mi hombro –Déjenmelo a mí, yo seré su tutor hasta que pueda mantener sus poderes

-Entonces está decidido, Jiraya será quien entrene a Issei –Great Red movió su mano hacia mí de nuevo y con una de sus garras toco mi pecho, sobre mi corazón –Ahora mismo eres un dragón, llevas nuestra sangre y nuestro espíritu, demuéstrale a todos porque los dragones somos las criaturas más fuertes

-¡Así lo hare, Red-sama! –Grite de forma orgullosa mientras colocaba mi mano en mi pecho, en señal de comprometerme a hacerlo –Prometo crear el grupo más fuerte de todos, te prometo convertirme en el dragón más fuerte del mundo y prometo nunca defraudar sus expectativas, tengan por seguro que lo lograre

-¡Así se habla muchacho! –Great Red sonrió ampliamente para después mirar a Ophis –Llévalo a su primer destino, como primera misión diplomática tendrás que ir a la basílica de San Marcos, necesitas entablar un primer contacto con la iglesia de forma satisfactoria, ellos son los de mente más "abierta" sobre una alianza entre facciones

-Entendido, ya verán que yo conseguiré cumplir mi misión –Ophis tranquilamente creo una brecha con un movimiento de su mano y después me indico que entrara junto a ella –Los veré pronto, Great Red-sama

Entre junto con Ophis a la brecha viendo de nuevo el paisaje para después ver frente a mí el gran paisaje de Venecia, realmente solo había escuchado algunas cosas sobre esta ciudad, pero nunca creí que fuera tan impresionante como lo que podía ver frente a mis ojos ¡Era una ciudad llena de canales de agua! Había varias especies de botes alargados transitando las "calles" de esta ciudad e igualmente para el paso de personas existían unos puentes interconectando los bloques donde se encuentran las casas y los locales. Ophis mantenía una expresión neutra a mi lado mientras observaba la ciudad, mas pude notar que tenía un ligero deje de curiosidad ante todo lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Respire con una gran sonrisa el aire de esta ciudad, realmente se sentía un poco diferente al aire de Japón, aunque no podía encontrar una razón por la cual sucediera esto.

-Ophis, ¿Vamos a ver la ciudad? –Pregunte a la pequeña pelinegra a mi lado, la cual asintió y de forma extraña trepo por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros y sentarse -¿Eh?

-Con esta formación podre derrotar a Great Red –Susurro mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre mi cabeza –No… aún nos falta altura

-¿Por qué quieres derrotar a Great Red-Sama? –Pregunte curioso mientras viraba mis ojos hacia donde se encontraba Ophis, la cual simplemente suspiro –Igualmente note que no te llevas muy bien con los otros dioses dragones y no estás en la brecha dimensional con ellos, ¿Por qué?

-La basílica de San Marcos esta al norte de nuestra posición, llegaremos pronto si tomamos una góndola –Contesto la diosa dragón evadiendo totalmente el tema

Suspire y después asentí para comenzar mi camino hacia la basílica, a decir verdad sentía mucha intriga por el tema, pero si Ophis no quería hablar sobre eso entonces no podía obligarla. Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando me detuve y mire mi brazo en donde se encontraba el Boosted Gear, y dije "¿Por qué no sales a caminar un rato?" Cosa que Ddraig acepto apareciendo a mi lado con su vestimenta usual. Me miro unos momentos con seriedad para después caminar delante de mí y Ophis, ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud tan rápido? Pensé en restarle importancia unos momentos, por lo cual continúe caminando tranquilamente.

El camino fue incomodo por dos razones, la primera era que Ddraig cada cuanto me volteaba a ver y hacia un puchero molesta para después mirar a otra parte, y la segunda es que no comprendía nada de lo que hablaban las personas a mi alrededor. Deje de ser demonio, así que no lograba entender el italiano que ellos hablaban, creo que es alguna de las cosas que extraño de ser demonio. En mi cabeza Ophis murmuraba algunas cosas, creo que estaba traduciendo para sí misma lo que decían las personas a nuestro alrededor, creo que podría ayudarnos a traducir lo que dicen de ser necesario.

Nuestro camino había sido tan pacifico, ya estábamos en la plaza donde se encontraba ubicada la basílica, pero en cuanto pusimos un pie en ella pude presentir algo extraño por lo cual de inmediato tome a Ddraig en mis brazos y salte a un lado, viendo como un haz de luz rojo pasaba por el lugar donde estábamos segundos antes. Mire hacia adelante y vi con claridad cómo se encontraba allí una armadura de color plateado con un diseño similar a alas de águila en la cabeza mientras que en sus brazos sostenía una lanza roja. Dio una vuelta más a su lanza y disparo en contra de nosotros otro haz de luz, el cual de nuevo esquive.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos atacas? –Pregunte mientras levantaba las manos en señal que me rendía

- _Creatura malvagia, io non ti lascia vicino alla Basilica_ –Dijo la armadura con una voz gruesa mientras apuntaba con su lanza a Ise - _Arrendetevi o non avrò pietà con te_

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –Grite un poco molesto por no entender lo que decía el caballero frente a nosotros

-"Criatura malvada, no dejare que te acerques a la basílica" "Ríndete o no tendré piedad contigo" Eso dice –Exclamo Ophis sobre mi cabeza mientras se mantenía mirando al caballero –Ddraig y yo mantenemos nuestro poder al mínimo para no llamar la atención, así que debió haber percibido los rastros de poder demoniaco que quedaron en tu alma por las Evil Pieces

Así que por eso me ataca, bueno de cierta forma me parece bastante razonable. ¡Espera un momento! Ya no soy un demonio, no tienen por qué odiarme de esa forma sin siquiera escucharme. El caballero se preparó para un nuevo ataque, por lo cual le pedí a Ddraig regresar a mi brazo para poder usar el Boosted Gear y pelear, mientras que Ophis simplemente se quitó de mis hombros y se sentó en la fuente cercana para observar. Cuando el ataque del caballero llego en forma de otro haz de luz, salte lejos del ataque y active mi Boosted Gear.

[BOOST]

El caballero al ver mi Boosted Gear pareció impresionarse un poco, mas eso lo motivo para correr hacia mi intentando darme un fuerte golpe con su lanza, el cual pude esquivar apenas por los pelos. El segundo aumento de poder llego, pero todavía no debía utilizarlo, necesitaba al menos otros dos aumentos para poder pelear parejos. La lanza del sujeto con armadura llego intentando dar una estocada, mas logre desviarla con un golpe de palma abierta a un lado, en verdad eran muy útiles las técnicas que me enseño el Súper O-san en la montaña. El tercer aumento, ya casi estaba listo para la batalla, mas creo que este sujeto no esperara a que esto suceda, sus ataques se habían hecho más fluidos y rápidos, apenas podía defenderme de ellos recibiendo algunos cortes en el cuerpo.

[BOOST] [EXPLOSION]

¡Listo, con esto debería ser suficiente! Salte un poco lejos de mi oponente y después corrí hacia él. Su primer ataque fue dar un embate con su lanza, el cual esquive girando a un lado encestando con esto una fuerte patada a un costado de su cabeza, logrando agrietar un poco el casco, dejándolo aturdido. Aproveche esta oportunidad y comencé a dar golpes repetidos hacia el estómago en un intento de hacerlo perder el aliento, mas parecía que la armadura era más dura de lo que pensaba. El caballero soltó su lanza y me dio un golpe en la mejilla, cosa que respondí con otro igual, mas no parecía afectarle tanto. El intercambio de golpes realmente era bastante parejo, aunque por fuera parecía que no le hacía nada al caballero, estaba seguro que tenía algún daño interno.

-[Compañero esa armadura es la que le da su poder, utiliza el Dress Break] –Aconsejo Ddraig desde mi interior con seriedad, usando la voz de dragón que uso cuando nos conocimos la primera vez – [Con el poder que tenemos actualmente lograremos destruir su armadura]

-(¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero es una técnica sagrada, no puedo usarla en un hombre!) –Replique mientras me alejaba saltando a un costado del caballero para terminar el combate cercano

-[¡Solo hazlo idiota, o esto nunca acabara!] –En ese momento Ddraig uso su voz de mujer, si me preguntan yo siento más intimidante la voz de Ddraig mujer cuando está furiosa

-Ya que… -Me acerque de nuevo a mi oponente esquivando sus ataques y golpee con fuerza su estómago con la palma abierta, dejando la marca de mi técnica maestra -¡Dress Break!

El círculo mágico de color rojo se activó sobre la armadura e instantes después esta quedo totalmente destrozada. Un grito femenino llamo mi atención de inmediato, por lo cual voltee a donde estaban los trozos de la armadura del caballero viendo a una chica de cabello azul cielo con una banda blanca en este, además de una trenza pequeña bajando por un costado de su rostro, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar y su edad no parecía superar los 17 años. Ella de inmediato abrazo su propio cuerpo en un vano intento de cubrirse, pues el Dress Break había logrado romper su ropa en su mayoría, dejándola en ropa interior, la cual era blanca con rayas azules y un pequeño lazo en las pantis. ¡Demonios de haber sabido que el caballero era una chica hubiera puesto más fuerza en el Dress Break!

- _¡Maiale diavolo maledetto, io pagherò per questo pervertito!_ –Grito la chica mientras me fulminaba con la mirada

-Dice "Maldito cerdo demonio, te hare pagar por esto pervertido" –Tradujo Ophis mientras me miraba con cierta curiosidad –Y pensar que tenías técnicas de este tipo

-Pero si ya no soy un demonio, soy un dragón –Replique mientras veía a la chica peliazul, la cual se continuaba cubriendo –Espera un momento, ¿Por qué no hay personas en la plaza?

- _Il perverso dice che non è un demone, ma un drago. A proposito, perché non avrebbero ci sono persone in piazza?_ (El pervertido dice que no es un demonio, sino un dragón. Por cierto, ¿Porque no hay gente en la plaza?) –Dijo Ophis mientras miraba tranquilamente a la peliazul que la miro con confusión, para después asentir

- _Mettere una barriera per sentire l'energia del male, quindi abbiamo evitato che ci vittime innocenti_ –Respondió la peliazul mientras miraba con gran curiosidad a la pequeña Ophis que mantenía una expresión neutra

-"Colocamos una barrera al sentir una energía maligna, así evitamos que haya víctimas inocentes" Dice ella –Ophis me miro como si intentara decirme algo y después volteo su mirada a la chica peliazul y de nuevo a mí, cosa que me hizo comprender lo que quería decir

-Lo siento –Dije mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta y se la colocaba encima a la chica –Úsala

- _Grazie_ –Esa palabra posiblemente allá sido un "gracias" pues se vistió con la chaqueta de inmediato para cubrirse – _Alessandra_

-Hyoudou Issei, o solamente Ise –Exclame mientras le acercaba mi mano derecha

-Ise –Dijo ella un tanto confundida mientras respondía el saludo apretando suavemente mi mano - _Sei abbastanza bravo a combattere più con quella Sacred Gear_

-"Eres bastante bueno peleando, mas con esa Sacred Gear" Dice ella –

-Muchas gracias, tú también lo eres –Dije por inercia sonriendo, dándome cuenta de que ella no me entendería –Oh lo siento…

Estuve a punto de decir algo más, pero me detuve al escuchar como varias personas se acercaban al lugar, quedando tanto Ophis, Alessandra y yo rodeados por gente que parecían ser exorcistas de la iglesia por las ropas de sacerdote que llevaban puestas. De entre todos apareció un sujeto rubio que llevaba un gran helado en su mano derecha, comiéndolo tranquilamente. En cuanto Alessandra vio a este sujeto, se arrodillo frente a él, eso hubiera llamado mi atención su ella no hubiera dejado al descubierto un poco sus pantis al agacharse. Desde donde estaban ellos no se podía ver, pero en donde me encontraba era el Angulo perfecto.

- _Mi dispiace, ho mancato al mio dovere, padre Dullio_ –

Fin del capítulo 1

 **Bien XD ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Jejeje como vieron Ise al perder las piezas ya no puede hablar nada mas que japonés e igualmente no entiende ni le entienden. No dire nada mas o será spoiler, solo los animo a seguir leyendo para avergiuar mas XD o y recuerden, la votación sigue, pueden votar dos veces por capitulo hasta que publique el quinto cpaitulo. Se despide el perdedor numero 1 de Raven Tail.**

Votaciones:

Akeno: 6

Ddraig: 6

Ophis: 8

Kiba: 5

Koneko: 4

Asia: 0


	5. Opening 1: Pray

Bien amigos, he estado muy ocupado por culpa de mis examenes de parcial, asi es amigos no soy un NEET, si estudio. Y apenas he podido avanzar con el siguiente capitulo, PERO Les traigo algo que es mas bien un capricho para mi XD Les traigo el opening de la temporada de mi fic. Si, ya se que estoy loco e.e pero bueno, asi me quieren todos. Sin mas les dejo esto como compensacion por haber tardado mucho.

Cancion: Pray de Tomoko Kawase (Opening 1 de Gintama).

Se muestra a Ise caminando hacia las afueras de Kuoh mientras a su lado esta Ddraig, Ise mira hacia atrás con una pequeña expresión triste viendo una ilusión de sus compañeros para después negar y continuar adelante sonriendo junto a Ddraig.

 _ **Let's go out! Open my mind**_

Se ve a Ise montando una motocicleta junto a Alessandra mientras que Circe esta a su lado con lo que parece ser un scooter y Sarah corriendo junto a ella, por las calles de una ciudad.

 _ **Let's go! Sweet dream other side**_

Ahora se puede ver a Ise caminando por los pasillos de la extensan mansión Madaraki mientras Veronica lo va guiando y tanto Le Fay como Rugal lo siguen sonriendo, mientras que Arthur simplemente los ve a lo lejos.

 _ **Ima toki hanatsu kago no soto he**_

Ahora se puede ver a Ise saltando desde el techo de la academia Himawari junto con Naze que cae de cabeza, Koga que salta llena de moción, Mukae que apenada mueve sus manos para que su falda no se levante.

 _ **Sabitsuita kagi nari yamanu kodou**_

Se puede ver a Ise meditando junto con Ophis, quedando el dormido en el proceso para después cambiar de escena en una donde esta teniendo una lucha de practica con Sarah, siendo ambos observados por Hayato.

 _ **Kizuiteta "Mou...modore nai"**_

En escena esta Naze en lo que parece ser un laboratorio con Ise en la cama lleno de cables y otros aparatos, para acto seguido ir a otra escena donde Mukae le intenta dar a Ise un almuerzo el cual parece estar podrido mientras Ise hace un esfuerzo por no huir.

 _ **Ushinawareta hibi ga**_

Issei esta parado en frente de del castillo Gremory en el inframundo con los ojos cerrados junto a su grupo mientras escenas de su tiempo con Rias y los demás pasan por su mente.

 _ **(Hey baby why?)**_

Victorique coloca una mano en el hombre de Ise y este abre los ojos mostrando que estos tienen la pupila rasgada y se ven molestos.

 _ **Aoku tsunagatteku**_

Frente a ellos aparecen tanto el grupo Gremory como el grupo Phenex, siendo que Rias junto a Raizer mantienen una expresión seria mientras que el grupo Phenex tiene una sonrisa en sus labios y los Gremory parecen tristes.

 _ **(I want to cry...)**_

Asia mira directamente a Ise y sonríe mientras toma su sable apuntándolo junto a Rassei el cual luce mas grande.

 _ **Kowagaru jibun ni maketaku nai yo**_

El grupo de Ise se lanza contra el grupo de Raizer abriéndole el camino a Ise, Circe y Victorique hasta donde se encuentra el heredero Phenex, el cual se encuentra junto con su reina Jubelluna y su alfil además de estar Asia con una sonrisa triste preparándose para pelear.

 _ **Unmei kara nige nai**_

Circe detiene tanto a Asia como a la chica alfil con unas cadenas doradas salidas del piso mientras que Victorique extiende sus 8 alas negras y blancas atacando con una esfera de color gris con destellos dorados a Jubelluna, mientras Ise continua su camino hacia Raizer el cual extiende sus alas de fuego.

 _ **Hitori ja nai**_

El brazo de Issei se transforma en el Boosted Gear al tiempo de que su brazo se cubre de una energía de color dorado y choca contra el puño de Raizer que esta cubierto de llamas.

 _ **Soba ni iru tatoe donna ni**_

Issei se encuentra sentado en el patio de la academia Kuoh bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, con Ddraig en sus piernas mientras esboza una pequeña sonirsa y aparecen Akeno y Victorique abrazando cada una un brazo de el. Ante la mirada molesta de el grupo de Ise y Asia junto a Koneko.

 _ **Kanashii yume da toshite mo kamawanai**_

Sentado igualmente cerca de el se encuentra Kiba, mientras que Saji esta junto a Sona parados a lado del tronco y Jiraya del otro lado junto con Ophis observando la escena.

 _ **Kimi no namida ni furetai yo... Baby**_

Se muestran a los angeles caidos de Grigori en una gran habitación mientras caen unas piezas de Go desde las manos de Azazel y estas caen sobre Reynalle que parece estar rezando con algunas lagrimas.

 _ **I pray..."Shinjite"**_

Una gran llamarada aparece y se ve la sala de los dioses dragones con cada uno en sus pedestales observando a Issei con el Boosted Gear activo.

 _ **Tsumetai kioku no yami kirisaite**_

Issei observa desde lo que parece ser el balcón de una gran mansión todo el inframundo mientras este lentamente se vuelve la ciudad de Kuoh y después mueve su mirada hacia el cielo para que después Lucy en su segunda forma le muerda la cabeza sonriendo.


	6. Capitulo 2: Odd-Eyes

***Entra escondiéndose de los tomatazos con una sarten* Vale vale, me retrase mucho lo se.**

 **Pero compréndanme D: Llegaron los exámenes de la U y después cambiaron mi horario a uno mas agotador TnT pero ya estoy aquí y con un anuncio lamentable… no habrá lemons en este fic (por el momento e.e) pero si habran escenas subidas de tono, por lo cual las votaciones tendrán que cancelarse (Esta decisión déjenme decirles que fue difícil para mi, pero al final escuche la voz de la razón UuU) PEEEEROOOOOOOOO… El dia de hoy en este capitulo les tengo un regalo e.e**

 **Sin mas, por favor disfruten este capitulo y déjenme decirles que el Ending de esta saga se esta por decidir, si tienen alguna recomendación la escuchare n.n**

Capítulo 2: Odd-Eyes

Ahora me encontraba en una habitación bastante lujosa dentro de la basílica, con adornos de madera bastante detallados, algunos objetos religiosos y varios cuadros de algunos santos y divinidades, de seguro si aun fuera un demonio, este lugar me daría un gran dolor de cabeza. Después de que llego la gente de la iglesia, ellos me trajeron aquí para hablar con su líder, me pidieron que esperara y después salieron de la habitación dejándome solo. Gracias a Ophis pude comprender todo, ya que ella funciono como traductora entre ambos bandos. Ahora mismo ella se encontraba sentada junto a mi en una silla de la habitación mientras Ddraig se encontraba sentada en mis piernas con una expresión seria, ¡¿Por qué lo esta haciendo?! Tal vez… esta celosa por lo que hizo Ophis hace un rato.

Al pasar algunos minutos, a la habitación entraron Alessandra junto con el sacerdote rubio que vimos hace unos momentos, y detrás de ellos iba un hombre un poco anciano, calvo y de ojos castaños un poco apagados, con ropas de sacerdote negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos. El anciano se sentó junto a mí y a su lado se colocaron tanto Alessandra como el sacerdote rubio. El anciano carraspeo un poco al tiempo de que entraban otras personas colocando una taza frente a cada quien y sirviendo café en ellas, dejando algunos terrones de azúcar y crema.

- _Prima di iniziare, mi servirà come interprete per entrambi/_ Antes de iniciar, yo serviré de interprete para ambos –Exclamo Ophis mientras con ayuda de un sirviente movía su silla quedando entre el anciano y yo

-Bien, primero que nada, me disculpo por el tan rudo recibimiento –Dijo el anciano mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Primo Giotto, soy el cardenal encargado de esta basílica

-Un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, vengo en representación de los dioses dragón –Respondí mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia –No se preocupe por el recibimiento, fue divertido

-Sí, el padre Dullio me conto que te divertiste –Comento riendo Primo mientras miraba de reojo a Alessandra, la cual se sonrojo en el acto –Pero dime, ¿Qué hace tan importante personaje en estos lugares?

-No creo ser tan importante –Las palabras del anciano de cierta forma me avergonzaron, ya que yo no me consideraba como alguien realmente importante o algo por el estilo –He venido porque mis maestros me han pedido romper el silencio con las demás facciones, ellos quieren llegar a un acuerdo pacífico con todos

-¿Con todos? –Pregunto Alessandra impresionada dando un paso adelante, más de inmediato regreso a su posición apenada por interrumpir –Lo siento

-Así es, mis maestros quieren la paz entre ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos y dragones, todo para conseguir una mejor vida para todas las facciones –Respondí con seriedad mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ddraig por inercia, cosa que llamo la atención de ella –Si seguimos con una rivalidad tan tonta entre las facciones terminaremos cayendo en la extinción y el caos, sumiendo en ella a los humanos en el proceso

Ciertamente mis palabras lograron impresionar al viejo Giotto, el cual parecía pensarse lo que acababa de decir mientras que Alessandra mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y Dullio… ¡Él se acaba de dormir parado! No hay ninguna duda, incluso esa roncando de forma tan desvergonzada como esa. Mi mirada de nuevo se movió, esta vez hacia Ophis quien simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, en verdad que fueron útiles los consejos que me dio mientras esperábamos. Tome un poco del café mientras el cardenal Giotto continuaba pensando en su respuesta, en verdad era algo muy importante por lo cual tendría que pensárselo bastante bien.

-[Oye compañero, deberías reclutar a ese] –Dijo Ddraig por nuestro canal telepático mientras apuntaba con la cabeza al padre Dullio que seguía dormido – [Siento una poderosa aura en su interior, podría sernos realmente útil]

-(Tienes razón pero, ¿Qué haremos si se duerme en medio de una plática política como ahora? Lo tomarían como una ofensa) –Exclame mientras mi mirada seguía clavada en el sujeto rubio que ahora mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro bastante rara mientras un poco de saliva escurría de la comisura de sus labios – (No quiero imaginar que está soñando)

-[Entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo propones a la chica?] –Me pregunto Ddraig viendo hacia Alessandra – [Su Sacred Gear parece bastante poderosa]

-(¡¿Ella es una usuaria de Sacred Gear?!) –Pregunte impresionado, mas Ddraig no me contesto, ya que el viejo carraspeo un poco para llamar mi atención -¿Sucede algo?

-Joven Hyoudou, créame que he considerado su oferta y en verdad es muy interesante, pero creo que los altos cargos me tomarían como hereje si aceptara a la ligera, y ya me tienen en la mira gracias a ciertos comentarios que he dicho sobre el tema –Explico el anciano Giotto mientras mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro para después suspirar –Pero solicitare una audiencia con algún encargado de nuestro señor, de mientras es libre de pasear por la ciudad como usted desee, Alessandra será su guía mientras duran las negociaciones

-Sera un honor para mí –Exclamo la peliazul mientras hacia una leve reverencia –Solo no vuelvas a usar esa técnica pervertida en mi

-¡No fue mi intención hacerlo! –De hecho no era mi intención, de haber sabido antes que era una chica realmente la hubiera sido –Muchas gracias por todo, Giotto-san, le prometo no ocasionar ningún problema

-Ah, por cierto joven Hyoudou, tenga cuidado si pasea por las calles –Advirtió el cardenal mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia Dullio, despertándolo con un ligero golpe en la cabeza –Estamos en medio de una cacería, últimamente una bruja ha estado causando demasiados problemas en la ciudad y debemos enjuiciarla

-Comprendo –Sin más asentí y me retire del lugar junto con Alessandra, Ophis y Ddraig

Una vez estuvimos fuera de la basílica, Ddraig escalo a mis hombros y se sentó en ellos como había hecho Ophis al tiempo de que miraba a esta con una cara de pocos amigos… ¿Esto es a lo que se llama "marcar tu territorio?" Aunque creo que Ophis no se lo tomo muy bien porque ahora ella es la que mira a Ddraig con ansias de matarla ¡Chicas por favor no peleen! Mientras yo intentaba que ambas no se mataran, Alessandra simplemente reía ante la escena mientras decía algo como " _Divertente_ ". Unos minutos después, cuando logre calmar a Ophis con la condición de cargarla a ella la siguiente vez.

Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a un hotel para tener donde pasar la noche, fue una suerte que los jefes me dieran algo de dinero, al menos el suficiente para gastos de hospedaje y alimentación. Normalmente hubiera pedido una habitación con una sola cama, pues Ddraig y Ophis últimamente se dormían en mi cama, pero como Alessandra se quedaría con nosotros como "escolta" decidimos pedirla de dos camas. Una vez registrados en el hotel, decidimos salir a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad para conocerla mejor. Ddraig de inmediato se subió a mis hombros y Ophis se colgó frente a mí teniendo que cargarla en mis brazos, en verdad… nunca pensé que sería tan popular después de convertirme en dragón.

Ni bien habíamos salido del hotel cuando un sujeto nos salió al paso viéndonos fijamente. Se trataba de una especie de Hippie pálido, con grandes ojeras y un gran sombrero de colores negro, rojo, verde y amarillo, además de llevar rastas negras y ropas bastantes coloridas además de huaraches. De inmediato el sujeto nos tendió una forma de gran tamaño con una imagen de una criatura realmente horrorosa.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Usted esta consciente de la caza excesiva del Zumzizeroo Flatulento Escupe Acido? –Pregunto el Hippie mientras nos miraba con cierto aire misterioso

-Ni siquiera sabía que existía tal animal –Comente mientras veía la horrorosa imagen del monstruo

-Es tan lindo –Comentaron Ophis y Alessandra mientras veían la imagen con una sonrisa, ¿Realmente tenían gustos tan raros?

-Es un mamífero semiacuatico flamable que habita en los pantanos de Florida y escupe acido para capturar a su alimento, el cual sería brócoli radioactivo, corteza de árbol y libélulas –Respondió el Hippie mientras nos acercaba la forma dándosela a Alessandra y después sacando un bolígrafo gigante de la nada –Necesito que firmen esta forma con este súper bolígrafo para el cual se necesitan dos manos

-Pero ahora mismo… -Intente decir algo, más el Hippie rápidamente me quito a Ophis y Ddraig de mi para darme el bolígrafo -¡Oye!

-Le sostengo a sus lolis, no se preocupe –Y después de decir esto, el Hippie hizo aparecer algo similar a una escoba mecánica similar a un scooter y se fue volando a máxima potencia en ella dejando una nube de humo tras ella, mientras Ddraig parecía confundida y Ophis… ¡Ella se estaba despidiendo con la mano de nosotros! ¡¿Acaso no sabe que la están secuestrando?!

Alessandra y yo por culpa de la nube de humo comenzamos a toser y perdimos de vista a la chica junto con las dragonas. En cuanto pude disipar el humo intente encontrarlos o escuchar algo, mas habían desaparecido completamente. Mire hacia Alessandra para ver si ella logro ver algo, mas simplemente negó con la cabeza para después bajar la mirada. De inmediato nos pusimos a buscar algún indicio de ambas o del Hippie, mas no lograba entender todo lo que me decían ni ellos me entendían a mí, habíamos perdido a nuestra intérprete desgraciadamente.

-Demonios, tendré que notificárselos –Susurre mientras extendía mi mano y en esta aparecía un círculo mágico de color verde con un símbolo similar a una cabeza de dragón y este me mostraba una habitación enorme de paredes similares al cristal de un intenso color celeste -¿Hay alguien allí? Respondan, es una emergencia

-¿Qué sucede Ise? ¿Por qué tan asustado? –Pregunto Urgot mientras aparecía del otro lado del círculo mágico, asustando a Alessandra que se había asomado por curiosidad

-Ophis y Ddraig han sido secuestradas por un Hippie que buscaba firmas para salvar al Zumzizeroo –Respondí un tanto molesto mientras veía como el dragón fantasma estallaba en miles de risas al igual que los espectros que lo rodeaban –Si, ya lo sé, el Zumzizeroo…

-Se extinguió hace miles de años, a Ophis le gustaban –Respondió el dragón morado mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos por la risa –Pero ya en serio, no debes preocuparte, si Ophis fue secuestrada eso significa que ella lo permitió, en cambio con Ddraig… creo que habrá un problema

-¿Y cuál sería ese problema? –Pregunte curioso mientras la expresión de Urgot cambiaba a una seria

-Ddraig puede defenderse fuera del Boosted Gear usando sus habilidades que están "Libres" así que posiblemente este esperando el momento indicado… pero, no puede alejarse mucho del Boosted Gear y mucho menos puede pasar más de un día fuera del Boosted Gear –Explico Urgot mientras me miraba con cierta molestia y continuaba con su explicación –Posiblemente ahora se esté sintiendo débil, dependiendo del tiempo que lleva afuera posiblemente no te quede mucho tiempo

-¡Eso es terrible, tengo que rescatarla! –Grite mientras veía como el dragón fantasma tomaba una de sus garras y limpiaba su nariz -¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda localizarlas?

-Uhm… Te diré algo, te prestare un poco de ayuda, pero posiblemente te asuste un poco –Urgot creo un círculo mágico a mi lado de color morado, del cual salía un pestilente aroma a muerte y putrefacción –Uno te servirá de interprete y otros 6 irán a buscar por la ciudad

Después de haber dicho esto, desde el círculo mágico que Urgot creo aparecieron 6 espectros, similares a personas pálidas de aspecto agonizante, su cuerpo completo era semitransparente y en lugar de piernas tenían una especie de cola. En cuanto los vi di un salto hacia atrás asustado mientras que Alessandra intentaba permanecer estoica, mas lograba ver que temblaba mucho. Uno de los fantasmas se enrollo en mi cuerpo y se acercó a mi oído desapareciendo totalmente.

-Bien, ahora podrás intentar lo que dicen los extranjeros e igualmente te servirá para comunicarte con los demás –Índico Urgot mientras el sello poco a poco se iba apagando –Encuentra a Ddraig rápido, te deseo mucha suerte

-Así lo hare Urgot-sama –El circulo desapareció y los espectros me hicieron una reverencia para después desaparecer entre los callejones de la ciudad –Alessandra, debemos buscar ayuda de la iglesia, entre más seamos será mucho mejor

-Creo saber dónde encontrar a alguien que nos ayude –Gracias al espectro pude entender perfectamente lo que Alessandra decía, así que de inmediato asentí y ambos corrimos hacia donde se encontraba esa persona

Ambos corrimos por la ciudad mientras Alessandra buscaba con la vista dentro de cada restaurante que nos encontrábamos en el camino, ¿Acaso la persona que buscábamos estaba comiendo? Realmente no podía saber a quién podría referirse Alessandra, aunque si tuviera que apostar diría que sería alguien sumamente inteligente. Al cruzar algunas calles logramos ver un restaurante de pastas y de inmediato Alessandra diviso a su objetivo, se trataba del padre Dullio el cual estaba esperando a que le sirvieran su comida.

-Lasaña~ -El padre Dullio miraba el gran plato humeante de lasaña que colocaban frente a él, mientras dejaba salir su lengua relamiéndose los labios y tomaba sus cubiertos

-¡Padre Dullio, lo necesitamos! –Grito Alessandra mientras se acercaba al rubio y se colocaba a su lado –Las dos senadoras de los dragones han sido secuestradas, necesitamos que nos ayude a encontrarlas

-Pero mi lasaña –Se excusó el sacerdote mientras apuntaba a su platillo, ¡¿No tiene ni el menor sentido del deber?!

-¡Padre Dullio! –Regaño la peliazul logrando sacar a regañadientes al sacerdote rubio

El sacerdote tomo el plato de lasaña entre sus manos y dejo el dinero en la mesa para después salir del restaurante junto a nosotros, ¿Tanta hambre tiene este sujeto? Aun estando caliente comía el platillo con el tenedor como si nada. Una vez termino la lasaña, cerró sus ojos y extendió su mano concentrándose hasta que de esta apareció una pequeña nube la cual se dirigió al cielo. Unos segundos después una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad, las personas se sorprendieron y pronto se fueron a refugiar mientras el padre Dullio continuaba con sus ojos cerrados.

-Ellas… ellas están con alguien más… en el canal central… síganlo hasta su entrada y bajen por las coladeras, encontraran su guarida si siguen adelante –Indico el padre Dullio para después detener la lluvia y darse media vuelta –Avisare al Cardenal Giotto, ustedes adelántense

-Hai, Padre Dullio –Y sin mayor explicación, Alessandra corrió hacia donde había indicado el sacerdote, siendo seguida por mí que mantenía una mirada de confusión ante las habilidades del rubio, mas parece que Alessandra se dio cuenta de esto pues me explico con una pequeña sonrisa –El padre Dullio posee una Sacred Gear que le permite controlar el clima, es realmente bueno usándola e incluso puede utilizar el agua de lluvia para detectar presencias

-Oh, así que no era un sujeto flojo como pensaba –Dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta, más en lugar de causar molestia en Alessandra, ella se rio de una forma realmente adorable, ¡En verdad debo pedirle que se una a nosotros!

Pasamos por el lugar que nos había indicado el padre Dullio y tal como nos lo indico, en la desembocadura del canal principal se encontraba una especie de pasadizo por el cual se escuchaban diversos sonidos, estuve a punto de correr hacia allá, mas Alessandra me detuvo pidiéndome que fuéramos en silencio para sorprender al enemigo. Pasamos inadvertidos por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a un lugar similar a una gran habitación circular, en donde se encontraban Ophis y Ddraig rodeadas de una esfera con gran cantidad de círculos mágicos que brillaban fuerte mientras una persona con gafas de aviador movía sus dedos en dirección a los círculos como si tecleara algo en una computadora invisible.

-¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué crees que les haces?! –Grite saliendo de mi escondite, más la persona que estaba moviendo los círculos mágicos suspiro con molestia y se quitó las gafas para verme

Se trataba de una extraña chica de rostro pálido, cabello de un curioso color verde el cual se encontraba enmarañado y medio cubierto por una gorra de color negro, sus ojos extrañamente eran de diferente color, siendo el derecho rojo y el izquierdo verde, además de tener unas muy marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de color verde opaco sin mangas la cual le quedaba un poco holgada, además de llevar guantes negros los cuales dejaban al descubierto los dedos. La extraña chica saco de su bolsillo una tira de chicle y la introdujo a su boca masticándola.

-Mira, espérame otra media hora y te devolveré a tus hembras, ¿De acuerdo? –Y sin decir más, la extraña chica continua tecleando en el aire mientras los círculos mágicos se seguían moviendo –Solamente quiero investigarlas un poco, son dragones, una de las más grandes fuentes de magia, en verdad debo investigarlas

-¡Pero no puedes tenerlas allí contra su voluntad! –Replico Alessandra ganándome el argumento, más la chica de cabellos verdes negó

-Presten atención, están entretenidas allí dentro –La chica de ojos diferentes apunto hacia el interior de la esfera para que viéramos el interior

Dentro de la esfera estaban Ddraig y Ophis, pero al prestar atención pudimos ver que la pelirroja estaba sentada tranquilamente leyendo un libro mientras que Ophis… ¡Ophis estaba jugando con un peluche de esa cosa rara! Ya no me debería sorprender nada de Ophis pero… ¿Tanta es su obsesión con el Zumzizeroo? Aun así no puedo dejar que esta chica las investigue, no se para que ocupara esa información. Estuve a punto de acercarme a ella, más me detuve al sentir un fuerte instinto de batalla detrás de mí, el cual provenía de Alessandra.

-Tu eres Circe, la bruja de ojos anómalos y también la que ha estado causando tantos problemas en la ciudad –Exclamo la chica de la iglesia mientras una intensa luz la cubría –Debo capturarte, ¡Montage Born: Aquila!

-Battle-

El cuerpo de Alessandra de inmediato fue cubierto por una gran armadura de color plateado cuyo casco tenía una forma similar a un águila y en su mano aparecía una lanza con una gran punta carmesí. De inmediato la bruja se colocó las gafas de aviador y coloco sus manos al frente esperando el primer ataque. Ninguna de las dos se movió siquiera un centímetro, ni siquiera un solo ruido se escuchaba en el lugar, la tensión era tan densa que incluso se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Ise dio un paso intentando acercarse a las dragonas, más el sonido que causo fue el inicio de la batalla.

-Formula #32: Frecce di Luce –De las manos de Circe apareció un círculo mágico de color dorado y desde este aparecieron cientos de ases de luz similares a flechas los cuales fueron a impactar contra Alessandra, mas esta logro cubrirse utilizando su lanza de cada ataque –Tch, será más difícil de lo que creí… Formula #21: Onde D'urto

Un circulo de color azul oscuro apareció en manos de la bruja y desde este aparecieron grandes olas de agua que embistieron fuertemente contra la chica de la iglesia, la cual choco contra el muro mientras las olas continuaban golpeándola contra el muro, terminando por resquebrajarlo y lanzándola hacia la corriente del desagüe. La chica de los ojos anómalos rio un poco y camino hacia donde se encontraba la esfera donde estaban Ophis y Ddraig, en donde ya estaba Ise intentando sacarlas de allí, más cuando sintió la presencia de la bruja se volteo preparándose para pelear.

-Te dejare solamente fuera de combate –Exclamo Circe mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y lo colocaba en su boca, para después crear una pequeña llama en su dedo y encenderlo –En cuanto termine con ellas, te prometo que te las devolveré

-No te dejare acercarte a ellas –Los ojos de Ise se volvieron afilados como los de un dragón mientras se colocaba en pose de combate mientras sus brazos se cubrían de escamas color rojo y se transformaban en garras – (Mientras no tenga a Ddraig tendré que pelear en esta forma… espera un poco Alessandra, en cuanto la derrote iré por ti)

-Tú también eres un dragón… tendré que analizarte igualmente –Circe dio un paso hacia adelante, más un nuevo brillo proveniente del agua llamo la atención tanto de la chica como de Ise -¿Qué demonios?...

-¡Montage Born: Delphinus! –Desde el agua simplemente salió disparado un destello celeste el cual paso junto a Circe quedando frente a Ise

El destello se apagó y delante de Circe estaba Alessandra, utilizando esta vez una armadura de color celeste la cual en el casco tenía un diseño similar a la cabeza de un delfín y en su espalda una aleta dorsal, además de que en los brazos igualmente tenía unas cuchillas que simulaban ser las aletas de dicho animal. La bruja de ojos anómalos dio un paso hacia adelante para poder decir algo, más de inmediato sintió dos grandes cortes en su espalda con forma de "X" para después caer al piso mientras la esfera donde se encontraban las dragonas desapareciera.

-Battle fin-

Mire a Circe con preocupación, realmente no creo que ella sea una mala persona, después de todo no había dañado ni a Ophis ni a Ddraig, con Alessandra fue diferente, pues ella comenzó a atacarla mientras hablábamos. Di un paso adelante intentando acercarme a ella, más la peliazul coloco su brazo deteniéndome para después negar y cerrar sus ojos volviendo a causar un resplandor dorado, haciendo aparecer una nueva armadura, esta era de color rojo con un diseño similar al de algún animal salvaje, además de que en su casco tiene un par de adornos similares a orejas de zorro y una especie de cola metálica saliendo de la cintura.

-Circe, la bruja de ojos anómalos, estas bajo orden de ejecución ante los ojos de nuestros líderes –Exclamo la peliazul mientras en sus manos hacia aparecer una gran esfera de fuego –Este será suficiente para acabar con tu sacrílega existencia

-¡Detente Alessandra! –De inmediato me coloque frente a la bruja mirándola de reojo, aun respiraba pero se encontraba bastante herida -¡No puedes ejecutarla de la nada!

-¡Ella robo documentos importantes del vaticano en Roma! –Acuso la peliazul mientras apuntaba hacia Circe con una clara expresión de enfado en su rostro –Eso es un delito imperdonable, y aunque no es de nuestro agrado ejecutar, si nuestro cardenal nos lo pide tendremos que hacerlo

-Te reto –Mis ojos nuevamente se tornaron afilados y con un gesto de mi mano le dije a Ddraig que se alejara junto con Ophis, quien había dejado el raro peluche para prestar atención a la lucha –Alessandra…

Ella estuvo a punto de lanzar la gran esfera de fuego, más se detuvo al escuchar varios pasos en el lugar, culminando con la aparición de varios caballeros quienes me apuntaron… no, le estaban apuntando a Circe con sus lanzas para que no se moviera, aunque en el estado que se encontraba difícilmente lograría moverse. Acto seguido, entraron en escena el padre Dullio y el cardenal Giotto, siendo seguidos por un hombre bastante apuesto, de larga cabellera rubia y ojos aguamarina, las facciones de su rostro eran bastante finas, pero lo más sorprendente era la aureola dorada que flotaba sobre su cabeza, eso indicaba que se trataba de un ángel. Alessandra en cuanto vio a este hombre arrodillo haciendo desaparecer su armadura y el instinto de batalla que había expulsado hace unos instantes.

El ángel sonrió y con un gesto de su mano hizo que todos retiraran sus armas e igualmente con otro llamo a Alessandra para que se levantara del piso. La mirada del ángel se posó sobre mí y de inmediato con nerviosismo hice una reverencia, causando una leve risa en él. Ophis y Ddraig habían desaparecido, Ophis se fue dentro de una brecha y Ddraig entro dentro del Boosted Gear, tal parecía que habían presentido al ángel y no deseaban que las viera.

-Así que tú eres Hyoudou Issei, es un placer conocer al heraldo de los dragones –El ángel hizo una leve reverencia hacia mí para acto seguido presentarme –Soy Michael, líder de la facción del cielo por debajo de nuestro padre Dios

-E-es un honor conocerlo, Michael-sama –Respondí mientras continuaba con la cabeza abajo en señal de respeto, demonios, si lo hubiera visto cuando un era un demonio seguramente su aura me hubiera dejado herido

-Levanta tu cabeza, no es necesaria tanta formalidad –Exclamo Michael mientras me hacía un ademan para que me levantara –Me gustaría hablar seriamente con usted sobre la alianza con los dragones, claro si tienes tiempo

-Por supuesto que tengo tiempo, pero… -Mire a Circe aun preocupado y sonreí decidido –Tengo tres condiciones

-¿Tres condiciones? –Todos los presentes me miraron confundidos y bastante sorprendidos, realmente me sentí internamente un poco nervioso, más me mantuve por fuera serio

-Así es, primero deseo que la bruja Circe este bajo el cuidado de los dragones, no deseo que sea ejecutada hasta hacer una averiguación previa y aun si llegase a ser culpable, nosotros seremos quien la juzgue –Exclame con seriedad mientras sentía una ligera descarga eléctrica en la columna, posiblemente Ddraig me esté regañando por ser tan insolente –Mi segunda condición es que me permitan reclutar para nuestro grupo a la hermana Alessandra

-¡¿Eh?! –La aludida me miro realmente confundida e impresionada –Pero….

-¿Por qué lo deseas? –Pregunto curioso Michael mientras mantenía en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa curiosa -¿Acaso tienes algún sentimiento fuerte por ellas?

-¡No! Yo… -En ese preciso instante sentí una poderosa descarga que me hizo caer de rodillas seguido de un "hmp" parece que Ddraig realmente está enfadada conmigo por mis peticiones –Ouch… realmente, Michael-sama, mis jefes me han pedido que busque personas fuertes para crear un grupo, ya que de haber una alianza posiblemente surjan problemas y necesitaremos un grupo que actué de forma neutra de intermediario

-Uhm… me parece bien, por favor sígueme a la basílica para hablar mejor de esto –Exclamo Michael mientras sonreía y miraba a Circe, quien estaba siendo arrastrada a una brecha dimensional –Ella…

-Nosotros nos encargaremos, sé que ella es sospechosa de haberse llevado unos documentos importantes, así que la interrogaremos una vez se recupere –Indique mientras Circe desaparecía dentro de la brecha dimensional –Podemos ir a comenzar con nuestra discusión

Ambos salimos acompañados del gran grupo hasta llegar a la basílica, y una vez allí comenzamos en privado nuestra discusión sobre la alianza, estando presentes solamente Michael, el cardenal Giotto y yo. Fue una acalorada discusión realmente, ambos estuvimos discutiendo los temas políticos y las "reglas" dentro de la alianza, además de algunas condiciones que nos imponían paralelamente a las que yo había pedido. Más de una vez llame a mis jefes para preguntarles si las condiciones que ellos pedían debía aceptarlas o no, e igualmente ellos me dijeron que impusiera otras más a nuestro tratado.

Fueron tres largas horas, decir que sude mucho es poco, ¡Realmente estaba nervioso en caso de hacer algo errado! Y la mirada seria que el cardenal Giotto llevaba en esos momentos realmente me intimidaba bastante, ¿A dónde se fue el amable Giotto que conocí en la mañana? Aun me sentía bastante nervioso, en verdad quería salir de allí corriendo… pero entonces me tranquilice, algo extraño llego a mi nariz… era un aroma muy curioso, casi embriagante. Mí mirada paseo por toda la sala, el aroma lo logre localizar en mi brazo, justo donde poseo el Boosted Gear… era un aroma a canela.

-Eso sería todo Hyoudou Issei –Exclamo Michael mientras me extendía su mano con una fresca sonrisa –Con esto daremos por sentado que los ángeles estarán presentes en el tratado de paz

-Muchas gracias Michael-sama –Tome suavemente la mano del líder de los ángeles y la apreté suavemente –Entonces, con su permiso me retirare y mañana partiré a mi siguiente destino

-No te olvides de los documentos –Dijo el anciano Giotto mirándome de reojo

-Por supuesto, esta noche yo mismo interrogare a Circe –Respondí con seriedad para después salir de la habitación, encontrándome con Alessandra que intentaba escuchar al otro lado de la puerta –Creo que ya escuchaste

-Sí, jejeje –Apenada rasco suavemente su nuca y saco la lengua –Entonces preparare mis cosas para mañana

-Entendido, te veré mañana aquí mismo –Di un paso hacia adelante, pero me detuve ya que de nuevo mi nariz capto un aroma extraño

Mire hacia atrás y pude ver a Alessandra, la cual entraba a la habitación para hablar con el anciano Giotto, lo que estaba captando era su aroma… era similar al del anís, un dulce aroma que realmente me atraía. La mire fijamente e inconscientemente iba a dar un paso hacia ella, pero una pequeña descarga por parte de Ddraig me hizo concentrarme de nuevo y corriendo, me fui de inmediato del lugar.

No comprendo realmente lo que me sucede, pero estoy seguro que estaré mucho mejor si me quedo en el hotel encerrado, algo me lo dice en mi interior. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta del hotel, mi nariz percibió un suave olor a regaliz negro y cuando voltee hacia donde venía ese aroma, pude ver a Ophis, quien aún abrazaba el muñeco del Zumzizeroo, dentro de una brecha y con su mano me hacía señas para que entrara. De inmediato asentí y entre con Ophis a la brecha, apareciendo en el palacio de los dioses dragones, en donde ya se encontraban reunidos solamente Jiraya, Urgot, Great Red y Pollux, quienes me veían con seriedad.

-¿Hice algo malo? –Pregunte un tanto asustado, mas Pollux negó con la cabeza

-Al contrario, manejaste muy bien la situación con Michael, pero nuestra celebración se tendrá que posponer un poco –Respondió el dragón de la peste mientras reía un poco por lo bajo

-Entonces… ¿Qué sucede? –Mire confundido a todos los presentes, Great Red aún mantenía su semblante serio, mientras que los otros tres parecían estar aguantándose la risa -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Dime mocoso, ¿No has notado algunos aromas agradables? –Pregunto Jiraya riendo mientras me observaba con sus grandes ojos mientras Ddraig salía del Boosted Gear apenada y se mantenía detrás de Ophis ocultando su rostro rojo

-A decir verdad… si, hace poco logre captar de Ddraig un olor a canela, de Ophis un olor a regaliz negro y de Alessandra uno similar al anís –Conteste confuso mientras observaba como Jiraya caía al piso de espaldas sujetándose el estómago mientras reía con fuerza -¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Bueno amigo, como sabes los dragones somos técnicamente animales –Comenzó a explicar Urgot mientras me observaba con cierta seriedad poco usual en el –Y como tales poseemos instintos, así que igualmente tenemos lo que se conoce como "época de apareamiento"

-Eso quiere decir que… -Esperaba que aquello que imaginaba fuera mentira, pero en cambio no fue así

-Exacto, estas entrando en celo –En ese preciso instante la seriedad se perdió y todos cayeron al piso lanzando grandes carcajadas, a excepción de Great Red y las dragonas, que solo me observaban con cierta preocupación

-Es por eso que recibes un aroma agradable de las hembras a tu alrededor, tendrás que aprender a controlarte o podrías terminar lanzándote sobre alguna y abusar de ella –Explico Great Red con seriedad mientras veía a los otros dioses dragón que dejaron de reír –Todos nosotros hicimos un juramento, y para controlarnos meditamos en nuestras habitaciones y así…

-Llamamos putas a domicilio –Dijeron los otros tres dragones como si nada, sorprendiendo a Great Red y a Ise, mientras que Ophis solo miro curiosa a Great Red y Ddraig se alejaba más de nosotros

-¡¿Cómo osaron romper el juramento solemne que hicimos?! –Grito regañándolos Great Red, aunque realmente ninguno de los dragones no le prestaban atención –Un momento, ¿Cómo las traían aquí?

-Me lo pedían a mi –Respondió Ophis mientras caminaba hacia otra parte tranquilamente –De hecho yo se muchos secretos de ellos… si me dejaras volver aquí, posiblemente te diga algunos

-¡Traidora! –Gritaron los otros dragones mientras Ophis se iba a otra sala con Ddraig

-Como sea… Ophis, Ddraig, lleven a Hyoudou a una habitación recóndita, que se ponga a meditar mientras yo veo como castigar a estos idiotas –Exclamo el jefe de los dioses mientras estos temblaban y tanto Ddraig como Ophis me tomaban de las manos para llevarme a otro lugar

Ambas dragones me guiaron por los pasillos del "palacio" mientras cuchicheaban algunas cosas, yo realmente me sentía curioso por su conversación, por lo cual preste atención a lo que decían, logrando percibir palabras como "hazlo" y "no te arrepientas" yo no comprendo en verdad que quieren decir con eso, pero presiento que son cosas de chicas… o lo que sea que hablen las dragonas. Después de unos minutos, llegamos a una puerta que a diferencia de las demás estaba hecha de madera y de un tamaño normal, era extrañamente familiar para mí, hasta que ambas dragonas abrieron la puerta y pude ver porque era familiar para mi… era mi propia habitación en casa.

Antes de poder decir algo, tanto Ophis como Ddraig me empujaron dentro y cerraron la puerta tras ellas. Cuando voltee a ver a donde se encontraban, me sorprendí bastante pues sentí una suave sensación en mis labios… ¡Ddraig me estaba besando! Yo… yo realmente no sabía que hacer… pero… por alguna extraña razón… mis labios se movieron por si solos correspondiendo el tierno beso de Ddraig. Yo logre percibir algo bastante raro, eran los latidos del corazón de mi compañera, su corazón estaba latiendo bastante fuerte, casi parecía que se saldría de su pecho. Lentamente el beso se rompió mientras nos separábamos, estuve a punto de decir algo, pero mis labios fueron tomados de nuevo, ¡Esta vez había sido Ophis!

Los labios de Ophis eran igualmente suaves que los de Ddraig, pero por alguna razón estos los sentía bastantes experimentados, lograron dominarme al instante durante el beso, más mi instinto me dijo que la empujara y la coloque contra mi cama, comenzándola a besar de forma brusca, cosa que ella acepto pues se volvió más sumisa después de esto. Me separe un poco, dejando un ligero hilo de saliva que conectaba nuestras bocas, mientras veía una extraña sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro de Ophis y al voltear a ver a Ddraig, notando que en su rostro igualmente se estaba formando una sonrisa igual.

-Chi… chicas –Jadee suavemente mientras veía a Ophis cerrar la puerta, quedando los tres dentro de mi cuarto -¿Qué… sucede? ¿Dónde… estamos?

-Estamos en tu casa Ise –Explico sonriendo Ddraig mientras se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a quitarme la camisa –Que mejor lugar para tu primera vez que tu hogar

-¿Primera vez? Pero… si alguien nos ve… -Susurre intentando no hacer mucho ruido, más me quede quieto al sentir como ambas dragonas me lanzaban contra la cama, quedando bocarriba

-Tranquilo… le dijimos a Great Red… está de acuerdo que tus padres sepan… la monja salió de viaje –Exclamo Ddraig sorprendiéndome realmente mucho, ¿A dónde había ido Asia? –Esto es tú culpa…

-¿Mi culpa? –Pregunte confundido para después temblar un poco, ¡Ophis y Ddraig estaban a cada lado mío y comenzaron a lamer mi pecho! En verdad… esta sensación es…

-Entraste en celo… nos has puesto así… en verdad tienes que hacerte cargo –Dijo Ophis en un tono extraño, pues a pesar de ser su usual tono inexpresivo, ahora tenía un extraño toque de lujuria –Como es tu primera vez seremos suaves… pero tendrás que esforzarte

-Ha… Hai –

Ambas continuaron lamiendo suavemente mi pecho, en verdad la sensación era excitante, solo podía sentir como el espacio en mis pantalones estaba comenzando a encogerse, cosa que ellas igualmente vieron, pues se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando un poco a mi entrepierna. Ambas se miraron sonriendo y asintieron, comenzando a desvestirse ambas frente de mí, hasta quedar totalmente desnudas ¡La blanca piel de ambas en verdad era muy hermosa, se veía bastante brillante y suave! Sus pechos, a pesar de ser pequeños, realmente me resultaban adorables… ya ansiaba poder tocarlos. Mis pantalones cayeron junto a mi bóxer, dejando libre a mi miembro, el cual ya se encontraba bastante erecto debido a la excitación que sentía.

-El Sekiryuutei tiene una fuerte espada –Comento Ophis riendo mientras tomaba suavemente mi miembro con sus manos, causando que soltara un pequeño jadeo –En verdad eres muy afortunada Ddraig

-Supe elegirlo bien –Dijo un tanto apenada la pelirroja mientras tomaba suavemente mi miembro de la cabeza y lo acariciaba suavemente, causando que diera un fuerte quejido –Ophis… dime Scarlet… Ddraig suena poco femenino

-Es… hermoso –Susurre mientras me sentaba en la cama y acariciaba la cabeza de Ddraig, digo Scarlet –Me gusta tu nombre, Scarlet-chan

-Entonces, a mi comienza a decirme Bonnie –Ophis se acercó a mi oído susurrándome dichas palabras y lamio suavemente mi oído –Y a cambio te hace sentir bastante bien

-¡Hai, Bonnie-chan! –Respondí realmente nervioso, causando una risa traviesa en ambas dragonas

Mi mente poco a poco se fue oscureciendo, mis sentidos se iban apagando, mas mi olfato solamente me dejaba percibir los dos fuertes aromas a canela y regaliz negro que pertenecían a ambas dragonas. Sentía que me hundía en el placer y finalmente… sentí como mi sentido común y uso de razón se apagó para dar paso a mis instintos más bajos como dragón. Paso cerca de hora y media hasta que pude recobrar mi propia consciencia, teniendo recuerdo pleno de todo lo que habíamos hecho Bonnie, Scarlet y yo esta noche en mi habitación. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo y mi respiración estaba agitada, igualmente ambas dragonas que dormían plácidamente acurrucadas a ambos lados de mí, estábamos desnudos, pero cubiertos por la sabana gruesa de mi cama.

Mi mente divagaba entre los recuerdos, podía sentir algo extraño… era una sensación muy familiar… fue cuando llegaron a mi mente dos recuerdos, como si fueran viejos fantasmas de mi pasado. Eran las imágenes de Rias y de aquella que fue mi primera novia, Amano Yuma. Ambas tuvieron mi corazón en sus manos y simplemente lo pisotearon… hicieron lo que se les vino en gana con el… en verdad me sentía furico en esos instantes… me sentía… asustado… ¿Qué haría si alguien más volvía a hacer lo mismo?

-Ise… -Ambas dragonas murmuraron algo entre sueños, sacándome de mis pensamientos –Te amo…

Las mire sorprendido… ellas… me aman… ambas me aman… de mis ojos comenzaron a fluir bastantes lagrimas… sus palabras en verdad son sinceras. Las abrace fuerte a mi pecho y ellas igualmente me abrazaron acurrucándose sobre mi pecho, esboce una pequeña sonrisa y cerré mis ojos, el día de hoy había sido bastante cansado y era demasiado tarde, tenía que descansar.

-Buenas noches… Bonnie… Scarlet… Descansen –

Fin Capitulo 2

 **Y bien, este es el final del capitulo e.e muchas gracias por haber leído, de nuevo siento el retraso… espero les haya gustado el "embarro" de lime que intente hacer y ojala les haya gustado. Una cosita mas, ¿Qué les parecio el opening? Pensé que alguno comentaria XD**

 **Por cierto, ¿Qué les parece si las batallas las narro en tercera persona? A decir verdad se me hace mas comodo y fácil de escribir e.e además asi podre poner batallas que ocurran en otro lugar sin tener que hacer mucho pov.**


	7. Capitulo 3: El gobernador

**YEP El dia de hoy traigo un nuevo capitulo XD Es muy rápido, lo se pero me inspire demasiado jejeje**

 **Este capitulo será un poco diferente, se darán cuenta de porque rápidamente o tal vez no jejeje bien, sin mas por el momento les dejare este capitulo, no sin antes preguntar ¿Les gustaría que respondiera preguntas de los comentarios? Si es asi hagan preguntas XD Si no es asi, entonces solamente comenten que saben que de eso vivimos los escritores~**

Capítulo 3: El gobernador/ ¿Fin del secreto?

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, los pocos rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana de mi habitación lograron dar en el punto exacto para que sintiera una molestia en mis ojos y causar que me despertara de a poco. En cuanto abrí mis ojos pude ver que eran alrededor de las 8:30 AM en el reloj de pared que se encuentra en mi habitación, cuando entre en depresión había optado por utilizar algo más "Maduro". Intente levantarme, más algo sobre mí me lo impedía completamente, se trataban de dos bultos que se encontraban sobre mí, los cuales rápidamente identifique como Scarlet y Bonnie, quienes no parecían querer moverse de su cómodo lugar.

Pude observar como en sus rostros se encontraban unas pequeñas sonrisas realmente adorables, cosa que me sorprendió de Ophis, pues usualmente cuando ella sonreía emanaba un aura lúgubre de misterio, pero esta vez era una sonrisa que simplemente irradiaba ternura. Acaricio suavemente las mejillas de ambas, haciendo que por accidente ambas se despertaran, dejando salir ambas un pequeño bostezo de sus bocas y se sentaran en la cama, para después verme, Bonnie sonriendo y Scarlet con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro.

-Limpiare la habitación de Ise mientras no… -La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de repente, sorprendiéndonos a los tres y pudimos ver como mi madre nos observaba totalmente congelada en su lugar para después cerrar la puerta -¡Cariño Ise regreso! ¡Esta con dos chicas en su habitación!

-¡¿Esta con dos chicas?! ¡¿Ya regreso?! –Grito mi padre desde afuera igual de impresionado -¡Sacare la cuna del ático, al fin nuestro pervertido hijo ha hecho algo de provecho!

Mi rostro en verdad se encontraba rojo en esos momentos, ¡Perdónenme por ser un pervertido! Realmente mis padres sabían cómo avergonzarme en el momento preciso. Scarlet rio por lo bajo ante dichas palabras de mis padres mientras que Bonnie me miraba con curiosidad, como si esperara que le explicara toda esta situación. Suspire y mejor me dispuse a vestirme al igual que ambas dragonas que tomaron su ropa interior y vestidos de inmediato.

Después de una larga explicación que duró 20 minutos, mis padres estaban desayunando tranquilamente con nosotros en el comedor. Me contaron que Asia había salido de viaje con un amigo de ella, según entendí había sido Kiba pues no conozco a otro rubio que parece príncipe de telenovela para quinceañeras, tal vez fueron por alguna misión del clan Gremory. Durante el desayuno les estuve platicando sobre que había estado haciendo este tiempo, contándoles sobre Venecia, claramente sin las partes sobrenaturales. Una vez terminado el desayuno decidí lavar yo los platos, sonreí mientras llevaba todo al fregadero y mientras lavaba la loza de mis ojos comenzaron a salir algunas lágrimas… extrañaba mucho a mis padres.

Una vez que termine de lavar todo, limpie mis lágrimas con mi manga y me dirigí de nuevo hacia el comedor, más una vez que me senté algo capto mi mirada. Mire algunas cartas que estaban amontonadas en la barra de la cocina, realmente eso llamo mi atención, cosa que mi madre noto.

-Mientras estabas fuera una persona te estuvo mandando cartas dos veces por semana –Respondió mi madre sonriendo mientras se levantaba y me entregaba las cartas –Parece que son de una chica

-Una chica… -Tome las cartas en mis manos y mire quien las enviaba –Akeno…

-¿Te quedaras Ise? –Pregunto mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que de inmediato me dejo paralizado en mi lugar… yo… quería responder que sí, pero mi deber era decir que no…

-Yo… -Intente responder rápidamente algo, mas Scarlet me gano las palabras

-Tenemos que volver a Italia, pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que dentro de 10 días estaremos aquí de nuevo –Scarlet me sonrió con seguridad mientras extendía su pulgar y detrás de ella Bonnie asentía igualmente sonriendo –Por el momento tendremos que regresar mañana

-¿Tan pronto? –Pregunto mi madre tomándose la mejilla, mas después sonrió –Si no se puede evitar está bien, después de todo es por su educación

-Hai –Susurre sonriendo –Prometo traer algunos recuerdos cuando regrese

-Eso espero Ise –Respondió mi padre riendo para después levantarse –Bien, me acaban de llamar del trabajo, tengo que ir

-Te espero para almorzar cariño –Exclamo mi madre dándole un suave beso a mi padre –Preparare su favorito

-Oh entonces no me lo perderé por nada –Contesto mi padre para después mirarme y sonreír –Me gustaría hablar contigo en la noche, Ise

-Entiendo –Mire a mi padre salir de la casa con una pequeña sonrisa poco usual en su rostro, ¿Qué será lo que quiera tratar conmigo?

Mire las cartas de Akeno en mis manos con gran curiosidad y abrí la primera para saber porque la había mandado, hasta donde tenía entendido para el grupo Gremory estoy prácticamente muerto. Mis ojos recorrieron una y otra vez la carta… realmente no podía creer el contenido de esta, por lo cual abrí la siguiente y de nuevo, exactamente las mismas palabras que la primera. Abrí todas las cartas y realmente estaba asustado por lo que decían, todas tenían el mismo mensaje… todas excepto la última. En cada carta Akeno se estaba disculpando por mi muerte, por no poder evitarlo, por el dolor que me causo Rias, por no haber salido más conmigo y por muchas otras cosas que no eran realmente lógicas. En la última carta, el último mensaje que esta mostraba era una simple palabra "Adiós".

-No puede ser… -Mire la carta en mis manos y lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro –Esta se entregó hoy… ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

De inmediato salí corriendo de mi casa, Scarlet y Bonnie me siguieron confundidas a la vez que preocupadas, realmente no parecían comprender el porqué de esta acción, pero sabían que era importante. Cuide que por la calle ninguna persona conocida me viera, tenia que continuar escondido para cumplir mi misión. Al poco rato, y a base de preguntas, logre llegar al templo Himejima, realmente me fue difícil imaginar que Akeno vivía aquí, pero un día salió como platica casual el tema. Subí los escalones corriendo con mi corazón latiendo a mil, casi había tardado solamente unos cuantos segundos para llegar.

Mire por todas partes encontrándome en medio del pasillo hacia el templo, divisando un pequeño cuarto del cual salía humo, posiblemente allí cortaban la madera para los baños. Mire hacia arriba y pude observar que prácticamente la chimenea estaba tapada casi en su totalidad. De inmediato le pedí a Scarlet entrar en mi brazo y comencé a utilizar mi Boosted Gear mientras que Bonnie entraba al templo a buscar algún botiquín de primeros auxilios.

[BOOST]

Tome el hacha que utilizaban para cortar la madera y con fuerza rompí la puerta, dejando salir una enorme cantidad de humo del interior, lo cual me obligo a lanzarme al piso para no recibir todo de golpe. Me arrastre hacia el interior, comprobando mis temores, pues en el interior se encontraba Akeno en el suelo inconsciente mientras que la chimenea mostraba grandes llamas dentro, las cuales producían el humo. De inmediato tome a Akeno y la saque de esa habitación, para después comenzar a revisar su estado.

[BOOST]

-Scarlet… no respira… ¡No respira! –De inmediato comencé a hacer RCP mientras que Bonnie llegaba con el botiquín y lo abría mostrándome su interior, nada servía más que una pequeña botella de alcohol –Respira Akeno… tienes que vivir

-[Ise… tienes que usar "eso"] –Exclamo Ddraig en mi mente con gran seriedad – [Podrás hacer que su corazón lata de nuevo]

-Pero podría… -

[BOOST]

-[Si te limitas no sucederá nada, pero tendrás que concentrarte mucho] –Scarlet realmente sonaba seria, por lo cual en verdad debía ser la única opción

Cerré mis ojos, concentre todos los buenos momentos en mi mente para poder mantener mi mente positiva. Lentamente comencé a respirar tranquilamente mientras a mi alrededor el viento soplaba gentilmente, casi rodeándome. Tranquilamente pose ambas manos en el pecho de Akeno y pude sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir, en verdad lo había conseguido.

[GIFT]

-Con esto estarás mejor, Akeno –Transferí el pode que había acumulado para que Akeno se recuperara con mayor velocidad, suspire aliviado y pase suavemente un pedazo de mi camisa con alcohol por su nariz para que estuviera medio consciente –Akeno… no vuelvas a hacer algo así por favor… no lo hagas por mi…

-Pero… Ise… yo… -En los ojos de Akeno se estaban formando pequeñas lagrimas mientras abría un poco los ojos, más por lo que notaba no me lograba divisar correctamente debido a que apenas se recuperaba –Yo no…

-Si tienes tiempo para estar deprimida y planear una "hermosa muerte", entonces tienes tiempo para sonreír y planear vivir hermosamente –Instintivamente bese suavemente los labios de Akeno y después me levante –Bonnie, tenemos que ir por Circe, aun no aclaramos las cosas con los ángeles

-Hai –Sin más, Ophis creo una brecha dimensional, por la cual abandonamos el lugar, mas pude ver antes de irme como un círculo mágico de la familia Gremory aparecía en el lugar

-Kiba Pov-

Asia-chan y yo estábamos comprando algunas cosas en el supermercado, últimamente hemos acampado en el templo Himejima para hacerle compañía a Akeno-san e igualmente entrenar, Asia-chan ha avanzado bastante a decir verdad y ya luce menos deprimida por la partida pronta de Ise. En cuanto salimos del supermercado, pudimos divisar a lo lejos en el templo una gran nube de humo negro, cosa que nos preocupó por lo cual buscamos rápido algún lugar donde poder usar el círculo de teletransportación y llegamos de inmediato al templo.

-¡Akeno-san! –De inmediato Asia-chan corrió a donde se encontraba nuestra senpai en el suelo seminconsciente, comenzando a curarla con su Sacred Gear, a pesar de estar entrenando para pelear no había descuidado ni un segundo su entrenamiento como soporte -¿Qué sucedió?

-Issei… estuvo aquí –Fue lo que susurro Akeno-san antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo, posiblemente sea la impresión

-Issei… -Asia-chan bajo la mirada con tristeza para después negar –Seguramente lo imagino

-¿Sera cierto? –La ex monja me miro con intriga por dichas palabras, más el simple hecho de apuntar a un pedazo de alguna prenda junto a senpai, ella supo a que me refería –Además, la puerta fue destruida desde afuera con el hacha, si hubiera sido destruida desde adentro los fragmentos no estarían dentro

-Pero eso no puede ser… Ise está… -Las palabras se quedaron en la garganta de Asia-chan, y simplemente bajo la mirada con tristeza

-Tendremos que hablar de esto con Buchou –Mire de nuevo hacia la pequeña cabaña y suspire, tal parecía habíamos entrado a algo realmente misterioso

-Fin Kiba Pov-

-Pov-

Logramos llegar a tiempo para hablar con el viejo Giotto sobre el asunto de Circe, tal parecía que Michael había tenido un asunto urgente por lo cual el no estuvo presente durante la plática. La bruja de ojos anómalos nos explicó que, en efecto, ella había planeado robar dichos documentos, pero que al final alguien más se adelantó ya que cuando ella llego estos habían desaparecido. En un principio nadie había creído esto, pero ella mostro una de las grabaciones de seguridad que robo del vaticano, logrando demostrar con esto su inocencia, mas dejando sin pistas del ladrón a los integrantes de la iglesia.

Los 5, incluyendo a Bonnie y Scarlet que se habían trepado a mis hombros de nuevo, fuimos a donde antiguamente había sido el escondite de Circe, para que ella recogiera sus pocas pertenencias y poder regresar a Kuoh sin que nadie nos viera, después de todo, sería malo si alguien nos viera entrar a algún portal.

-Bien, vámonos a Kuoh, allí nos darán nuestra siguiente misión los jefes –Indique sonriendo mientras que Bonnie a mi lado abría un portal –Las presentare de nuevo, ellas son Bonnie y Scarlet, son mis…

-Somos sus compañeras –Scarlet se aferró a mi pierna mirando con seriedad a las otras dos chicas, quienes miraron un tanto confundidas a la pelirroja –Y si quieren acercarse a Ise tienen que pasar sobre mi

-Comprendo –Circe saco de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y comenzó a anotar –Las dragonas, después de haberse reproducido, celan a su pareja de las demás potenciales compañeras de estas, está marcando su territorio

-Yo… yo… -Scarlet de inmediato se apeno mientras se tambaleaba levemente, tal parece que todo el valor y atrevimiento de ayer había desaparecido

-Ise-san es terrible… haciendo esas cosas con chicas tan jóvenes –Comento Alessandra viendo a Bonnie y Scarlet, ¡Espera un momento! Ellas son mayores que yo… además ellas abusaron de mi primero

-Vaya escena más divertida –Exclamo una voz masculina detrás de nosotros, por lo cual de inmediato nos colocamos en guardia

Detrás de nosotros se encontraba un hombre mayor, de cabellera castaña oscura con la parte del frente de un extraño tono rubio, sus ojos eran igualmente de color oscuro y tenía una barba moderada. Vestía con una gabardina de color vino y pantalones negros, nada muy extraño, pero lo que realmente resaltaba es que a su espalda crecían 12 alas de plumas negras, similares a las de los cuervos… era un ángel caído de gran poder.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, O-san? –Pregunte tranquilamente mientras dejaba de estar en guardia, a decir verdad tenía que mantenerme tranquilo puesto que si lo ataco podría causar un problema

-He estado observándote, Issei Hyoudou, y he visto que has estado haciendo cosas interesantes –Respondió el sujeto mientras daba un paso adelante levantando las manos –Tranquilos, vengo en son de paz

-¿Cómo el ángel caído que me asesino por mi Sacred Gear? –Pregunte un tanto molesto mientras miraba al ángel caído, el cual simplemente cerró los ojos poniendo una expresión seria

-Ahora mismo estoy buscando al responsable de dicho atentado –Contesto el ángel caído de doce alas mientras mantenía su vista fija en mi –Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Azazel y soy el gobernador de los ángeles caídos

-¿A qué te refieres con que estás buscando al responsable? –Pregunte molesto e intrigado, realmente poco o nada me importaban ya los modales en esos momentos

-La agente que estaba contigo en esos momentos, Raynare, estaba siendo controlada por alguien de nuestra misma organización –En cuanto Azazel soltó dichas palabras podía sentir como algo en mi corazón dolía con fuerza –Ella fue controlada a partir del día en que fuiste asesinado, antes de eso ella actuaba normalmente

-Es-espera… ¿No querrás decir…? –Mire con atención a Azazel, el cual asintió

-Alguien te considero muy peligroso, así que decidió eliminarte –Mis rodillas fallaron por algunos instantes y caí con fuerza de rodillas al piso, por lo cual de inmediato Circe y Alessandra se acercaron a mí para ayudarme –Es lo mismo con los otros tres agentes que estaban con ella, estaban siendo usados

-Pe… pero… yo… no puedo creerlo… -Susurre mientras veía al suelo, dejando fluir algunas lágrimas desde mis ojos –Ella…

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? –En cuanto Azazel dijo dichas palabras, levante la mirada hacia donde se encontraba de inmediato –Sígueme

Un círculo mágico apareció a nuestros pies y de forma instantánea las chicas se pusieron en pose defensiva, mas con una señal de mi mano ellas desistieron de su pose y fuimos rodeados por la luz purpura y desaparecimos del lugar. Segundos después, nos encontrábamos en una gran sala de conferencias, en donde nos encontrábamos solo con el gobernador de los ángeles caídos, el cual se sentó en un gran escritorio y con un además de la mano, nos invitó a sentarnos frente a él, cosa que aceptamos por educación.

-Primero que nada, creo que debes escucharlo de "esa" persona –Azazel toco un botón de un intercomunicador de su lado del escritorio –Díganle que entre

Mire confundido al gobernador, mas este mantuvo si vista fija en la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió y con ello mi vista igualmente fue a dar hacia allá. Mis ojos se abrieron debido a la sorpresa… allí se encontraba ella… cabellera negra larga, piel blanca y ojos de color purpura… una blusa blanca sobre un vestido color negro y una banda elástica color rosa en su muñeca… era el ángel caído que fue mi primera novia… Amano Yuuma, no… Raynare. En cuanto ella me vio, de inmediato bajo la mirada y camino hasta colocarse junto a Azazel sin decir palabra alguna, tal parecía que no quería verme.

-Raynare, por favor rinde de nuevo tu reporte de los días que estuviste vigilando a Issei Hyoudou –Azazel miro de reojo a la ángel caída que de inmediato asintió

-Estuve durante dos años observando a Issei Hyoudou desde lejos, no había dado indicios de despertar su Sacred Gear aun, pero teníamos el temor de que esta fuera peligrosa por las extrañas señales que emanaba –Respondió Raynare con seriedad para después bajar un poco el rostro –Unos días antes de que el "incidente" sucediera, pensé conveniente acercarme más a Issei Hyoudou… así que le pedí ser mi novio… esa noche cuando fui a casa… no recuerdo nada después de eso, solo recuerdo que la chica Gremory me ataco, pero Azazel-sama me logro transportar a tiempo

-No… no puede ser… tu… -Me levante de mi asiento mirando a Raynare, quien aparto de inmediato la mirada -¡No puede ser cierto!

-¡Pero lo es! –Respondió Raynare con tristeza, para después agachar la cabeza –Azazel-sama… si ya no se requiere de mi presencia, regresare a mis ocupaciones

-No será necesario Raynare, te reubicare pronto, iras al campo de nuevo así que por favor empaca tus pertenencias y espera nuevas órdenes –Contesto el gobernador de los ángeles caídos con seriedad, respondiendo Raynare con un ligero "hai" y retirándose –Hyoudou, sé que es difícil creerlo, pero creo que sabes muy bien que ella no es igual a como fue durante "esos" incidentes, y quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo ocurrido, si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para compensarlo créeme que lo hare

-Ahora que lo mencionas, existe algo que puedes hacer –Todos volteamos justo a la derecha de Azazel, en donde se encontraba Bonnie sentada mientras tomaba un jugo de caja tranquilamente mientras movía las piernas –Sé que has estado trabajando en una copia de las Evil Pieces que creo Ajuka Beelzebu

-¡Ophis! –El gobernador de los ángeles caídos estuvo a punto de levantarse de su lugar para ponerse en pose de batalla, mas reaccione a tiempo para detenerlo

-¡Por favor deténgase! –Grite con seriedad llamando la atención de Azazel, quien ya había creado una lanza de luz para atacar a Ophis, mas simplemente agujereo el jugo que tomaba –Ella es uno de mis jefes, Azazel-san, no hay ningún peligro

-Mi jugo –Susurro la pelinegra viendo como salía el contenido de la cajita

-Ophis es… -Intento decir Azazel-san, mas fue detenido por Ophis

-Azazel-chan, a pesar de estar débil aun puedo destruir todo antes de que siquiera logres hacerme daño, yo lo pensaría mucho mejor antes de que continuaras con tu ataque –Exclamo la pelinegra mientras sacaba otra cajita de jugo y comenzaba a beberla –Además, me prometí no hacer ningún caos mientras Ise este cerca

Azazel simplemente se quedó callado y se volvió a sentar en su silla para después golpear suavemente la mesa y de esta se abriera un pasadizo y saliera a la superficie un platón lleno de fichas de "go" color negro, las cuales emanaban un aura bastante extraña. Azazel tomo una de estas piezas y me la mostro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estos son el resultado de mis investigaciones, son mis preciadas Fallen Pieces –Azazel sonrió y acerco el platón a donde me encontraba yo –Estas piezas toman forma usando la energía del que será el "rey" y después es responsabilidad del rey otorgar estas piezas

-Pero, ¿Estas no funcionan igual que las Evil Pieces de los demonios? –Pregunto Circe mientras tomaba una de estas piezas y las observaba analizándola –Incluso su fórmula mágica es similar

-Al contrario, estas piezas son mucho mejores que las Evil Pieces y su fórmula tiene la capacidad de "mutar" con la energía de cada quien –Respondió Azazel mientras sonreía de forma arrogante, en verdad este sujeto quiere ser mejor que todos en todo –Estas toman la forma de piezas de shogi cuando se les infunde aura, y cuando das una de estas piezas el objetivo renace como un ángel caído, pero con algunos ligeros cambios podría hacer que estas puedan hacer renacer en dragón a quienes la usen

-¡¿Lo dice en serio?! –Pregunto Alessandra sobresaltada al tiempo de que se levantaba de su asiento, para después apenarse y sentarse de nuevo –Lo siento…

Pensé unos momentos lo que nos decía Azazel-san, en verdad era muy interesante lo que nos ofrecía, pero ¿Realmente podemos confiar en él? Podría traicionarnos cuando menos lo esperamos, pero igualmente tendremos que confiar en el porqué de otra forma una alianza con los ángeles caídos no podría ser posible. Mientras continuaba pensando en todo esto, sin darme cuenta Azazel había puesto en su rostro una sonrisa por demás pervertida mientras reía por lo bajo.

-Veo que el Sekiryuutei se encuentra indeciso si confiar en mi o no, pero bueno creo que tengo la forma perfecta de convencerte –El gobernador sonrió ampliamente y golpeo con su mano la mesa -¿Qué te parece si te organizo un buffet con las más hermosas ángeles caídas que tengo en mi disposición? Las chicas con los cuerpos más eróticos solo para ti

-¡¿LO DICE EN SERIO?! –De inmediato me levante con una gran sonrisa pervertida en mi rostro, en verdad la sola idea de algo así… ¡En verdad me encendia! -¡¿Cuándo firmamos una alianza formal?!

[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]

-¡Idiota pervertido! –Scarlet-chan apareció a mi lado y su puño resplandeció en una luz de color rojo y con fuerza me golpeo el costado lanzándome contra la pared y atravesando otras tres en el proceso –Azazel-san disculpe mi comportamiento, con gusto firmaremos una alianza formal con usted más tarde, por ahora nos retiraremos para hablar con nuestro heraldo

Sin decir más, ante la confusa mirada de Azazel y las chicas, Ddraig camino hasta mí y me sujeto de la pierna, arrastrándome hacia una brecha dimensional que abrió Ophis con dirección a mi hogar. Circe y Alessandra se miraron mutuamente para acto seguido ir junto a nosotros y Ophis rio por lo bajo para caminar hasta atravesar la brecha, despidiéndose con la mano de Azazel, el cual se rascaba la cabeza realmente confundido, más la detuvo unos últimos instantes antes de que ella cerrara la brecha. Apenas recuerdo llegar a mi hogar, pues después de unos segundos termine quedando inconsciente debido al gran golpe que me había propinado Scarlet-chan.

-Pov fin-

-Asia Pov-

Yuto-senpai y yo habíamos decidido regresar a nuestras casas por ahora, Akeno-san se… se había intentado quitar la vida de esa forma, pero alguien había logrado llegar para ayudarla y por lo que pudimos ver se fue poco antes de que llegáramos. Akeno-san había murmurado de qué se trataba de Ise… pero… ¡No! Agite con fuerza mi cabeza y limpie las pocas lagrimas que se encontraban formándose en mis ojos, me prometí no volver a llorar después de que Ise falleció.

Entre a la casa de los padres de Ise, aunque realmente en la actualidad es mi casa ya que los padres de Ise me tienen un gran cariño como si fuera su propia hija. En cuanto entre vi que teníamos visitas, pues en la sala se encontraban varias chicas hablando con la señora Hinata, la madre de Ise. Eran una chica peliazul, una de cabellos rosados, dos pequeñas una de cabello negro y otra de cabello rojo, todas hablando tranquilamente con mamá.

-Tadaima, Oka-san –Exclame mientras me acercaba a la sala

-Oh, Okaeri, Asia-chan –La madre de Ise se levantó y se acercó a mí para después abrazarme -¿No ibas de campamento con tu amigo rubio de campamento?

-Sí, pero ocurrió un incidente en el lugar donde íbamos a acampar y decidimos mejor volver –Respondí un tanto nerviosa para después ver con curiosidad a las chicas –Oka-san, ¿Quiénes son nuestras visitas?

-¡Oh que modales los míos! –De inmediato Oka-san se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver claramente a las invitadas –Ellas son Circe-chan, Alessandra-chan, Bonnie-chan y Scarlet-chan, ellas vienen de Europa

-Un gusto conocerlas –Salude rápidamente haciendo una reverencia para después observarlas detenidamente, algo en el aura de las dos pequeñas no me daba buena espina –Etto… ¿Qué las trae aquí a Japón?

-¡Oh cierto no lo dije! Ise-chan regreso de su viaje, está durmiendo arriba –

Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, mi mente se quedó totalmente congelada mientras procesaba aquellas palabras dichas por Hinata-san… ¡Ise está aquí! No puede ser, el está muerto… ¿O no lo está? Como si mi cuerpo reaccionara por si solo corrí lo más rápido que pude escaleras arriba mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro, al igual que mi corazón se aceleraba. Detrás de mí las chicas igualmente corrieron como si quisieran decirme algo, mas no les preste la menor atención, mi cuerpo me seguía diciendo que llegara a la habitación de Issei.

Corrí por el pasillo, localice la puerta y la abrí de golpe observando directamente a la cama de Issei. Mis ojos se abrieron con fuerza debido a la sorpresa mientras mi corazón se detenía unos instantes. Allí en la cama se encontraba Ise sentado mientras me miraba sorprendido, el intento decir algo, mas mi respuesta fue mucho más rápida.

-¡ISSEI! –Salte de inmediato contra el abrazándolo con gran fuerza mientras mi rostro se escondía en su pecho, gritando y llorando con gran fuerza, estaba hecha realmente un mar de lágrimas… pero lo importante era ¡Ise está vivo! -¡Issei te extrañe mucho! ¡Realmente nos hiciste falta a todos! ¡¿Dónde estuviste?! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¡Ise no vuelvas a irte!

-Yo… -Issei parecía estar paralizado, no decía ninguna palabra y simplemente se limitó a corresponder mi abrazo

Las demás chicas llegaron unos instantes después, observando la escena con cierto deje de ternura y por alguna extraña razón igualmente se notaban preocupadas. Mire el rostro de Ise buscando alguna respuesta, más lo único que encontré fueron muchas más dudas pues a mi lado apareció Rassei quien de inmediato comenzó a gruñirle a Ise, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sabía que no se llevaban bien pero nunca le había gruñido de esa forma.

-¡Mia! –Ise comenzó a gruñir igualmente al tiempo de que me abrazaba con fuerza y le mostraba sus dientes mientras que le hacía con la mano un ademan a Rassei de que se alejara

-¿Eh? ¿Ise? –Mire directamente a Ise, pero el parecía seguir peleando con Rassei sin ninguna razón aparente, en verdad esto me estaba dejando bastante confundida

-Parece que ver a Asia-san le afecto –Comento la chica que había identificado como Scarlet y simplemente se acercó a Ise, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente y haciendo que me suelte –Lo siento mucho Asia-san, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

-Ha-hai –Sin más me levante de la cama un tanto indecisa, pues quería mantenerme a lado de Ise, pero algo me decía que era necesario hablar con aquella pequeña chica

Camine fuera de la habitación con ellas para después darle una última mirada a Ise, quien simplemente se acomodó en la cama abrazando la almohada… en verdad deseaba estar con él en esos momentos… tanto tiempo sin estar a su lado. En cuanto llegamos a mi habitación, ellas me rodearon viéndome con seriedad, de la boca de la pequeña Scarlet simplemente salió una oración: "Dime cual es la situación actual del grupo Gremory".

-Fin Asia Pov-

-Azazel Pov-

-Raynare, ¿Entendiste tu misión? –

-Si Azazel-sama, esta vez cumpliré con mi deber al pie de la letra –

-Recuerda, la persona que te controlo la última vez podría volver a intentarlo, por lo cual tendrás que estar preparada –

-Lo se Azazel-sama, he estado entrenando con Victorique desde que regrese para poder estar lista cuando suceda –

-Bien, la enviare como apoyo cuando regrese de misión –Suspire con aburrimiento para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa –Trae al Sekiryuutei mañana, sus piezas están listas

-Hai, Azazel-sama –

Raynare desapareció en un círculo de teletransporte y entonces suspire de nuevo, en verdad la situación se estaba poniendo bastante pesada para mi gusto, pensé que sería fácil hacer una tregua con los dragones debido a que su heraldo era "particular" pero tal parece que la situación es más complicada de lo que pensé. Mire la hoja que sería nuestro tratado, en ella se estipulaba que yo pararía cualquier hostilidad con las demás facciones, aunque realmente no tenía ninguna, y a cambio los dragones me prestarían su vasto conocimiento para continuar con mis investigaciones sobre las Sacred Gear, además de dejarme analizar a los usuarios que ellos lograran encontrar para su propio bando.

Igualmente yo les daría a algunos usuarios de Sacred Gear bajo mi cuidado una vez que estuvieran capacitados, les prestaría los frutos de mis investigaciones y le daría a su heraldo un juego de nuestras Fallen Pieces, rebautizadas para ellos como Draco Pieces. Mire en mi escritorio el gran tazón con varias diminutas piezas de Go color rojo, estas serían las que tomarían la forma que ese chico les diese cuando infundiera su poder en ellas.

-Azazel –Una voz llamo mi atención, frente a mí se encontraba un hombre bastante alto y musculoso, de piel ligeramente morena y de cabello negro corto al igual que abundante barba y patillas del mismo color, estaba vistiendo una capa de color verde oscuro y una camisa negra además de pantalón del mismo color

-¿Qué sucede, Baraqiel? –Pregunte intrigado mientras miraba con seriedad a mi compañero de armas, a decir verdad era muy extraño que el usara un tono tan serio para hablar conmigo, después de todo éramos amigos y hasta los asuntos serios los tomábamos con tranquilidad

-Un informante me ha dicho que le sucedió algo a mi hija, deseo tomar unos días libres para hablar con ella –Contesto Baraqiel para después colocar frente a mí una carpeta –Este es el informe de un mes completo, no te prometo regresar antes o exactamente en un mes, pero me mantendré en contacto después de ese plazo

-Entendido Baraqiel, si necesitas ayuda o puedo darte una mano no dudes en pedírmelo –Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro para después ver como Baraqiel dejaba la sala con un simple "gracias"

A decir verdad siento que las cosas serían más difíciles ahora que Baraqiel se tomara un descanso, pero bueno Shemhazai sabrá ayudarme con los temas diplomáticos y si se acercaba algún conflicto mayor con los dragones estaba Kokabiel… Kokabiel… en verdad había cambiado desde la guerra, antes solía ser más centrado en su deber, pero ahora parece que lo único que le gustaría hacer es ver al mundo arder en llamas, tendré que mantener un ojo sobre el siempre para que no intente nada peligroso, o de lo contrario podríamos entrar en conflictos mayores.

-Azazel-sensei, nos retiraremos por hoy –Exclamo una voz masculina a mis espaldas

Cuando voltee pude ver claramente a dos chicos, más un tercero que parecía encontrarse bastante agotado. El primero era un chico de cabellera plateada, el cual mantenía una pose de chico malo y ropas que acentuaban mas esta apariencia de él, el segundo era un chico de curioso cabello rosado y ojos ambarinos que vestía con una chaqueta blanca abierta, playera verde y pantalón negro, llevando una katana en su cintura y el chico cansado se trataba de un rubio usando un uniforme escolar.

-¿Qué tanto ha avanzado nuestro pequeño amigo? –Pregunte riendo mientras observaba al chico rubio que levanto el pulgar asegurando estar bien

-Ha tenido grandes avances e incluso ha podido transformar uno de todos en una sub-especie –Respondió el chico peliplatino, Vali, el actual Hakuryuukou –Tal vez en unos meses pueda darle pelea a Ryuto

-No creo haber avanzado tanto –Exclamo el rubio algo apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca –Además, si he mejorado es gracias a que tengo dos buenos compañeros de practica

-Todo el crédito se lo tiene que llevar Vali-san, después de todo sin el yo no hubiera alcanzado el Balance Breaker –Respondió el chico de cabellera rosada, cuyo nombre era Ryuto –Además, sucederá algo interesante si te haces más fuerte, ¿No es así?

-Sí, pero por el momento debo seguir entrenando –El chico rubio sonrió con determinación para después ver su reloj –Demonios, se me está haciendo tarde

-Oh cielos, a mi igual –Ryuto miro preocupado a su reloj para después ver a Vali, quien se encontraba tranquilo

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer –Sin más, el chico de cabellera plateada se fue de la sala tranquilamente, seguramente hacia su alcoba

-¿Por qué tan preocupados? ¿Acaso van a ver a alguna chica? –Pregunte de forma sugerente mientras movía mis cejas, logrando apenar a ambos chicos –Y bien tranquilos que se miraban

-No, yo prometí verme con una compañera de clases para ayudarle con algo –Sin decir más el chico de cabellera rosada desapareció en un círculo de transporte color morado, dejándome con el chico rubio

-Yo tengo que reunirme con mis compañeros pronto, parece que está sucediendo algo importante –Contesto el chico de cabellera rubia para después desaparecer en un círculo de transporte perteneciente a los demonios

Comencé a reír de forma animada, a decir verdad siempre que veía a esos chicos me ponía de buen humor, después de todo era un gran alivio ver que los jóvenes no se preocupaban por los problemas de los mayores. Mire de nuevo las piezas que se suponían eran para el heraldo de los dragones y reí por lo bajo, tal vez podría ocurrir algo interesante después de todo.

-Fin Azazel Pov-

-Ryuto Pov-

En cuanto llegue a la iglesia abandonada de la ciudad de Kuoh moví las bancas de nuevo como usualmente lo he hecho toda esta semana, pues he estado ayudando a entrenar a una compañera de clases con su Sacred Gear. A decir verdad era una chica muy talentosa, pero ella buscaba un poder "diferente" al que usualmente usaba, ella quería algo nuevo, por lo cual exploraba con ella nuevas posibilidades. Una vez las bancas estuvieron acomodadas, mire hacia la puerta esperando a que ella llegara. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y dio exactamente la media noche, las puertas se abrieron y allí entro ella con paso decidido, mas podía notar unas recientes lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿Estas lista para esto? –Pregunte con voz seria mientras hacía aparecer mi Sacred Gear en ambos brazos –El entrenamiento de hoy será más duro, posiblemente terminemos alrededor de las 3:30 AM si todo sale bien

-Entonces tendré que apresurarme para poder salir temprano, Ryuto Onii-sama –Mi corazón se aceleró un poco, ella había sido tan amable al acceder a decirme así a cambio del entrenamiento especial para su Sacred Gear, creo que estoy abusando de cierta forma de su confianza en mi

-Entonces comencemos, Asia-tan –

[WARP]

-Fin Pov Ryuto-

-Pov-

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, de inmediato toque mi cabeza donde recordé me había golpeado Scarlet, ¿No tiene ninguna consideración con mi pobre cerebro? ¿Qué hare si llega a dejarme un daño permanente por culpa de un golpe similar? Suspire con molestia y me senté de nuevo en la cama, mire por la ventana y deje salir un quejido molesto ¡Ya había anochecido! Perdí un día completo estando inconsciente… en verdad no fue mi día. Suspire y miro a mi derecha, pues sentía que la cama se hundía un poco.

-No puede ser –A mi lado se encontraba la ángel caído Raynare durmiendo, en su rostro se podía apreciar una expresión de tristeza y una pequeña lagrima aun fresca bajaba por su mejilla –Tu…

-Lo siento… Ise-kun… -Por un momento retrocedí pensando que estaba despierta, mas tal parecía que estaba murmurando en sueños, no… más bien parecía ser una pesadilla –Ise-kun… no mueras… no quiero dejarte… déjame… no… no lo quiero hacer… ¡Ise-kun!

-Shhh~ -Acaricie la mejilla de Raynare, limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado con mi mano y me acosté de nuevo –No me iré a ninguna parte

-Ise-kun… -Ella se abrazó a mí con fuerza mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

Yo… yo… estaba confundido… no sabía que pensar… ¿Era ella Amano Yuuma de quien me había enamorado? ¿Era Raynare el ángel caído que me asesino en nuestra primera cita? ¿Era la Raynare que fue mi primera novia y me hizo sentir especial? ¿Era la Amano Yuuma que le hizo tantas cosas malas a Asia? No comprendía lo que sucedía, ¿En verdad podría confiar en ella de nuevo? Cerré mis ojos molesto intentando encontrar la respuesta, mas esta simplemente se alejaba más de mi alcance. Me reprimía mentalmente al igual que me gritaba reaccionar de una vez por todas, ¿En verdad podría enterrar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo con ella? No lo sé… realmente no lo sé… una parte de mi aun la odiaba, mientras que otra más… recordaba la forma como me había mirado en la tarde… esa mirada…

-Ise-kun… descansa –Susurro Raynare mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho con una expresión bastante alegre

Lo decidí simplemente porque me encontraba algo cansado. Cerré mis ojos y un tanto temeroso correspondí el abrazo. Solo por esta noche, solo sería esta noche y después ya pensaría mejor que hacer. Solo por esta noche, olvidaría lo que hizo ella, y solo recordaría lo bueno que hizo Amano Yuuma conmigo ese día. Lentamente pude sentir como me estaba quedando dormido, olvidando completamente todo lo ocurrido hoy, aun sabiendo que mis jefes me darían un gran regaño en cuanto me vieran.

Fin del capítulo 3

 **Sin comentarios finales o algo que agregar… Nah XD Solamente tres cosas: Este capitulo fue hecho de esta forma para dar diferentes puntos de un solo dia (Ise se la paso de flojo durmiendo -3-)**

 **Y numero dos: Se acerca lo Zabrozongo –Cara de Joey-**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Ise debería dejar ir el pasado e iniciar de nuevo? O acaso, ¿Creen que deba seguir portándose frio/serio/temeroso con Raynare?**


	8. Capitulo 4: Consecuencias

Capítulo 4: Consecuencias

Mis ojos lentamente se abrieron. Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron mi ventana y nuevamente dieron directamente en mi rostro como la vez pasada. Mire a mi lado, Raynare continuaba durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acurrucaba a mi cuerpo. Sonreí un tanto nervioso, a decir verdad ella era muy bella, y no puedo negar que es bastante sexy pues he visto su cuerpo, pero… el recuerdo de lo que sucedió, de todo lo que sufrí, nubla mi mente de nuevo. Negué fuertemente con mi cabeza, debía intentar olvidarlo, si ella en verdad era solo una víctima inocente más, no se merecía que la tratara de esa forma.

Mi mente continuaba confusa en esos momentos, por lo cual preferí mejor levantarme y darme una larga ducha. Con mucho cuidado me logre zafar del agarre de Raynare y para que no notara que me fui le deje mi almohada a modo de peluche y una vez me asegure de que ella continuaría durmiendo, salí tranquilamente de la habitación. Camine hacia el baño con lentitud, después de todo la mayoría debería ya haberse bañado a estas horas. Pasando frente a la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes, los escuche, se trataban de quejidos muy bajos, eran una curiosa mezcla de dolor y… ¿Felicidad? Conocía bien esos quejidos, se trataba de Ddraig, o mejor dicho Scarlet.

-¿Está todo bien, Scarlet? –Pregunte mientras tocaba la puerta

-¡Ise no entres! –Grito desde adentro la pelirroja mientras los quejidos continuaban -¡Por favor no entres!

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunte ahora preocupado, pues podía sentir que los sonidos aumentaban -¡Scarlet!

-¡Ya casi! –Después de eso escuche un ruido más, realmente me preocupe por lo cual tome la llave de la puerta que estaba en el marco y la abrí

Al abrir la puerta, encontré a Scarlet totalmente desnuda sobre la cama, sudaba a mares y se encontraba bastante roja además de estar jadeando con fuerza como si estuviera agotada. De inmediato me acerque a ella intentando socorrerla y descubrir que le pasaba, más me detuve en seco al observar algo… abrazado entre sus piernas, se encontraba un… un… ¡Era un huevo de color rojo! De inmediato me acerque para preguntarle sobre el tema, mas Ophis apareció por la puerta observando todo con curiosidad.

-Oh así que por eso Scarlet se estaba sintiendo mal ayer –Bonnie entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta para después acercarse al huevo y colocar su oído en el –Parece que está sano

-Oi, me puedes explicar, ¡¿Qué es este huevo?! –Mire confundido a Scarlet, quien me hizo una seña para que me acercara, aferrándose fuerte a mi cuello y besando suavemente mis labios

-E-es… nu-nuestro… hijo… -Susurro agotada Scarlet para después caer dormida

-¡Hijo! –Grite impresionado para después ver al huevo, ¡¿En verdad ese huevo era hijo mío y de Scarlet?!

-Déjame explicarte Ise –Bonnie se sentó junto a Scarlet y la movió para que estuviera dormida abrazando a nuestro huevo –Los dragones nacemos como cualquier reptil de huevo, nosotras las hembras guardamos el huevo un día más o menos en nuestro vientre y al siguiente lo expulsamos

-Pero… Scarlet ayer no se veía embarazada –Con curiosidad, me senté junto a Scarlet y acaricie suavemente el huevo – (Nuestro hijo…)

-Los huevos son de un tamaño diminuto, ni siquiera puedes notarlos a decir verdad hasta la noche antes de tenerlos que será cuando comience a crecer el vientre –Explico Bonnie mientras igualmente acariciaba suavemente al huevo –Después de ello, el huevo tardara unas 5 semanas en abrir, tal vez solamente un mes

-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? –Mire impresionado a la dragona del infinito, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa –Pero… Scarlet y yo solo lo hicimos una vez

-De hecho los dragones tenemos una taza de 100% por eso hemos perdurado mucho –Contesto Bonnie sonriendo para después acariciar la cabeza de Scarlet –En nuestro caso, cuando mantuvimos relaciones contigo solo hubo penetración con Scarlet, por lo cual yo no estoy embarazada

Me quede callado de inmediato… yo… tenía un hijo… un heredero… mi mente apenas podía procesarlo… Mi mano acaricio nuevamente el huevo para después acariciar la mejilla de Scarlet, quien mantenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, en verdad el parto la debió de haber agotado. Rápidamente tomo las sabanas que había en el lugar y con ellas forme lo mejor que pude un improvisado nido, colocando en medio a Ddraig y nuestro huevo, para poder mantenerlo caliente, y después abrace a ambos mientras cerraba mis ojos, a decir verdad nada podría preocuparme en esos momentos.

-Ise, ¿Cómo le dirás esto a tus padres? –Excepto estas palabras de Bonnie -¿Cómo se lo explicaras a Great Red?

De inmediato pensé "al mal paso, darle prisa" y le pedí a Bonnie abrir un portal hacia el palacio de los dioses dragón, al menos ellos deberían tener alguna forma de ayudarme. Cargue primero a Scarlet a mi espalda para después llevar en mis brazos a nuestro hijo, entrando junto con Bonnie al portal. Una vez llegamos a la que era la sala de reuniones, los dragones descendieron a verme, siendo esta vez solamente Great Red y Jiraya, más me sorprendió ver una figura más allí que me observaba con curiosidad, se trataba de un imponente dragón de escamas grisáceas con alas similares a plumas, nunca había escuchado de Ophis o los demás dragones el nombre de este nuevo integrante.

-Ise, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir por tu siguiente misión? –Pregunto Great Red viendo hacia donde se encontraba el chico

-Jejeje el asunto es bastante gracioso, pero déjenme darles la buena noticia de que después de hablar con mis padres logre entablar dialogo con el gobernador de los ángeles caídos, y ellos aceptaron una alianza e incluso nos darán un juego de piezas para poder formar nuestro propio grupo –Ante estas palabras los dragones sonrieron felices, mas después fue el momento de las malas noticias –Pero Asia me vio enterándose de que estoy vivo y Ddraig puso un huevo que es mi hijo

Los dragones dejaron de sonreír observando con gran seriedad el huevo que llevaba cargando, indudablemente el color rojo lo hacía ver como si fuera de Ddraig, además de ser el color insignia del Sekiryuutei. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, hasta que el dragón que no conocía voló hacia mí transformándose en una bella mujer de cabellera rosa larga que llevaba un hermoso vestido de color blando. En cuanto estuvo cerca de mi pude ver sus ojos verdes esmeralda, mas estos parecían molestos conmigo. Dicha mujer me arrebato a mi hijo con una mano y antes de poder decir algo, me dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

-Uhhh con la derecha –Dijeron ambos dragones macho mientras observaban la escena

-¡Eres un idiota descuidado! –De inmediato la mujer me arranco la playera y con ella rodeo el huevo mientras lo frotaba suavemente -¡Este pequeño necesita calor constantemente, siempre debes llevarlo cubierto con algo pues el mínimo descenso de temperatura podría hacer que enferme!

-Oh se me olvidaba eso –Comento Ophis tranquilamente para después verme, ¡¿Cómo olvidas algo tan importante?!

-Yo… realmente lo siento… -Baje la mirada apenado para después señalar con mi cabeza a Scarlet -¿Ella se pondrá bien? ¿Debo darle algún cuidado especial a Scarlet?

-¿Scarlet? –La dragona pareció confundida, mas después cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba la chica a mi espalda –Ddraig estará bien, solo se encuentra agotada por el parto

-Muchas gracias… -Hice a propósito el vacío en mis palabras para que ella se presentara, cosa que capto de inmediato pues procedió a presentarse conmigo

-Grandine, el dragón celestial –Respondió la pelirrosada con seriedad para después regresarme a mi hijo –Cuídalo bien, está bastante sano por ahora y fuera de peligro

-Se lo agradezco mucho Grandine-sama y… ¿Sería posible que revisara a nuestro hijo cada semana? –Pregunte un tanto apenado y preocupado, después de todo yo no sabía nada de los cuidados para un bebe dragón y por lo que se, Ddraig tampoco debería saber mucho del tema

-¡Ha! Aunque no lo pidieras te obligaría a hacerlo –Respondió la dragona celestial para después sonreír de lado –Te aseguro que este bebe nacerá sano y fuerte

-Muchas gracias Grandine-sama –Hice una reverencia realmente agradecido, más me levante de inmediato para ver a Great Red –Jefe, ¿Qué haremos con el asunto del secreto?

-Tendremos que acelerar las cosas –Indico Great Red con seriedad para después suspirar –Ise, en cuanto acabes con los ángeles caídos, deberás dirigirte a Kioto, allí se encuentra la central de los Youkai, quiero que hagas un contacto con ellos de forma exitosa

-Entendido, creo que no será tan difícil ya que los Youkai son más similares a los demonios y ya he lidiado con ellos –Dije sonriendo tranquilamente, mas Grandine negó con seriedad

-Los Youkai están ahora mismo en una situación delicada, la hija de la líder de los Youkai ha sido secuestrada –Grandine me miro con una expresión bastante severa, y una vez se aseguró que le estaba prestando atención, prosiguió –Una pequeña facción rebelde la tiene presa, tal parece ellos quieren conservar el "honor" que tienen como Youkai, ya que el líder de la facción desea parar hostilidades con los humanos, pero ellos están molestos porque su mayor "trabajo" es asustar a los incautos humanos

Tal parece que entre los Youkai igual que en los demonios existe una diferencia de opinión bastante fuerte, aunque en los demonios esta poco a poco se ha estado disipando, al menos en apariencia, con los Youkai la cosa parece ser distinta. Mire a Scarlet por sobre mi hombro, parecía que intentaba despertar pero el cansancio no se lo permitía, por lo cual decidí que era tiempo de regresar a casa para arreglar las cosas con el señor gobernador y después apresurarme a Kioto para arreglar el tratado con los Youkai.

En cuanto regresamos a casa, gracias a un portal de Bonnie, lleve a mi habitación a Scarlet y nuestro hijo, dejándolos a ambos sobre mi cama abrigándolos con varias sabanas que tenía guardadas y ropa mía. Después de ello, me dirigí a la sala, en donde se encontraban hablando Circe y Alessandra con una nerviosa Raynare mientras que Asia se encontraba escondida detrás de estas dos, igualmente ella no había logrado superar su mala experiencia con ella.

-Hyoudou-san, estuve esperando su regreso –Raynare de inmediato se arrodillo frente a mi bajando la mirada para después continuar –Azazel-sama me ha pedido llevarte a Grigori, sus piezas están listas

-Entendido y… Por favor dime solamente Ise –En cuanto dije estas palabras un poco dudoso, Raynare levanto su cabeza para verme –Y tampoco te arrodilles frente a mí, no sería indicado

-Ha-Hai, Ise-san –Raynare creo un circulo de transporte debajo de nosotros y tanto Alessandra como Circe entraron en él, para después aparecer en Grigori

Esta vez el gobernador de los ángeles caídos no se encontraba solo, pues a su lado estaba una chica de cabellera rosa que llegaba hasta sus hombros, ojos color azul oscuro y un mono grande de color vino en su cabeza, llevaba puesto un sailor fuku de color blanco con detalles rojos y un gran moño de color rojo en su espalda baja. En cuanto Azazel-san nos vio, sonrió haciéndonos una seña de que nos acercáramos.

-Bienvenido Hyoudou-san, veo que la pequeña pelirroja-san no nos acompañara hoy –Comento el gobernador de los ángeles caídos riendo – ¿Acaso aún sigue cansada por haberle hecho cosas pervertidas anoche?

-¡Ise-san no es capaz de eso! –Me defendió Alessandra con fervor, más en cuanto vio la expresión que puse -¡Ise-san!

-¡Juro que no le hice nada anoche! –Grite exaltado intentando defenderme yo

-Entonces ella puso un huevo –Exclamo Circe con seriedad viéndome al tiempo de que se colocaba uno de sus cigarrillos en la boca

-¡¿Cómo sabes del huevo?! –Mire confundido y sorprendido a la bruja de ojos anómalos, mas esta simplemente sonrió de lado

-No sabía, tú me lo acabas de decir –Circe encendió su cigarrillo mientras sonreía de lado para después sacar su libreta y anotar –Tengo que investigar sobre tu primogénito, Ise-chan

-¿Qué planeas hacerle al bebe? –Pregunto Alessandra entre asustada y curiosa

-Nada, solamente veré como se desarrolla –Contesto la pelirrosada para después dejar escapar el humo de su cigarrillo –Pero bueno, realmente hemos venido a discutir otra cosa, lamento haberlo dejado en segundo plano, señor gobernador

-No hay problema, después de todo también estaba interesado en el tema –Respondió Azazel-san sonriendo para luego acercarme el tazón donde se encontraban las piezas de Go modificadas –Solo infunde todo el poder que desees darles

-Está bien –Acerque mis manos a donde estaban las fichas intentando darles de mi energía, más me detuve unos instantes –Azazel-san, ¿Puedo darles cualquier tipo de energía?

-¿Eh? Por supuesto que sí, esta ayudara a darle forma a las piezas –Respondió el gobernador de los ángeles caídos un tanto intrigado -¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Ven Ise, te ayudare como regalo por tu primogénito –Bonnie se colocó a mi lado e igualmente coloco sus manos cerca de las piezas

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a respirar suavemente, concentrándome en las piezas frente a mí, comencé a sentir todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor y después comencé a hacer fluir mi energía junto con mi poder de dragón hacia las piezas de go, mientras que Bonnie a mi lado dejaba salir su poder. Las piezas poco a poco comenzaron a absorber los tres tipos distintos de energía para finalmente brillar con gran fuerza, dejando cegado a todos los presentes unos instantes. Cuando abrí mis ojos, mire intrigado las piezas y lo que apareció frente a mi realmente me sorprendió bastante, y no solo a mí.

-¡Ophis! ¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunto Azazel-san exaltado e intrigado a la vez mientras observaba mis nuevas piezas –Estas Draco Pieces… están basadas en…

-Es hasta ahora el juego de Shogi que más me ha gustado, así que imagine sería interesante darle esa forma –Se excusó Ophis mientras tomaba algunas de las fichas –Debo felicitarte Azazel-chan, estas piezas son hermosas

-¡Bonnie, a decir verdad exageraste en cuanto poder introdujiste en las piezas! –Exclame exaltado mientras veía las piezas delante de mí, a decir verdad eran hermosas pero el problema no radicaba en su apariencia -¡Estas son piezas de Chu Shogi!

Las piezas eran las típicas de un juego de Shogi, de color rojo con el kanji de la pieza en color dorado, pero estas eran más… muchas más. ¡Eran 46 fichas de Shogi! ¡Eran 21 tipos diferentes! ¿Tanta energía había puesto Bonnie en estas fichas? Mire con duda cada una de ellas, a decir verdad estas podrían cumplir con su objetivo inicial, además gracias a las piezas Ophis o Ddraig ya no tendrían que estar con nosotros para poder entender otros idiomas, además de las otras ventajas que tienen supuestamente mejores que las Evil Pieces.

-¿Ahora que hare con estas 46 piezas? –Susurre al viento mientras veía todas las fichas con atención

-Podrías formar tu harem personal –Comento el señor gobernador sonriendo mientras me daba ligeros golpes en mi costado con su codo

-¡En eso tiene razón! –Grite con entusiasmo mientras sujetaba con fuerza las piezas

-Montage Born: Aquila –

-Formule #09: Urto –

-Spieß weiß –

-Suplplicium Samsara –

Antes de darme cuenta estaba volando por los aires ante los fuertes ataques de Alessandra, Circe, Raynare, ¡E incluso Bonnie me había atacado! Salí disparado hacia el otro lado del escritorio dejando caer las piezas al piso, mi rostro estaba pegado en el suelo. Levante mi mirada y pude ver rosa, un hermoso color rosa. Escuche un grito suave y al levantar más mi mirada me encontré con la chica de cabellos rosados que estaba avergonzada mientras bajaba su falda todo lo posible para que no pudiera ver debajo de ella, ¡Había visto sus pantis!

-¡Lo siento! –De inmediato me levante e hice una reverencia con el rostro rojo, realmente debo admitir que no me arrepiento mucho de haberme llevado tan hermosa visión, pero aun así debía disculparme –No era mi intención ver…

-No… no hay problema –Exclamo la pelirrosada viéndome con unos ojos realmente extraños, estos casi parecían brillar -¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo? Issei Hyoudou –Respondí sonriendo un tanto apenado para después extenderle mi mano, mas ella dudo unos instantes en darme la suya, por lo cual decidí darle un cumplido para ver si lograba que se abriera un poco más a mí -¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Es tan hermoso como tú?

-¿Yo? ¿Hermosa? –Me miro sorprendida y confundida mientras en su rostro aparecía un marcado sonrojo y se apresuraba a sacar de entre sus ropas un par de guantes negros colocándoselos –So-soy… Mukae Emukae… mu-mucho gusto… Issei-kun

-El gusto es mío –Conteste con una pequeña sonrisa tomando la mano de la pelirrosada, quien sonrió de nuevo sonrojada

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo –Comento Azazel suspirando para después indicarle a las chicas que dieran unos pasos hacia atrás

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Issei-kun? –

-Claro, pregunta –

-¿Cómo te gustaría que te despierte en las mañanas? –Pregunto muy tranquila la pelirrosada, llenando mi vista de confusión –Después de todo es el deber de toda buena esposa despertar a su amor en las mañanas, además de que igualmente me gustaría saber cuál es tu comida preferida para poder cocinártela, dime ¿Quieres hijos? Yo realmente si quiero, amo mucho a los niños y me gustaría tener dos niños y una niña, me gustaría que un niño y la niña fueran gemelos, yo nombraría a la pequeña y tú a los niños porque soy mala para ponerle nombre a los niños, pero al perro que tengamos me gustaría llamar Black Hayate, aunque si tu prefieres a los gatos podemos tener un gato llamado Madara o Nyanko-sensei, vivamos en una casa blanca con un gran jardín, sabes me gustaría que nos casáramos en una iglesia aunque igualmente seria romántico poder hacerlo en una playa al atardecer o en un templo para que sea tradicional, podemos irnos de luna de miel a Venecia, pero si prefieres Paris es perfecto yo amo Paris, ah y a partir de hoy cada comida que consumas será preparada por mí, sé que no soy buena cocinando pero creo que podre mejorar con la práctica y pronto ser una excelente cocinera para ti mi amor, ¿Crees que nuestros hijos se parezcan a mí? Bueno preferiría que se parecieran a ti porque así serian realmente hermosos, pero no importa a quien se parezcan, ¿Verdad? Porque los amaremos por ser nuestros hijos, ¿Te has enamorado antes? A mí no me importa que te hayas enamorado de alguien más antes, a decir verdad yo me enamore de un chico en secundaria pero no fue nada serio y ya nunca lo volveré a ver, ya que yo te amo por encima de todas las cosas y espero que tú me ames igualmente por sobre todas las cosas

-Okey… -De reojo mire a Azazel-san, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza e hizo con su brazo detrás a las chicas como si las previniera de algún peligro –Yo… Mukae-san…

-Él ya tiene una pareja –Exclamo Bonnie tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa –Dos a decir verdad, e incluso ya tiene un hijo

-Oh comprendo, comprendo muy bien –Mukae-san sonreía tranquilamente y asentía, realmente parecía estar comprendiendo todo –Entonces creo que debo matarte

Mukae-san retiro sus guantes con su boca y acto seguido los dejo caer para correr en contra de mi intentándome tocar. No planeaba esquivarla, pero algo en mi me hizo saltar lejos de su alcance y fue lo que descubrí algo que me hizo tragar hondo. ¡El piso donde yo estuve parado ahora se estaba pudriendo mientras Mukae-san sonreía con sus manos en el! Azazel-san lanzo una lanza de luz en contra de ella, más de nuevo coloco su mano en frente y el arma comenzó a pudrirse lentamente hasta deshacerse, ¡Esa habilidad es bastante poderosa! La chica de cabellos rosas se dirigió nuevamente a mí, más un círculo mágico apareció a sus pies y varias cadenas doradas aparecieron amarrándola al suelo y colocando sus manos en la espalda, para que no pudiera descomponerlas.

-Que habilidad más problemática –Circe se acercó a donde estaba yo y me miro de reojo -¿Estas bien, jefe?

-Sí, estoy bien –Conteste con cierto deje de desinterés, pues mi atención estaba en aquella chica que se agitaba intentando liberarse de las ataduras que tenía -¿Quién es ella?

-Se llama Mukae Emukae, es una usuaria de Sacred Gear que cuidamos aquí en Grigori –Explico Azazel-san mientras se acercaba y acariciaba la cabeza de Mukae-san calmándola un poco –Ella es un poco… "problemática" ya que su Sacred Gear Sad Ending puede acelerar el proceso de putrefacción de todo lo que toca, pero no puede controlarse ya que se guía por sus sentimientos y ella es…

-¿Una loca psicópata con problemas emocionales? -Circe sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, picaba la mejilla de Mukae mientras con un círculo mágico investigaba sobre su Sacred Gear

-Algo así, pero más que nada ella fácilmente se apega a las personas que son amable con ella –Respondió Azazel-san para después mirarme directamente –Ise, quiero pedirte de favor que la dejes unirse a tu grupo, estoy seguro que podrás ayudarla a controlar su habilidad

-¿Por qué lo cree, Azazel-san? –Pregunte intrigado mientras me apuntaba a mí mismo confundido

-Eres el Sekiryuutei más "extraño" de la historia, ¿Cómo no podrías lograrlo? –No creo que eso tenga algo que ver, pero al notar que tan confiado estaba Azazel-san sobre su punto, simplemente pude asentir –Y también… Quiero que lleves a tres agentes de los ángeles caídos como parte del trato, aunque por el momento uno se encuentra de vacaciones y el otro está en entrenamiento

-¿Tres agentes? –Pregunte curioso para después voltear a ver hacia donde estaba Raynare, quien aparto la mirada

-Sí, para nuestra alianza formal quiero ofrecerte algunas cosas especiales –Azazel-san camino tranquilamente hacia su escritorio y se sentó en el –Hablemos un poco de nuestro pacto, ¿Te parece?

Simplemente asentí y camine hacia la mesa de negociaciones y me senté, teniendo a mi lado tanto a Circe como Alessandra a manera de "guardaespaldas" mientras que Raynare y Mukae-san se situaban a los extremos de Azazel-san. Ophis desapareció de la sala con las piezas, dijo que iba a mostrárselas a Great Red mientras las negociaciones iniciaban. Realmente quería terminar esto lo más rápido posible, después de todo, quería regresar junto con Scarlet para poder hablar con ella sobre nuestro hijo.

-Fin Pov-

-Kiba Pov-

Estaba en la habitación del club de investigación de lo oculto que designamos temporalmente para Akeno-san, debíamos mantenerla bajo vigilancia para que no volviera a hacer algo igual de tonto que el día anterior. Yo me encontraba peleando con un cuchillo una manzana para ella, mientras que Akeno-san miraba hacia la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa, desde el incidente ella no dejaba de sonreír y su mirada tenía una nueva luz, tal parece que ya ha regresado a ser la de antes… o tal vez mucho mejor.

-Kiba-kun… ¿En verdad crees que siga vivo? –Pregunto Akeno-san con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sorprendiéndome bastante a decir verdad

-Bueno… si te quitan las Evil Pieces morirás de inmediato –Respondí con tristeza, viendo como Akeno-san parecía reprimirme con la mirada, mas su expresión cambio cuando le sonreí –Pero conociendo a Ise-kun, posiblemente el haya encontrado la forma de sobrevivir, después de todo no creo que sea de los que deseen morir vírgenes

-Creo que en eso tienes razón –Akeno-san dejo salir una pequeña risilla y después volvió a mirar por la ventana, tal parecía que esperaba ver a Ise en cualquier momento allí

-¡Kiba-senpai! –Asia-chan entro gritando a la habitación, parecía estar agitada y su mirada era de preocupación, pues cada tanto revisaba que nadie los estuviera observando

-¿Qué sucede Asia-chan? –Pregunto Akeno-san intrigada por el comportamiento de la ex monja, mas esta sonrió al verla y respiro tranquilamente

-Chicos lo que estoy a punto de decirles es un gran secreto, tanto así que incluso me han amenazado para que no lo diga –Asia-chan saco de entre sus ropas una fotografía en donde se encontraba Rassei amarrado con un saco en la cabeza mientras a su lado habían dos chicas al parecer de la edad de Koneko-chan con la cabeza cubierta y vestidas de terroristas

-¿Tan importante es esto? –Pregunte preocupado de inmediato para después recibir un asentimiento de parte de Asia-chan -¿Dónde lo tienen? Te ayudare a rescatarlo

-No Kiba-senpai, esto podría causar un problema entre facciones –Contesto la ex monja con seriedad preocupándonos aún más a mí y a Akeno-san. Asia-chan respiro y continuo –Issei está vivo

Esas simples palabras causaron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera mientras mi rostro se congelaba en una perfecta expresión de sorpresa, ¡Ise se encontraba vivo! Pero, ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? No lograba comprenderlo realmente, no entendía porque estaba sucediendo esto… no lo entendía… Mire hacia Akeno-san, ella se encontraba con una expresión igualmente de sorpresa, pero por sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas y en su rostro se podía ver una hermosa y brillante sonrisa, ella en verdad se encontraba feliz por la noticia, yo igualmente me encontraba feliz por la noticia.

-¿Dónde está ahora mismo? –Pregunte de inmediato intentando averiguar más, pero Asia-chan simplemente negó

-Por el momento no podemos mantener contacto con él y no puedo dar detalles, es importante que no le digamos de esto a nadie… yo lo descubrí por accidente y estoy bajo amenaza –Asia-chan guardo silencio unos momentos, de nuevo asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca y prosiguió –Quien menos debe descubrirlo… es Buchou

De inmediato se hizo un silencio en la habitación, realmente no quería admitirlo pero la única persona que no estaría del todo feliz con la noticia seria ella, después de todo, desde que Ise-kun "murió" parece ser que ella estaba más feliz e incluso planeaba mudarse a Kioto con su esposo Raizer, nunca entendí realmente la razón de esto e incluso se me hacía algo sospechoso. Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre de gran musculatura, cabello y barba negra, piel oscura y grandes alas de plumas negras. De inmediato Asia-chan y yo nos colocamos en pose de batalla mientras que Akeno-san miraba con gran molestia al hombre.

-Tranquilos, vengo en paz –El ángel caído levanto las manos con seriedad sin despegar la vista de Akeno-san –Soy Baraqiel, vengo a ver a mi hija

-¿Hija? –Asia-chan se sorprendió y miro a Akeno-san, quien simplemente volteo la mirada

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí –Respondió la pelinegra con indiferencia, más el adulto se acercó más con cierto deje de preocupación

-Hija… supe lo que paso –En cuanto él dijo estas palabras, Akeno-san se estremeció un poco y presto atención al ángel caído –Yo… realmente iba a ir para ayudarte, pero tal parece que alguien se me adelanto

-¡Lo viste! –Grito Akeno-san levantándose de golpe al tiempo de que se acercaba a Baraqiel-san -¡¿En verdad lo viste, Otou-san?!

-¿Otou-san? –Baraqiel-san parecía entre feliz y confundido cuando Akeno-san dijo estas palabras, más cuando ella volteo la mirada apenada simplemente soltó una pequeña risa y continuo –En efecto, desde siempre he velado por tu seguridad y te vigilo Akeno-san, siempre velo por ti cuando estas en problemas, y el día de ayer pude ver como un joven de pelo castaño te ayudo después de que te desmayaste… no hay duda de que se trataba del Sekiryuutei

-¡¿Dónde está?! –Grito Akeno-san al tiempo de que tomaba por el cuello de la ropa a Baraqiel-san, sus ojos se veían suplicantes y a la vez llenos de esperanza -¡Llévame a donde se encuentra, por favor Otou-san!

-Azazel me pidió que… -Baraqiel-san parecía estar en una difícil situación, más al ver de nuevo la mirada de Akeno-san pareció reconsiderarlo –Pero con una condición

-¿Cuál condición? –Pregunto Decidida la pelinegra

-Fin Kiba Pov-

-Pov-

Finalmente habíamos acabado las negociaciones con Azazel-san, realmente el a diferencia de Michael-san era un gran negociador, él nos ha ofrecido bastante y no ha pedido mucho, tal parece que ambos en verdad teníamos un objetivo en común y el hecho de permitirle observar de cerca el desarrollo de las Sacred Gear que vayamos encontrando en nuestro camino, parece haberle emocionado bastante e igualmente se encontraba entusiasmado por la idea de poder hablar directamente con los dioses dragón, tal parece investigaba mucho sobre las Sacred Gear que contenían dragones dentro.

-Bien, entonces por el momento Mukae-chan y Raynare-chan estarán contigo –Indico Azazel-san sonriendo para después apuntar las fichas en mis manos -¿Estás seguro que esas fichas serán las que les asignes?

-Por supuesto, lo hable con Bonnie, digo Ophis-san y ella ha creado una estrategia para futuros enfrentamientos –Conteste seguro mientras colocaba una ficha delante de cada chica –Yo recibiré la ficha del rey, ¿Cierto?

-Así es Ise-kun –Azazel-san sonrió de lado viéndonos para después prestar atención a una brecha por la cual entraban Bonnie y Scarlet, quien llevaba cargando nuestro huevo -¡Oh! ¿Ese es el heredero del Sekiryuutei? Miren nada más que hermosa es la Welsh Dragon Ddraig como una madre amorosa

-Por favor Azazel-san, le pido de la manera más atenta ¡Que no me joda! –En cuanto Ddraig soltó estas palabras, todos nos quedamos mudos, no era un vocabulario común en ella a decir verdad –Perdón, los cambios de humor por el embarazo me hacen exaltarme

-No se preocupe, Scarlet-sama –Exclamo de inmediato Azazel-san asustado

-¡Ah que lindo! –De inmediato Alessandra se acercó a donde se encontraba Scarlet y acaricio suavemente al huevo – ¡Es tan lindo!

-En verdad es interesante –Circe estaba junto a la peliazul observando igualmente a mi hijo, ¡Incluso apago su cigarrillo! En verdad un bebe parece cambiar a las mujeres

-Él bebe de Ise-kun –Susurro Mukae-san a mi lado viendo con ternura al bebe, debe ser difícil para ella después de nuestra primera impresión… creo

-¿Por qué no te acercas a verlo? –Le pregunte sonriendo, mas Mukae-san negó de inmediato

-No puedo hacerlo, por mi habilidad no puedo tocar nada –Susurro con tristeza Mukae-san para después mostrarme sus guantes –Estos me ayudan a bloquear mi Sacred Gear por unas horas… pero cuando acabe su efecto simplemente se desharán en pedazos… incluso una vez acaricie un cachorrito y…

-Tranquila Mukae-chan –Acaricie la cabeza de la pelirrosada sonriendo logrando sorprenderla y animarla un poco –Te prometo que buscare la forma de controlarlo junto contigo

-Muchas gracias Ise-kun –Mukae-chan se sonrojo un poco y bajo su mirada para que evitara ver su rostro, mas era difícil no verlo

-Issei-san, ¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo seriamente? –Raynare se acercó a mí con seriedad, más en sus ojos podía ver un deje de tristeza –Ya que trabajare contigo, creo que deberíamos…

-Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo –Respondí con frialdad, llamando la atención de todos en la sala y entristeciendo el rostro de la ángel caído, mas después sonreí –Porque no te conozco, es la primera vez que te veo pero me gustaría poder conocerte mejor

-Yo… yo… -Los ojos de Raynare se llenaron de lágrimas, más de inmediato se las limpio y me sonrió tiernamente –Mi nombre es Raynare, pero usted puede decirme Amano Yuuma en el mundo humano, Issei-san

-Llámame solamente Ise, no debemos ser tan formales, Yuuma-chan –Conteste sonriendo para después mirar a donde estaban las chicas –Es momento de…

Antes de poder acabar mi frase, la puerta del lugar se abrió mostrando a un gran hombre de piel morena y cabello negro corto, con una gran barba poblada y vistiendo algo similar a una capa con un pantalón negro, posiblemente sea alguno de los líderes de Grigori, más lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que Akeno estaba a su lado. En cuanto ella me vio, pude ver como sus ojos se iluminaban, esbozo una de las más hermosas sonrisas que he visto y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme. Yo de inmediato correspondí el abrazo de forma cariñosa, mas antes de darme cuenta, ¡Akeno-san ya estaba besando con fuerza mis labios! ¡Todos los presentes tenían una expresión de gran sorpresa! Yo correspondí el beso un tanto tímido y confundido, siendo que nos separamos unos pocos segundos después.

Estuve a punto de decir algo para hablar con Akeno, pero de inmediato un intenso instinto asesino llego a mí, mire a todos lados y pude ver como las chicas miraban con enfadadas a la pelinegra, pero ellas no parecían despedir ese instinto asesino, bueno el aura alrededor de Mukae-chan posiblemente lo era, pero no estaba dirigido hacia mí. Me gire hacia el frente a donde estaba el hombre que había acompañado a Akeno, y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el instinto asesino provenía de ese sujeto e igualmente llegaba hasta donde estaba de un gran salto y me tomaba por el cuello de la camisa mientras unas ligeras descargas eléctricas rodeaban sus brazos.

-¡Tu idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle semejante cosa a mi hija?! –Grito el hombre mientras me agitaba con fuerza

-¿Eres el padre de Akeno? –Pregunte impresionado y confundido, mas creo que el simple hecho de llamarla solamente por su nombre causo que me agitara mas

-¡Te matare, juro que no dejare nada de ti! –Grito el ángel caído mientras continuaba agitándome con mayor fuerza

-¡Otou-san no hagas así a Ise! –Akeno intentaba liberarme del agarre de su padre, mas no lograba hacerlo tal parecía que Baraqiel estaba decidido a acabar con mi vida en esos instantes ¡Ayuda, Azazel-san, Bonnie-chan, quien sea!

-Tranquilo Baraqiel, respira un poco y cálmate –Exclamo Azazel-san mientras intentaba calmar a su compañero, mas este parecía no escucharlo

-Con todo respeto Baraqiel-san, si asesina a Ise terminara ocasionando un problema entre ángeles caídos y dragones –Indico Ophis mientras se acercaba a donde estaba junto a Scarlet

-En estos momentos estoy de vacaciones así que técnicamente es solo la acción de un padre molesto contra un idiota que abuso de su hija –Oi yo no he hecho nada perver… ¡No he tenido relaciones con Akeno aun! No sé porque tiene tanto odio hacia mí, apenas son un chico –Al contrario de que si ustedes me llegaran a atacar aquí, estarían atacando la base central de los ángeles caídos

-Mira Scarlet-chan, aquí hay un catálogo de ropa de bebe -¡Bonnie se rindió y se alejó de nosotros junto con Scarlet! ¡No me abandonen a mi suerte por favor!

-Ise, pelea un poco con él, solo hasta que se calme –Susurro Azazel-san a mí oído para después sonreír –Además me serviría ver que tan fuerte es el heraldo de los dragones

[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][GIFT]

-Suerte… amor –Scarlet apenada coloco su mano en mi espalda dándome el poder que había cargado para después besar tiernamente mis labios –Si mueres no te perdonare dejarme como madre soltera

No pude más que ponerme pálido, lo siguiente que vi fue que Azazel-san creaba un círculo de transporte debajo de nosotros y todos los presentes en la sala entraban a este para ver la pelea. La luz me cegó unos instantes y cuando abrí los ojos pude ver un paraje similar a un gran claro en el bosque, cercano a un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas y algunas rocas en el claro. Mire hacia el cielo, y pude ver una pared metálica con un vidrio con cristal en donde se encontraban las chicas y Azazel-san observándome. Ddraig me veía con preocupación, pero al igual parecía confiar en mí. Frente a mi apareció Baraqiel-san y sonrió de lado mientras descargar eléctricas cubrían sus brazos.

-Battle-

-Tienes agallas chico –Comento Baraqiel mientras volaba hacia Ise con fuerza –Lastima que tendré que arrancártelas

-Veamos si puedes hacerlo –De inmediato los brazos y piernas de Ise se cubrieron de escamas, transformándose en garras y dio un poderoso golpe por su poder acumulado impactando contra el puño de Baraqiel logrando darle algo de batalla

Una fuerte descarga salió desde el brazo de Baraqiel azotando a Ise y logrando doblegarlo un poco, más el castaño reacciono rápido antes de que el daño fuera mayor y dejo salir de su boca una fuerte llamarada, obligando al ángel caído alejarse volando. Issei aprovecho la oportunidad haciendo surgir de su espalda unas grandes alas de dragón color rojo y salió volando contra su oponente, conectando con gran velocidad una serie de golpes a su estómago, mas Baraqiel no parecía muy afectado. El ángel caído dio una poderosa patada a la mejilla del dragón y lo lanzo contra el suelo con fuerza creando un pequeño cráter debido al impacto.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –Baraqiel cargo un poderoso rayo entre sus manos y lo lanzo con gran velocidad hacia Ise, quien apenas estaba levantándose aturdido por la caída y la patada

En cuanto Ise vio el rayo, se cubrió con sus alas y además coloco sus brazos hacia adelante en forma de "x" más que nada para que el impacto no llegara a su pecho. El rayo golpeo en el lugar dejando un cráter aun mayor al creado por Ise, la polvareda cubría el lugar sin dejar ver que había sucedido con el mucho, los espectadores se encontraban realmente preocupados por el resultado. Baraqiel descendió confiado de que había obtenido la victoria, más varios proyectiles de fuego salieron disparados de la polvareda, causando que Baraqiel por la sorpresa no lograra reaccionar, recibiendo todos los impactos directamente.

-Je, apenas comienzo –Ise movió con fuerza sus alas despejando el polvo, mostrando que se encontraba jadeando, con la playera destrozada y su cuerpo levemente quemado, además de sus alas heridas -¿Continuamos?

-Cuando tú quieras mocoso –Baraqiel nuevamente comenzó a cargar un poderoso rayo entre sus manos, esta vez mucho más grande que el anterior – ¡Recibe mi relámpago santo!

-¡Dragon Shot! –Ise cargo poder mágico en su brazo derecho y lo lanzo con fuerza, creando una gigantesca esfera de color rojo – (Allí va más de la mitad del poder que me dio Scarlet, pero debo ocuparlo)

El relámpago santo de Baraqiel salió disparado desde sus manos, rugiendo con fuerza e impactando con la esfera de color rojo, chocando ambas técnicas y comenzando un forcejeo en ver cual continuaría hacia su objetivo. El Dragon Shot de Ise fue cediendo poco a poco, mas parecía poder neutralizar la técnica de Baraqiel… hasta que este imbuyo con mucho más poder el rayo causando que este continuara hacia Ise, cubriéndolo por completo y lanzándolo al aire con dirección al lago. El cuerpo de Ise se encontraba sangrando y bastante herido, había varias quemaduras en su cuerpo y ya no quedaba rastro de su camisa.

-(De-demonios… ya no…. Aguanto… no hay otra forma… tendré que usar "eso") –Ise poco antes de caer cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirar tranquilamente, cosa que noto Scarlet al instante

-Ise tomara esta batalla en serio, está a punto de usar "eso" –Exclamo Ddraig con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-No comprendo realmente nada –Dijo Akeno bastante confundida mientras veía a las chicas -¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen con Ise?

-Te lo explicaremos cuando esta batalla acabe, aunque lo más seguro es que tenga que ser detenida –Comento Bonnie con una sonrisa confiada para después reír –El camino del ermitaño

-¿El camino del ermitaño? –Pregunto Alessandra confundida, más al instante fue hecha a un lado por Circe que parecía bastante impactada – ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿El jefe puede usar el Sendou?! –Grito bastante sorprendida Circe mientras observaba a Ophis, quien simplemente asintió –No es posible… nunca creí que encontraría a un usuario de tan legendaria magia… y menos que fuera mi jefe

-¿De qué están hablando? –Pregunto Akeno aún más confundida mientras observaba a Azazel quien tenía una mirada bastante seria en su rostro –Usted sabe que es, ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto que si –Azazel asintió y dirigió su vista hacia Ise, quien por fin caía hacia el agua de la laguna de pie

Ise para sorpresa de todos, quedo parado sobre el agua sin siquiera hundirse un centímetro. Baraqiel voló sobre el agua en donde se encontraba Ise y pudo ver como los ojos de este cambiaban a ser ambarinos y su sangre dejaba de salir desde sus heridas. Una ligera descarga se pudo ver salir del cuerpo de Ise y después este sonrió mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla.

-¡El camino del ermitaño, Hamon! –

Fin capítulo 3


	9. Capitulo 5: Rumbo a Tokio

Capitulo 5: Hacia Kioto

-Battle-

En el área de observación ya se habían reunido muchas más personas cuando escucharon hablar sobre la legendaria magia llamada "Hamon" por parte de un comunicado de Azazel, todos querían investigar más sobre dicha habilidad. Akeno miraba con preocupación la pelea, pues hasta hace poco Ise había sido apaleado por su padre, mientras que Alessandra a su lado animaba a Ise junto con Raynare. Mukae mantenía una expresión curiosa al igual que Ophis, tal parecía que dicha habilidad había despertado un gran interés en ambas. Circe comandaba a todos los ángeles caídos que habían llegado para investigar al Hamon, sorprendiendo a todos pues parecía casi excitada ante el gran hallazgo que suponía dicha habilidad en su "jefe". Finalmente Scarlet miro por el cristal abrazando más a ella a su hijo mientras una expresión de preocupación pasaba por su rostro.

Ise miraba con seriedad a Baraqiel, en verdad deseaba acabar pronto la batalla, más sabía que debía alargarla para que el padre sobreprotector de Akeno se tranquilizara un poco y no siguiera con deseos de asesinarlo cuando salieran de esa arena. Ise se agacho un poco y de inmediato sumergiendo su mano en el agua la levanto lanzando el agua que levanto hacia Baraqiel. En un principio todos vieron escépticos esta acción, más después notaron como las gotas de agua se afilaban como si de agujas se tratasen y salían disparadas hacia el ángel caído. Rápidamente Baraqiel bloqueo dicho ataque creando un escudo de luz, más por culpa de esta acción perdió de vista a Ise.

-¿Dónde está observando, Baraqiel-san? –Ise estaba cayendo a la espalda del ángel caído con sus manos brillando con rayos anaranjados, mostrando que estaban cargadas de Hamon –Overdrive Chop

Ise dio un poderoso golpe de karate a la espalda de Baraqiel, que fue acompañado por una gran explosión de luz producida con el Hamon para después verse a Baraqiel cayendo herido, seguido por el joven dragón que dejaba salir una cola reptiliana de escamas rojas y daba un tremendo golpe con ella, lanzando hacia el pequeño bosque a su oponente. Baraqiel logro extender sus alas para levantar el vuelo poco antes del impacto, para después mirar a Ise y lanzarle un poderoso relámpago, el cual a duras penas logro esquivar.

-¿Qué sucede Baraqiel-san? –Ise aterrizo sobre la copa de un árbol y sonrió de forma burlona -¿Acaso no me iba a derrotar para que no hiciera cosas pervertidas con su hija?

-¡Te voy a despellejar! –Baraqiel lanzo un potente rayo sagrado a donde se encontraba Ise, destruyendo el árbol más el chico salto a otra copa sonriendo de forma altanera

-¿Cómo desea que le pongamos a su primer nieto? –Pregunto riendo el castaño para después saltar a una hoja más –Oh, tal vez debamos tenemos unos 10 niños y 10 niñas

Baraqiel continuaba destruyendo uno a uno todos los árboles que se encontraban en el lugar, hasta que Issei quedo entre una barrera hecha con los troncos derribados de los árboles, los cuales estaban comenzando a encenderse debido a los rayos que lanzaba el ángel caído. El padre de Akeno se colocó frente al castaño y miro con una pequeña sonrisa al chico, realmente lo logro acorralar en aquel claro al castaño y estaba listo para atacarlo… hasta que vio como el chico sonreía confiado.

En un rápido movimiento el castaño corrió a gran velocidad hacia Baraqiel, logrando propinarle un poderoso golpe directamente en el pecho, más de inmediato fue repelido por un golpe del ángel caído y lanzado hacia los troncos que cubrían su escape. Ise cubrió sus manos con Hamon y toco el piso, comenzando a irradiar con él a todas las hojas que se encontraban dispersas tapizando la zona por culpa de los arboles destruidos por Baraqiel. El ángel caído comprendió el plan del castaño al observar que su cuerpo igualmente estaba irradiado del Hamon y ver que las hojas se levantaban en dirección hacia él, girando con fuerza como si de cuchillas se tratasen.

-¡Hamon Biomagnetic Overdrive! –Las hojas atacaron a Baraqiel con fuerza y este intentaba cubrirse de los golpes como podía tanto con sus alas y sus rayos, más las hojas eran demasiadas y estaban causando heridas en su cuerpo -¿Qué le parece mi fuerza señor Baraqiel?

-¡Inútil! –El ángel caído cubrió su cuerpo de rayos y fue contra el castaño, mas este tomo con su mano las llamas en los troncos y las cargaba con su Hamon, propagándolas por sus dos brazos cubiertos de escamas -¡Te reto a intentarlo mocoso!

-¡Red Fire Hamon Overdrive! –Ise salto en contra del ángel caído con sus brazos brillando con fuerza de color rojo debido al Hamon y las llamas que los cubrían

Ambos comenzaron un feroz intercambio de golpes, los cuales centellaban con intensidad y brillaban cada vez que impactaban en el cuerpo del enemigo, Ise se notaba bastante cansado pero no parecía ceder pronto y Baraqiel a pesar de estar recibiendo algo de daño, no parecía importarle esto. En determinado momento por un descuido de Ise, Baraqiel logro ver una abertura y dio un golpe directo a un costado de la cabeza de este, lanzándolo al piso por tremendo impacto.

Issei una vez en el piso miro al ángel caído y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, realmente no creía poder continuar en esas condiciones y sonriendo simplemente suspiro para después ver al cielo artificial que fue testigo de su combate. Cerro sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente para exclamar como si no fuera nada: "Perdí"

-A pesar de que deseo matarte, si lo hago mi hija me odiara mucho más de lo que ya me odia –Exclamo el pelinegro para después darle la espalda al castaño –Vivirás por ahora

-Todo lo que dije antes… lo retiro señor Baraqiel, solo buscaba hacerlo molestar por mi estrategia –Se disculpó el heraldo de los dragones para después levantar un poco su mano -¿Se contuvo demasiado?

-Sí, pero si te hubiera seguido tomando a la ligera seguramente me hubieras causado un daño considerable –El padre de Akeno vio al Sekiryuutei y con una pequeña sonrisa rio –Hamon, un arte para destruir criaturas sobrenaturales, ¿Quién fue el tonto que se lo enseño a un dragón?

-Fue un hombre que encontré durante mi entrenamiento en las montañas, era bastante excéntrico y no paraba de comer como si estuviera en un picnic eterno –Issei rio un poco y después prosiguió –Se llama William A. Zeppeli… espero poder reencontrarme con el viejo alguna vez

-Seguramente lo harás chico –Baraqiel hizo una seña para que Azazel hiciera pasar al equipo médico, el cual de inmediato cubrió al castaño –Espero verte pronto nuevamente, Issei Hyoudou

-Battle Fin-

-Pov-

Mi cuerpo me dolía a horrores, de verdad necesitaba descansar un poco antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero tenía que moverme, después de todo mi trabajo me pedía dirigirme hacia el territorio Youkai para comenzar a hacer los tratados correspondientes con ellos. Baraqiel me ayudo a levantarme y después hizo aparecer debajo de nosotros un circulo de transporte, seguramente nos llevaría al área médica de Grigori. Mis ojos se cerraron por unos momentos, a decir verdad usar el Hamon siempre me dejaba bastante cansado, por lo cual decidí simplemente dormir hasta recuperar mis fuerzas.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron sentía demasiado peso sobre mí, no porque mi cuerpo me doliera, sino al contrario se trataba de una sensación bastante agradable, pero por alguna razón sentía algunas cosas encima mío. Cuando mire hacia abajo mi sorpresa fue bastante grande ¡Las chicas estaban encima mío! Asia abrazaba con fuerza mi brazo derecho mientras que Akeno estaba con mi brazo entre sus pechos, sobre mi pecho se encontraban Bonnie y Mukae, mis piernas estaban siendo ocupadas por Alessandra y Circe, mientras que sentada a mi lado dormía Raynare abrazando suavemente mi cabeza. ¡Estoy en el paraíso! ¡Padre, Madre, Gracias por haberme hecho hombre!

Al ver bien pude caer finalmente en cuenta, ¿Dónde estaba Scarlet? Probablemente se encontraba cuidando de nuestro hijo… De cierta forma me siento culpable por estar aquí rodeado de chicas mientras ella esta con nuestro pequeño, creo que en cuanto tenga tiempo libre saldré a caminar con ambos… tal vez pueda hablar con Sirzechs-sama para pedirle permiso de ir al inframundo, después de todo tarde o temprano tendremos que comenzar las negociaciones con los demonios. Cerré nuevamente mis ojos intentando dormir un poco más, en verdad necesitaba descansar un poco de todo lo que estuvo sucediendo últimamente.

-Fin POV-

-Azazel Pov-

-Entonces, están conscientes de toda la situación ahora, ¿Verdad? –Pregunte con seriedad a las dos personas que estaban frente a mí, en verdad estaba un poco nervioso más lo disimulaba

-Por supuesto, Azazel-san –Respondió uno de ellos con seriedad para después mirar hacia su reloj –Debemos retirarnos, vayamos a beber juntos otro día

-Claro que sí, le aseguro que ese día será más pronto de lo que espera –Conteste sonriendo de lado para después ver como ambos individuos desaparecían en un círculo de transporte –En verdad fue difícil

-Lo sé, Azazel-san, pero igualmente es necesario –Ddraig, o mejor dicho Scarlet, estaba sentada junto a mí, mientras abrazaba a su primogénito con cariño -¿Está todo listo como lo acordamos?

-Por supuesto que si –Le mostré a Scarlet un papel en donde habían varias fórmulas mágicas y al final una línea como si necesitaba que alguien lo firmase –Sera viable solamente por 15 días, ¿Esta bien ese tiempo?

-Es más que suficiente, no se preocupe Azazel-san –Ddraig se levantó de su asiento con una pequeña sonrisa para después verme por sobre su hombro –Dele mis saludos a Albion, y dígale que si sigue siendo tan mojigata se quedara soltera por otro siglo mas

No comprendía realmente como había iniciado la pelea entre ambos dragones celestiales, y realmente era un asunto en el cual no quería inmiscuirme, debido a que quien entraba en conflictos de mujeres terminaba peor que muerto. Mordí fuerte mi dedo índice, haciéndolo sangrar, y con este dibuje mi firma en el papel para después hacerlo desaparecer, como si este simplemente se evaporara en el aire.

-Espero el chico este bien con esto –Susurre para después continuar con mi mayor enemigo en Grigori, aquel que me separaba de las hermosas mujeres pechugonas y mi afición por las Sacred Gear… el papeleo…

-Azazel-san –Por la puerta apareció el chico de cabellos chicle y sonrió ampliamente –El Sekiryuutei vino, ¿Verdad? ¿Puedo pelear contra él?

-Lo siento, pero ya regreso a su casa –Indique con una pequeña sonrisa, a decir verdad la alegría de este chico siempre me divertía pues parecía una versión menos obsesiva de Vali –Pero, puede que lo encuentres en Kuoh si vas a su casa

-Kuoh… oh es donde vive Asia-chan –Exclamo el chico para después salir corriendo -¡Iré a ver a Asia-chan, gracias Azazel-san!

Mire la dirección en la que fue el chico y simplemente reí un poco, tal parece que las cosas se pondrán un tanto interesantes por allí.

-Fin Azazel Pov-

-Pov-

Una hora después de haber estado acostado, me levante de la cama, parece que las chicas se habían despertado antes que yo y ya estaban en el piso inferior de la casa, por lo cual decidí acercarme a mi armario y buscar algo que usar, decidiéndome simplemente por un short de color azul marino y una playera de color negro, después de almorzar me colocaría algo más formal para poder ir a Kioto con la facción Youkai. Baje tranquilamente las escaleras mientras me peinaba con una mano el cabello, hasta llegar a la sala, logrando ver a todas las chicas de mi grupo, incluyendo a Bonnie y Scarlet utilizando un uniforme de una escuela que nunca había visto, pues se trataba de una blusa color blanco, similar a un Sailor Fuku con la parte del cuello azul con una línea amarilla, y corbata pequeña de color rojo, mientras que sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una falda azul celeste, ¡En verdad todas se veían hermosas!

Los pequeños pechos copa A de Bonnie y Scarlet, los pechos copa B en crecimiento de Mukae, los grandes pechos copa C de Raynare y Alessandra, además de los enormes pechos copa D de… ¡Circe tiene pechos bastante grandes! No son como los de Akeno, pero aun así son más grandes de lo que aparentaban con sus ropas holgadas de siempre. En cuanto las chicas notaron de que las estaba observando, todas tuvieron un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, a excepción de Circe que se froto suavemente su hombro para después colocarse un cigarrillo en su boca.

-Estas cosas son muy pesadas, por eso siempre uso vendas –Exclamo molesta la chica con ojeras para después encender su cigarrillo –Por allí está tu uniforme, tenemos que alistarnos para ir de encubierto a Kioto

-¿Ir en cubierto? ¿Cómo? –Pregunte confundido mientras me acercaba a uno de los sillones de la sala, encontrando un uniforme que consistía en una camisa de color blanca a botones, una chaqueta de color azul oscuro, una corbata y pantalón igualmente de azul oscuro

-Los Youkai de Kioto son demasiado territoriales, difícilmente les dejan entrar a los extranjeros "paranormales" entrar a sus dominios, además de que los Onmyouji igualmente buscan cualquier excusa para destruir algún "monstruo" que amenace su paz –Explico tranquilamente Alessandra mientras sonreía y se ajustaba correctamente la corbata –Siempre me han gustado los uniformes japoneses, son muy cómodos y curiosos

-Ya veo –Susurre mientras leía el escudo de la academia a la que pertenecían los uniformes –"Academia privada Himawari" suena como un buen lugar

-De hecho no aguantaríamos más de un mes, Ise-san –Dijo un tanto temerosa Mukae-chan, sonrojándose demasiado cuando levante la mirada para verla con curiosidad –Esa academia es realmente exigente, los estudiantes que están allí realmente son lo mejor que puedes encontrar… para bien o para mal

-Pareces saber mucho de esa academia, ¿Ya estuviste allí antes? –Pregunto curiosa Alessandra viendo a Mukae-chan, quien sonrojada asintió -¿En serio?

-Sí, unos compañeros de ella nos llamaron preocupados para que la ayudáramos a controlar su Sacred Gear y no se saliera de control en la academia –Indico Raynare sonriendo para después acariciar la cabeza de Mukae-chan –Estaba cursando su primer año cuando la sacamos de su academia

-Ya veo –Susurre mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, no sin antes mirar una última vez hacia atrás –Me cambiare aquí para probarme el uniforme, no me espíen

-¡Hai! –

De inmediato comencé a cambiarme detrás de la barra, intentando ser lo más rápido posible para que ninguna de las chicas me viera, confió mucho en ellas, pero realmente no deseo arriesgarme a que ellas me vean usando paños menores. Después de unos minutos me levante de la barra llegando a donde se encontraban ellas, en cuanto me vieron simplemente sonrieron y levantaron el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Yo voltee hacia el horno de microondas y viéndome en su vidrio pude observar cómo, a decir verdad y sin alardear, el uniforme me quedaba bastante bien, posiblemente lo conservaría después de esta misión para algo más.

-¿Qué sucedió con Akeno y Asia? –Pregunte viendo a las chicas, quienes de inmediato se tensaron un poco -¿Hay algo que no me están diciendo?

-Tranquilo Ise, simplemente les contamos el asunto y les dijimos que no lo divulgaran a nadie –Respondió Bonnie sonriendo de forma tranquila para después abrir una brecha dimensional –Vamos, tenemos que ir a Kioto, Azazel-chan nos logró conseguir unos departamentos para quedarnos allá

-Ya veo, entonces vámonos –Exclame con cierta seriedad para después ver al techo –Mis padres ya están enterados que nos iremos, ¿Cierto?

-Eh… -Todas simplemente miraron a un lado pensando

-Esperemos hasta la cena –Exclame riendo para después caminar hacia el pequeño armario que teníamos en el piso inferior, y al abrirlo encontré dentro a Akeno y Asia amordazadas y amarradas -¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!

Las chicas simplemente rieron nerviosas y de inmediato cada una se fue a su estilo de la casa, dejándome totalmente solo con Akeno y Asia, quienes me rogaban con los ojos que las liberara de inmediato de sus ataduras. De inmediato procedí a quitarle todas sus ataduras a las chicas, quienes una vez libres se abrazaron con fuerza a mi repegando sus encantos en mi pecho ¡Dios si no hubieran estado atadas hace unos momentos hubiera sido un sueño! Aunque… ¡No! No es momento de pensar en eso.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunte intentando parecer lo más centrado posible en el tema

-Esas chicas nos explicaron la situación, después cuando nos íbamos a retirar dijeron que no podíamos decir nada y nos encerraron aquí –Respondió con molestia Akeno mientras unos ligeros rayos salían de su cuerpo –Voy a tener que darles un castigo

-No puedes Akeno, no por ahora al menos –Indique con una pequeña sonrisa –Después te dejare que las castigues, pero primero yo lo hare

-¿Ise es un sádico como Akeno-senpai? –Pregunto sorprendida Asia al tiempo de que se alejaba un poco de mi

-¡No, yo no…! –Pero antes de poder responder, Akeno se movió rápidamente a mi espalda y me abrazo ¡Sus pechos, sus pechos están en mi espalda!

-Asia-chan~ si a Ise le gustan este tipo de cosas, ¿Renunciarías a el? –Pregunto curiosa y con voz seductora la pelinegra a mi espalda, repegando aún más sus pechos en mi espalda

-Yo… yo… yo… yo… ¡Si a Ise le gusta yo lo hare! –Grito al tiempo de que corría hacia mí para abrazarme a sus pechos, no son tan grandes como los de Akeno ¡Pero Asia ha estado creciendo este tiempo que he estado fuera!

Mi cuerpo en verdad se estaba poniendo caliente, ¡Dios quería poder hacer cosas pervertidas con ambas! De forma inconsciente mis manos fueron hacia los pechos de Asia y suavemente estas comenzaron a acariciarlos, causando que el rostro de la rubia se sonrojara con fuerza y comenzara a jadear debido a mi acción. Akeno parecía estar confundida y Asia quería que me detuviera, pero mi mente se estaba nublando… en verdad deseaba hacerlo… ahora mismo quería…

[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]

-¡Hentaiyarou! –Ddraig apareció de la nada y me dio un fuerte golpe lanzándome fuera de la casa por la ventana y haciéndome volar un poco más hasta caer en el jardín del vecino -¿Estas bien, Asia-san?

-¡Ha… Hai! –Grito un tanto confundida y temblorosa Asia -¿Qué sucedió?

-El idiota apenas se está recuperando de su "celo" –Explico Ddraig mientras se acercaba a la ventana y me veía con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Hai… -Respondí un poco adolorido mientras me levantaba –No tienes que ser tan ruda

-Eso te pasa por engañarme, todavía teniendo una hija y tu acosando a otras chicas –Me regaño con enfado Scarlet mientras iba hacia el sillón y cargaba nuestro huevo en sus brazos –Ven pequeña, mami ya castigo a tu pervertido padre

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña? –Pregunte sorprendido al tiempo de que regresaba de un salto a la casa –Amor… ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña?

-¡¿Amor?! –Exclamaron sorprendidas Akeno, Asia y la misma Scarlet

-Y-yo… bueno… después de lo que hicimos… creo que… sería normal decirlo –Conteste bastante apenado mientras rascaba mi mejilla -¿Te molesta?

-¡No, para nada! –Dijo de inmediato Scarlet para después bajar un poco la voz y mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa y un bastante marcado sonrojo en su rostro –Y… respondiendo a tu pregunta… instinto de madre

-¡Espera! ¿Ise tiene un hijo? –Pregunto sorprendida Akeno mientras me veía al igual que Asia

-Bueno… es una larga historia –

Scarlet y yo nos fuimos a sentar junto con Akeno y Asia en la sala, comenzando a explicarles todo nuestro "asunto" hasta llegar a la parte en que Scarlet y yo tuvimos un huevo. Por un inicio ambas se notaban bastante tristes, en verdad quería poder decirles algo para animarlas, más antes de poder pensar en que decir, Asia se acercó a Scarlet y con sumo cuidado cargo a nuestro huevo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, si se irán será peligroso que lleven a su pequeña, yo la cuidare mientras tanto –Exclamo Asia con una pequeña sonrisa mientras arrullaba suavemente nuestro huevo –Además creo que Rassei me podrá ayudar un poco jeje

-Muchas gracias Asia-chan –Exclamo apenada Scarlet viendo a la rubia cargando a nuestro hijo, en verdad lucia muy tierna así

-Ara ara Asia está intentando sacar puntos con Scarlet-san –Exclamo riendo Akeno para después acercarse y acariciar el huevo –Tranquilo Ise, me asegurare de quien tu sabes no sepa nada de esto

-De hecho necesito que hablen con alguien por mí –Mire con seriedad a las chicas para después proseguir –Díganle a Kaichou que notifique a los Maou ocurrirá algo importante dentro de cuatro días en la academia Kuoh, a las 8:00 PM exactamente

-¿Qué planeas hacer Ise? –Pegunto Akeno mirándome con cierta preocupación

-Solamente demostrar que soy difícil de matar –Me levante y sonriendo con confianza me apunte a mí mismo –No se preocupen, todo estará bien

Akeno asintió sonriendo y después miro a Asia quien se notaba un poco pensativa sobre el asunto, realmente me siento curioso por saber que pasa por la mente de la pequeña Asia en estos momentos. Como si mi respuesta hubiera llegado, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un chico de cabellera color rosa y ojos ambarinos, quien de inmediato comenzó a buscar con la mirada por toda la habitación hasta que encontró a su objetivo.

-Asia-chan~ vamos a jugar –El pelirrosado entro a la casa y camino hasta Asia para después acariciarle la cabeza –Asia-chan, ¿Tu sabes donde vive esa persona súper fuerte que supuestamente parte cocos con las nalgas?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿De quién hablas? –Pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada la rubia mirando al recién llegado

-Del Sekiryuutei por supuesto –Respondió el de cabellos extraños para después mirar el huevo –Oh Rassei tuvo un hijo, ¿Verdad?

-No Ryuto-san, lo que sucede es que… -Las palabras de Asia fueron interrumpidas cuando me levante para ver al chico -¿Ise?

-¿Quién eres? ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? –Pregunte un poco celoso, pues hablaba muy familiar con Asia

-Oh perdón, mi nombre es Ryuto Amano –Se presentó el pelirrosado extendiendo la mano –Estudio en Kuoh en tu mismo salón, Ise-san

-¿En mí mismo salón? –Pregunte curioso mientras respondía su saludo, realmente nunca lo había visto en mi vida

-Sí, entre poco después que te fuiste y allí conocí a Asia-chan –Respondió el pelirrosado para después mirar a la rubia –Oh cierto, tenía que hacer algo importante… ¿Qué era?...

-Ryuto-san, mejor regresa en otro momento –Exclamo la rubia mientras empujaba ligeramente al chico pelirrosa

-Oh lo siento Asia-chan, vendré después jejeje –Ryuto camino hacia la salida para después darme una última mirada –Te veo luego, Issei-san

En cuanto aquel misterioso chico salió de la casa, Asia respiro tranquila y simplemente me miro haciendo con sus manos un ademan de que la disculpara por tan extraño acontecimiento. Sonreí y acaricie la cabeza de Asia para después ir hacia mi habitación, debía preparar algunas cosas para el viaje y en verdad tenía que hacerlo de forma urgente. Antes de irme, pude ver como Scarlet se quedaba hablando con Akeno y Asia, seguramente les indicaba los cuidados que tenían que tener con nuestro hijo, en verdad es una buena madre.

Alrededor de las 18:00 hrs. Mis padres llegaron a casa y les avisamos que saldríamos por unos días para hacer un pequeño viaje de estudio, a lo cual ellos dieron su aprobación, y luego de despedirnos, entramos por una brecha creada por Bonnie-chan, llegando a un parque de Kioto. Una vez estuvimos allí, Bonnie nos miró a todos y a cada uno nos entregó una pieza de ajedrez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hemos comprimido el poder de todas tus piezas dadas por Azazel-chan para poder crear estas piezas, son más similares a las que tienen los demonios y son mejores –La pequeña pelinegra camino hacia una nueva brecha dimensional y nos dio una última mirada –Salieron 3 juegos, pero Ise-san solo puede tener uno por ahora

-Está bien –Mire la pieza de rey en mi mano y de inmediato la absorbí en mi cuerpo para después mirar a las chicas –Ustedes deberían reservar la suya hasta el momento de pelear, o nos detectaran con mayor facilidad

-Hai –

Nuestro pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia un edificio departamental, en el cual nos hospedaríamos en tres diferentes departamentos para poder cuidarnos igualmente ante cualquier ataque. Sacamos pajillas para ver como estaríamos acomodados, siendo que Circe y Raynare estarían en un departamento, Alessandra y Mukae dormirían en un departamento más y finalmente Scarlet y yo estaríamos en otro. Los departamentos con suerte tenían cerca de 8 tatamis, realmente eran cómodos a pesar de su reducido tamaño y nos ayudaría para no llamar tanto la atención.

Al ser ya tarde decidimos descansar esta noche y mañana planear nuestras acciones en el descanso de la academia, allí nos contactaría un "agente en cubierto" que habían enviado allí para apoyarnos. Estaba recostado en el futon que compartíamos Scarlet y yo, por alguna razón miraba al techo como se había convertido en una maña mía últimamente, posiblemente lo hago porque si miro lo suficiente hacia arriba poder ver la respuestas a mis preguntas o tal vez simplemente lo hago porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer en esos momentos.

-¿Otra vez pensando en cosas sin sentido? –Me pregunto Scarlet al tiempo que salía del pequeño sanitario que tenía la casa y caminaba hasta recostarse sobre mí

-No realmente… me preocupan todos los hechos actuales –Susurre al tiempo de que abrazaba a mi pecho a Scarlet –Desde el nacimiento de nuestro hijo hasta la reunión que tendremos con los Youkai e incluso el hecho de que tarde o temprano tendré que volver a verla…

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la veas? –Pregunto Scarlet curiosa mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho

-Sinceramente… no lo sé… tal vez intente ignorarla o simplemente haga como que no la conozco… -Mire a Scarlet quien me sonreía levemente, para después besar su frente – ¿Tu que me recomendarías?

-Noquearla y dejarla en un bosque de Europa a que la violen los orcos y trolls –Fue la simple respuesta de la pelirroja para después besar suavemente mis labios –Mejor deja de pensar en ella y concéntrate en la hermosura que tienes ahora mismo frente a ti, ¿Si, Ise-chan?~

-Oh, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –Pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, mientras Scarlet gateaba sobre mí

-Porque cuando nuestro bebe nazca, nosotros no tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer cosas juntos –Suavemente Scarlet se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo con lentitud

-Hmmm… pero si lo hacemos tendrás otro huevo –Mis manos fueron hacia las pequeñas nalguitas y comencé a masajearlas suavemente

-Tengo condón –Susurro a mi oído mientras lentamente comenzaba a abrir la pequeña blusa que usaba como pijama

-¿Ise-sama? –Exclamo Mukae-chan al tiempo de que entraba por la puerta, sonrojándose con fuerza al vernos como estábamos –Siento interrumpir, pero…

-¿Sucedió algo? –Pregunte de inmediato con preocupación

-¡No! Es solo que… tengo miedo –Mukae-chan se acercó a mí con la cabeza baja, mostrándome sus manos para que viera usaba sus guantes –Mañana regresare a mi escuela… ¿Y si me rechazan de nuevo? ¿Y si alguien me guarda rencor?

-Tranquila Mukae-chan, no debes temer a nada –Bese la frente de Mukae-chan y después la abrace a mi pecho con una sonrisa paternal –No tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿Si?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –Susurro Mukae-chan al tiempo de que se acurrucaba en mi pecho –Por favor Ise-sama

-Yo… -Mi mirada se fijó en Scarlet, ella lucia molesta más simplemente suspiro y asintió para después abrazar mi otro brazo –Esta bien, pero solo por esta noche, ¿Si?

-Hai… Ise-sama –Mukae sonrió para después aferrarse aún más a mi brazo y acurrucarse conmigo en el futon junto con Scarlet que se apodero de mi otro brazo

-Buenas noches, Scarlet, Mukae-chan –Cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a descansar todo lo posible, mañana sería un día bastante largo, al menos en mi opinión

Al día siguiente, todos ya estábamos vestidos para ir a la academia Himawari, a decir verdad todas las chicas estaban realmente bellas en su uniforme, pero el único problema era que Circe se colocó una cajetilla de cigarrillos en su hombro y llevo un gorro similar a un panda, el cual se notaba un poco viejo y sucio. Fuera de eso, todos íbamos vestidos de acuerdo a los estándares, pero para no llamar la atención nos dividimos, yendo Mukae-chan y yo junto a Scarlet por un camino, y Circe, Raynare y Alessandra por el otro camino.

La mañana en la academia realmente paso bastante rápido, puesto que simplemente me presentaron y después comenzaron las clases, con un pequeño examen de diagnóstico para ver cómo iba el grupo, ¡Esos exámenes se hacían semanales! Dios, no quiero imaginar que sucedería si tuviera que hacer esos exámenes cada semana en la academia Kuoh. Los resultados los dieron al instante, realmente me sentía abrumado al ver la calificación que me dieron en dicho examen.

-70… apenas logre pasar –Susurre mientras veía mi examen y después reía -¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes?

-Bueno, no estaba tan difícil realmente –Circe simplemente me mostro un examen con un gran 100 en color rojo, ¡Circe es increíblemente inteligente!

-Di lo mejor de mi jejeje –Alessandra me mostro un examen con un 95, realmente era una calificación bastante alta

-Perdí un poco la practica –Comento Mukae-chan mostrándome un examen con 99 –Antes lograba sacar el 100

-No te preocupes, si fueras a Kuoh realmente serias de las primeras en el salón –Sonreí y después acaricie la cabeza de Mukae-chan -¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes?

-Como siempre, excelencia en mi trabajo –Dijo con orgullo Raynare mostrándome su examen con un 100 al igual que Circe, en verdad ella está orgullosa por este logro

-¡¿A quién le importa un examen como este?! –Grito molesta Scarlet para después correr molesta, mas tropezó y dejo caer su examen junto a ella con un claro 15, y en cuanto me acerque a ella para ayudarla a levantarse, se soltó a llorar -¡No es justo! ¡Todo ha cambiado después de tantos años! ¡Antes era de las más inteligentes, no es justo!

-Ya tranquila –Inmediatamente ayude a Scarlet para que se levantara y la abrace a mi pecho –Cuando salgamos de aquí iremos por un helado, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Crees que soy una niña pequeña? -Pregunto molesta Scarlet para después darme la espalda

-Sera de chocolate –Comente sonriendo, viendo como Scarlet inflaba las mejillas –Con nueces

-Está bien, te perdonare por ahora –Suspiro la pelirroja para después dejar su examen dentro del escritorio –Ahora mismo debemos atender el "otro asunto"

Asentí ante las palabras de Scarlet y junto con mi grupo fuimos hacia la azotea del edificio, allí nos encontraríamos con nuestro contacto e informante de los movimientos de los Youkai. Una vez llegamos allí, no vimos ningún alma en el lugar, solamente una banca de color blanco hecha de madera y varias masetas con flores de diferentes colores, realmente hermosas. Después de unos segundos, una enorme muñeca de vestido rojo con una forma similar a aun águila antropomórfica, bajo al tejado de la academia llevando en su espalda a un chico de cabellera blanca bastante larga, facciones finas y ojos de color rojo, sus ropas eran curiosas pues eran de color blanco con una especie de delantal de color azul marino con unas marcas similares a tres ojos de color rojo.

El chico peliblanco nos vio para después asentir y transformar a la muñeca en un diminuto monigote de papel, el cual guardo dentro de su bolsillo y después sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo por educación, más yo no pude despegar mi vista del joven, algo en él se me hacía realmente extraño, pero no podía decir que era. Con una seña les indique a las chicas que fueran a los extremos de la azotea para cuidar que nadie nos estuviera espiando y a la vez nosotros pudiéramos defendernos de cualquier ataque.

-Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou y vengo de parte de los dragones –Exclame presentándome con cierta seriedad extendiendo mi mano

-Un placer conocerlo Hyoudou-san, mi nombre es Akifusa Keikain –El peliblanco respondió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa –Yo provengo de la familia Keikain de Onmyouji y hemos estado observando los últimos movimientos de la facción Youkai

-¿De los Onmyouji? –Pregunte sorprendido para después ver como el recién nombrado Akifusa asentía con calma – ¿Por qué nos están ayudando?

-Desgraciadamente en estos momentos carecemos de fuerza para enfrentar los problemas actuales debido a "ciertos inconvenientes" así que hemos decidido aceptar la tentadora propuesta de Jiraya-san sobre ayudarnos a resolver este problema –Explico el Onmyouji para después mirar a Scarlet –Un placer conocer a la gran dragón gales Ddraig

-En estos momentos llámame Scarlet –Dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa para después cambiar a una expresión más seria -¿Podemos ir directo al punto? Siento que nos observan

-Eso es imposible, ninguna de las chicas ha percibido algo –Susurre mirando a los alrededores, realmente no parecía haber nadie allí

-Olvídalo, posiblemente estoy un poco paranoica –Scarlet miro a Akifusa y después prosiguió -¿Nos guiaras hasta donde se encuentra la central de la facción Youkai?

-De hecho ya están en ella –Exclamo sonriendo el peliblanco para después sacar otro pequeño muñeco de papel –Síganme por favor

Desde el pequeño muñeco salió una fuerte luz y este se transformó en una lanza que lucía ser realmente antigua. Akifusa nos dio la indicación de que diéramos unos pasos atrás y después de hacerle caso, dio un poderoso corte hacia el frente, abriendo una brecha en la cual se podía ver una especie de pueblo en una zona similar a donde se encontraba la ciudad, cosa que realmente me sorprendía. Era como si en lugar de la ciudad existía ese pueblo.

-Los Youkai viven en mundos de sombras, mundos superpuestos a este –Explico Akifusa para después pasar –Entren, no podemos dejar mucho tiempo abierto este portal

Sin dudarlo, todos atravesamos el portal lo más rápido posible, cerrándose detrás nuestro, más me pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo como dos figuras habían entrado al mismo portal, aunque en donde nos encontrábamos no había nadie. De inmediato intente percibir alguna presencia, pero tal parecía nos encontrábamos totalmente solos.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto Alessandra curiosa mientras me observaba

-No, no es nada –Susurre para después comenzar a seguir al Keikain hacia el centro de operaciones Youkai


End file.
